


20·10·30

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 主CP：赤西仁×龟梨和也, 双路线, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 版本A：分分合合の20·10版本B：不离不弃の20·30





	1. 当断则断……了吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

卧室里没有开灯，只有电视屏幕的荧光在一闪一闪。距离电视不到一米的地方，摆着一张意大利的手工真皮单人沙发。龟梨半敞着丝绸的睡衣，两条腿曲起，分架在沙发的两边扶手上。睡裤早已掉到了地上，内裤也只勉强在右脚的脚踝上搭了个边。屏幕的荧光打在他汗津津的俊脸上，而忽略了那只正在腿间一上一下的手。  
“啊……嗯……哈啊……”  
家里只有他一个人，所以他可以肆无忌惮地呻吟喘息。只是，耳畔自己的声音越清晰，下身就越空虚寂寞，仿佛不管怎样撸动，甚至一泄而出之后，都无法找到那种熟悉的酣畅淋漓。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
差一点，还差一点……  
电视里的内容不停在变换，龟梨无意往屏幕那边扫了一眼——那个男人在电视里，在舞台上，无声地唱着他再熟悉不过的歌……  
“啊，啊，啊——”  
垂死挣扎一般的呻吟声中，白浊从指间喷出，落在胸前，落在腿间，落在沙发上。  
龟梨从沙发上微微下滑，大口大口地喘息着。后穴正对着电视，伴随着喘息一张一阖。  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
又过了将近半分钟，喘息声才渐渐平息。  
屏幕上仍然是男人放大的俊脸，龟梨看着男人拨动着手里的吉他，一边孤零零地站在舞台上，对着跟前同样孤零零的麦克风，无声地唱道：  
「近づけば近づく程　离れてく気がしたよ」  
越是不断靠近，却感觉越来越远……  
昨天晚上，两人还在身后那张king size大床上翻云覆雨。龟梨还记得，昨晚的自己，久违地被直接插射，整个人软倒在男人怀里，连涣散目光的力气都没有了。  
熟悉的胸膛的温度，依然清晰地留在自己肌肤的记忆里。可是那个人，已经和自己越来越远了。  
他会和女人结婚，会生一堆可爱的孩子，会……  
可自己呢？  
明明提出分手的人，是自己……  
龟梨放松身体，顺着沙发滑到地上。懒洋洋地瘫软在地上，懒得起身去关电视，更懒得去洗澡。  
要么将就一下睡吧，反正过不了多久，天就会亮了。  
电视屏幕里的图像终于定格在了一片纯蓝之中，屏幕上打出一行文字：您所选定的专辑已播放完毕。如需继续操作，请按“▶▶”键……  
龟梨没去管它，放松身体，将头歪靠在沙发腿上，闭起了眼睛。眼泪沾湿了长长的睫毛，顺着俊美的脸庞滚了下去。  
门外，已经犹豫了快有半个小时的赤西终于还是没有开门，也没有摁下门铃。他把一包东西放到了门口的地毯上，将钥匙压在了上面。他从裤兜里掏出手机，犹豫片刻，终于还是把手机放了回去。取而代之的，是从另一边裤兜里摸出一张早已写好的小纸条。  
家里那套腰带还有跌打损伤膏我带过来了。记得按时搽药，别等痛了才想起来。还有，不要老是醉酒。遇到不开心的或者麻烦事，希望小和还会第一时间和我商量。  
永远爱你的 バカ  
最终，赤西还是用指甲在“永远爱你的”那五个字上划了双横线，才把纸条压到了钥匙下面，转身离开了。


	2. 故作坚强……忍着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

不出意料，赤西退团的消息，乍一出就成功抢占了娱乐新闻的头条。一时间，从记者到粉丝，从歌迷到影迷，简直混战成了一团。  
脱团的，裂盘的，泼墨汁的，编黑料的……  
KAT-TUN自打成军以来，一直都被视为颠覆杰尼斯传统乖乖仔形象的忤逆仔，专辑卖得好的时候，固然可以说这是事务所对新道路的成功探索，但一旦坏消息如水上乐园的人造浪一般，一波接着一波盖过来，这六个连虚岁都够不着三十岁的大男孩，却多少让人嗅到了一丝孤立无援。  
尤其是那个，明明不是队长，明明年纪最小，却不得不举起麦克风，站在最前面迎接镁光灯长枪短炮扫射的人。  
龟梨已经记不得那段时间的自己，到底是暴瘦，还是过劳肥了。反正每天回到家都累得只想倒头大睡，什么洗澡啊煲剧啊看书啊，压根儿没有心情。  
就连分手之后的伤心和回忆，都没有精力去想了。  
这期间，赤西每天都有来电话，或是短信。龟梨一律不接，也不看。到后来，干脆直接把他的号码拉入了黑名单，耳根清净。  
既然要分手，就要分得彻底一些。  
双鱼座的自己，就是那么残酷。  
舔伤口这种事情，自己蜷缩在漆黑的被窝里，一个人偷偷做就好了。  
“嗡……嗡……嗡……”  
脑子里好像已经没有了时间的概念，要不是经纪人每天尽职尽责地提醒自己当天的schedule，龟梨大概真的已经晕头转向，不知道今天星期几了。  
“嗡……嗡……嗡……”  
电话一直在耳边震个不停，龟梨翻了个身，不想理它。  
“嗡……嗡……嗡……”  
电话还在那里不依不挠地震个不停。龟梨想，自己如果再不接，是不是半边脸都要被震麻了。  
“嗡……嗡……嗡……”  
终于，他没有看来电显示，直接接起了电话。  
“谢天谢地，小龟你终于接电话了。”  
啊，是中丸的声音。  
其实这几天，另外4个人，还有他，都有电话轰炸过自己。可是自己谁的电话都没有接。所以现在，听到中丸温柔的嗓音，竟让龟梨忽然有了一种恍若隔世的错觉。  
“要不要过来住几晚？”  
龟梨抿了抿唇，笑着回答：  
“才不要吃你们俩的狗粮，会噎死的。”  
“这……”  
电话那头的中丸被呛得顿了一下。龟梨隐隐约约听到了上田和中丸交谈的声音。  
不一会儿，中丸又回来了。  
“Ta chan说他爸叫他回家吃饭。所以你要是过来的话……”  
“不用了，真的。”  
这么蹩脚的借口——龟梨暗笑，但心里却是感动的。  
“啊，有电话过来了。先这样。对了，帮我向上田爸爸妈妈问好哦。”  
龟梨没有骗中丸，因为这头的电话刚结束，那边，新的电话马上就霸道地接了进来——  
“小和？”  
不是他，却和他息息相关。  
“小和？”  
“弘美……姐。”  
龟梨将左手腕挡在嘴上，滚烫的眼泪顺着眼角一串接着一串地滚落。  
“小和。”  
电话那头，弘美的声音再次响起。  
“姐姐在。”  
温柔的坚定的声音，虽然不是自家亲妈，但也许是因为年龄差只有16岁，又一直坚定地拖家带口饭着自己，所以弘美在龟梨心中，与其说是那个人的妈妈，更像是一个姓赤西的知心姐姐。  
“想哭就哭出来吧！姐姐会一直站在小和这边的。”  
“嗯。谢谢弘美姐。听到弘美姐的声音，我就好多了。”  
龟梨终究还是没有在弘美跟前哭出来。他一直坚持到了挂断电话，才将手机丢到一边，蜷起身子，哭得上气不接下气。  
这边，弘美放下电话，轻轻地叹了一口气。饭桌这边，正在谈事情的赤西父子二人齐齐望向她。  
“看什么看？”  
弘美没好气地狠狠剜了两人一眼。父子俩齐齐摸了摸脖子。  
“反正这事儿，你心里知道就好。”  
赤西爸爸飞快转移话题。  
“总之，即使还在合同期内，出了这种事情……好在你们的合约也差不多到期了，等风头过了以后还会不会再找你们……我，不好说。”  
赤西无声地点了点头。  
弘美在一旁指着赤西爸爸的鼻子骂道：  
“你看看你干的好事！”  
“我？”  
赤西爸爸无辜地眨了眨眼。  
“对！就是你！”  
弘美噔噔噔走向饭桌，一把拉开跟前的椅子坐下，右手握拳，指关节在桃木饭桌上敲得咚咚直响。  
赤西爸爸见状，赶紧把自己的大手垫到老婆的拳头下。  
“疼。”  
“少来。”  
弘美脸上的羞红一抹而过，语气依然强硬。  
“要不是你小时候没抱稳这家伙，害他头着地摔到地上，他至于干出这种人头猪脑的蠢事吗？”  
一旁的赤西乖乖端坐，腰板挺直，两手伸直放在膝盖上。  
“是，弘美教训的是。”  
就算说分手的人是他，赤西也会把错揽到自己身上的。  
因为说到底，自己是真的，很爱龟梨的。


	3. 日子还是要过……好的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

“天啊！”

上田一惊，已经叼在嘴边的肉又“啪”的掉回了面碗里。

“小龟。”

“嗯？”

见上田举起手机准备递过来，龟梨拦住了他的手。

“我今早看到了。”

“哦。”

上田收起手机，去夹刚刚掉进碗里的那块肉。

“分手的时候就想到过这一天了。没什么。”

龟梨也不知到底是自己的星座使然，还是在娱乐圈里泡出来的，最近的他，感觉自己是越来越喜欢胡思乱想了。

当初拍《一磅的福音》时那么频繁的探班，再到后来的CTKT，之前还在杂志上辟谣说不认识的两人现在被曝奉子成婚……

自己的脑洞再大，估计也大不过那两人的心眼吧？

“小龟？”

上田嘴里一边嚼着一边说：

“我们要发个，嗯，官方一点的祝福，呃，或者诅咒过去吗？”

“噗。”

龟梨被逗笑了，久违地在镜头以外的地方露出了两排白牙。

上田的眼睛瞬间亮了。他激动地一拍大腿。

“为了庆祝小龟重开笑颜，这顿饭我请了。”

说着还威风凛凛地两手往口袋里一插——

“我记得——你好像是空着手出来的。”

龟梨笑眯眯地看着上田。

“嘿嘿，嘿嘿。”

上田眯起眼睛，亮出礼貌而不失尴尬的无辜微笑。

“时代在进步，我现在都用手机钱包咯。”

“哦？”

龟梨依旧只是看着上田笑。

果然，不出龟梨所料，不多一会儿，中丸就一边擦着额头的汗，一边进店里来了。

“欢迎光临。先生几位？”

“不用了，谢谢。我过来找人。”

看到中丸朝这边走过来，龟梨的笑意更深了。

“竜也，你这手机钱包可有点太大了。不方便携带哦！”

“嘿嘿，不用随身携带，在呼叫范围内就好。”

中丸看了上田一眼，拿过一旁的纸巾。他手举到半空，终于还是放了下来，把纸巾搁到了上田跟前。

“嗯？”

中丸指了指自己的左边嘴角，上田调皮地一吐舌头，抓起纸巾擦嘴。

“真好，你们两个感情一直这么好。”

在龟梨看来，中丸和上田的交情，是可以算得上生死之交的。所以两人自从确定关系以来，一直感情都这么好。即便是有意见相左的时候，中丸也基本上都让着上田，至于日常的关心和照顾，那更加是……

不想了不想了，狗粮都已经噎到要满出来了！

相比之下，那个人和自己共同经历过什么呢？仔细想想，好像都是跟团相关的事吧？果然，是KAT-TUN的双TOP啊……

不禁想起那个人脱团之后，凡上一次头条就会被加上一次“元KAT-TUN”的前缀。

“也好，让你一辈子都忘不了，你的任性对我们的伤害有多大！哼！”

说到底，忘不了的人，还是自己吧？


	4. 坏运气……不打一处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

龟梨想，自己能熬过内外交困的这段煎熬时光，弘美大概是当之无愧的头号功臣。  
“小和小和你放心，姐姐姐夫都没有理那个女人。记者那种讨厌的生物也被我们果断无视了。”  
“谢谢弘美姐姐。姐姐姐夫对我最好了！”  
“应该的。小和可是我们家的大宝贝！”  
龟梨有时也会心生疑问：那个人去哪里了？  
结婚这么大件事，夫妻二人没有发布会就算了，怎么可怜的连张合照都没有？  
这么一想，龟梨心里的那一点点都快要过期了的小纠结，彻底舒坦了。  
但是有一件事情，还是相当让他介意的——  
“求婚细节能透露一下吗？”  
“赤西有给你送过什么定情信物吗？”  
“从交往的时间节点来看，那首《Eternal》是赤西送给你的定情曲吧？”  
看到电视里黑木几乎雄霸整个屏幕的娇羞大脸，龟梨终于忍无可忍地捏爆了手里的薯片包装袋！  
“放屁！那明明就是给我的歌！”  
只有这个，无论如何也不能出让！  
愤怒地把手里的薯片蹂躏得满身满沙发都是，龟梨愤恨地一记直踢腿，站起身，开始舔嵌到了指缝里的薯片碎。  
莫名的，就想到了那个人曾经信誓旦旦说过：不是我亲口说的，你们都不要信。  
“王八蛋！你倒是亲口说啊！”  
你只要出现在镜头里，哪怕只是点个头，小爷我都能彻底放下了！  
明明先提分手的人是自己，怎么感觉到头来，最难过的也还是自己？  
大概这就是双鱼座的纠结之处吧！  
不过没过多久，龟梨就无暇顾忌那个人的离奇婚姻了——因为，田中那边出大事了！  
“那个，大家都在乐屋吧？”  
从田中被叫去办公室就开始心神不宁的龟梨，接到田中的短信，那种心慌慌的感觉，忽然就更明显了。  
不一会儿，田中回来了。田口过去给他开门。  
“阿姨找你没什么事吧？”  
龟梨见田中的脸色很不好，担心地站了起来。  
“Koki……”  
田中拉了一下田口的衣袖，手却滑了一下，没能拉住。田口一愣，就见田中已经收回手，径直走到了另外三人面前，扑通一声跪了下来。  
“Koki！”  
中丸和上田被他这么一下给吓着了，赶紧过来扶他。  
“有事起来说啊，干嘛这样？快点！快点起来！”  
四个人一起过来拉他，田中却只是跪在那里不肯起来。  
“钱。我缺钱。呜呜……”  
突然，这个一向在外人面前风风火火热情高涨的大男孩伏在地上，呜呜地哭了起来。  
“Koki……”  
龟梨一屁股跌坐在地上。  
“你之前在杂志上说，后悔没有勇气给我打电话，是因为这件事吗？”  
田中没有回答，只是哭得更大声了。  
“我，我，我不想跟你们分开……可是……”  
“你怎么这么傻……”  
中丸的大手按在田中头上。  
田中抬起头，两只眼睛红通通的。他抽了抽鼻子，慢慢止住了哭声。他用一种近乎决绝的目光，缓缓打量眼前的每一个人。  
“阿姨答应给我200万。坏人的角色，我会担到底的。”  
那天晚上，田口用田中的账号，帮忙上传了一张不雅照。  
龟梨在离家不远的小酒馆里喝了个酩酊大醉。醉眼朦胧恍惚之中，他好像听到了那个人熟悉的声音。  
“钥匙呢？我送你回去。”  
“你，你谁啊？”  
龟梨趴在桌子上，扭来扭去不肯起来。  
“走开！坏人！你们都是坏人！”  
赤西知道，龟梨这是喝得烂醉了。他朝老板比了个抱歉的手势，脱下身上的外套，盖在龟梨背上。他坐上旁边的高脚椅，老板递过来一杯冰水。  
“他昨天请我去他店里喝酒了。”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨趴在桌上，后脑勺对着赤西。  
“他这么好面子的人，日子已经过得够紧巴巴了，还被合伙人坑成这样……”  
“他为什么不给我打电话……他为什么不找我们帮忙……”  
“大概是不想让这种关系扯上铜臭味吧！”  
“一群白痴……”  
龟梨扭过头来，终于给了赤西一个正脸。  
“走开，我要回家了。”  
明明已经快两年没见过龟梨，只能通过自家妈妈的手机听到他的声音，看到他的素颜，赤西仍然觉得，那个人咬牙跟自己分手，仿佛只是发生在昨天的小打小闹。  
他想伸手去摸龟梨的脸，但终究还是没有动作。  
“你好像，胖了一点。”  
“你是天天看孕妻，视线扁平化了吧？”  
两年了，好像比原来又毒舌一些了。  
赤西笑着摇了摇头。他把两人的杯子还给老板，收拾好桌面。  
“走吧，我送你回去。”  
见龟梨又用后脑勺对着自己，赤西苦笑着补充一句。  
“我保证，送你进门就走。”


	5. 狠下心来……不及

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

赤西一开始是真的想着，把龟梨送进家门就走的。然而不可否认的是，当他久违地从龟梨的口袋里摸出造型熟悉的钥匙，扶着龟梨进门的那一刻，他真的在心里偷偷地龌龊地想过：要不要稍微软磨硬蹭一下下，在这间熟悉的公寓里再多呆一会儿？  
可是自己又有什么立场呢？  
“嗯……到，到家了，哎……”  
明明刚刚在酒馆里还没有醉得那么厉害，怎么现在都走成罗圈腿了？  
“小心！”  
眼看着龟梨要一头栽下去，赤西赶紧将他扶稳。  
“嗯，嗯，小心。我很小心。”  
被赤西拽着一边手臂的龟梨歪着头，弓着腰往上看。  
“我怎么不小心了？我都这样了，还出这样那样的破事。嗯？我不小心吗？小心！小心心！嘿——”  
龟梨突然站直身子，甩开赤西的手。赤西担忧地看着他绕到自己身后——忽然，只觉背上一重，龟梨的两只手臂已经挂在自己肩上了。  
“走！一闪一闪亮晶晶，我要去洗小鸡鸡！”  
“噗。”  
赤西忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。他两手托稳龟梨的翘臀，轻轻往上托了一下。  
“走咯！”  
“呜呜呜……小火车，呜呜呜……”  
赤西背着龟梨穿过卧室，走进浴室。短短十几步路，也两年没走过了——好在屋里的陈设和装修风格，依然是自己记忆中的样子。就连浴室里，也还是熟悉的，两件套……  
他还留着自己的那套洗漱用具？还是说，身边已经有新人了？  
“小和，到了。”  
半蹲着身子把龟梨放下来，赤西等龟梨站稳了才问：  
“自己能行吗？要不要帮，哎哎？”  
话没说完就被龟梨用头顶着推了出去。  
“多大了还偷看人家洗澡，害不害臊？走走走，出去出去……”  
“好好好。对了，你洗洗淋浴就好。醉酒不要泡澡。”  
被龟梨推了出去的赤西，只得坐在沙发上，时不时透过浴室门上磨砂玻璃，听着里面哗啦啦的水声，偷偷看一眼那不管何时都有办法让自己神魂颠倒的身影。  
要不要，回去了呢？  
纠结地两眼在卧室里四处乱转，扫过电视机柜时，居然发现了放在最外面的09年演唱会的DVD。他走过去，蹲在柜子前，轻轻拿起DVD盒——目录上，一眼就能看到自己的SOLO曲上被醒目地用标记笔画了个大叉。  
赤西不由得失声笑了出来。  
浴室的水声停了。他赶紧把DVD放回原位，谁知起得太急，结果“咚”的一屁股坐到了地上。  
“哎哟……”  
龟梨随意地往腰间围了条浴巾，拉开浴室门出来，就见赤西正坐在电视机柜前，撅着左半边屁股在那儿揉。  
“干嘛，你？还不滚回自己家去？”  
见龟梨出来了，赤西急忙连滚带爬地从地上起来。  
“你，你，你出来了。”  
“哦。”  
龟梨冷淡地应了一声。  
“谢谢你送我回来。没什么事请回吧！我要上床了。”  
“哦，哦。头发记得擦干。”  
好像真没什么立场再赖在这里了。赤西揉揉屁股，低着头准备——  
等一下！他在干什么？  
赤西傻站在原地，直愣愣地看着龟梨毫无芥蒂地从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑油还有一只，只……  
“小和，你……”  
“怎么，还想留在这里看活春宫吗？”  
虽然一直在同赤西说话，但龟梨在行动上却仿佛完全当赤西没到一般，自顾自地往腰下塞好松松软软的大枕头，往上一躺两腿一张，腰间的浴巾就自动散开，露出两条颜色健康线条漂亮的细腿，还有腿间微微抬头的欲望。  
赤西清楚地听到了自己喉咙滚动吞咽口水的声音。他的脚步就像被钉死在了原地一样，一寸都挪不开！  
“小和……”  
他嗓音沙哑——不可否认的是，即使分开两年了，他仍能被龟梨轻而易举地撩起最原始的欲望。  
龟梨朝赤西的方向瞟了一眼——他其实早就注意到赤西腿间的变化了。  
就是故意撩你的，怎么着？  
就是要让你看得着吃不到，怎么着？  
“哈啊……啊……”  
唉，大概这辈子真的只能当受了吧？后面不空虚的感觉——真好。  
龟梨心想，一边用手将按摩棒往身体更深处推，一边将震动的档位又调高了一级——  
“啊啊，啊啊啊……”  
快感顺着脊柱一路往上爬，炸得头皮阵阵发麻。龟梨一手操纵着身后的按摩棒，一手握住分身上下律动。他歪着脑袋，看一直站在那里不动的赤西。  
“你，啊，你干嘛还不走？啊，啊，我，我警告你，你再不走，我，啊，我男朋友要生气了，啊……”  
说着摸到转动按钮，摁了下去——  
“啊——”  
龟梨只觉得眼前阵阵发白，那只操控分身的手不由得加快了速度。就在这时——  
“啊！你干嘛？”  
赤西不知何时挣脱了脚上的钉子，瞪着一双血红的眼睛，快步走到床边，两手各自抓住龟梨的一边脚踝，用力把人往床边一拖——  
“走开！混蛋！谁允许你过来的！滚！”  
“你男朋友是谁？”  
“关你屁事！放开我！啊！”  
挣扎中，按摩棒早已脱手掉在了床上，龟梨的两只脚被赤西制住，仍不忘又踢又踹。赤西看着他身后一张一阖的小穴，真的恨不得立刻马上以及现在就把他给办了！  
但是他知道，龟梨在外面乖巧可爱，但骨子里却是刚烈的很。自己若真是脑子一热，他大概这辈子都不会再理自己的。  
“放开我！放开我啊！呜呜……混蛋！放开我！”  
龟梨又哭又叫，虽然反抗的力气小了许多，但两只脚仍在不停挣扎。  
赤西叹了口气，终于还是把他的两只脚踝放回到了床上——成功恢复自由，龟梨飞起一脚就踹在赤西左肩上。  
“给老子滚！”  
“对不起，小和。我错了。”  
赤西跪在床边，老老实实道歉。左肩很痛，大概是被踹紫了，他却不敢去管它。  
龟梨被他这么一闹，也没了兴致。他坐起身子，盘腿坐在床上，抓过刚刚散开的浴巾，本想直接搭在腰上，但想了想，还是套在了赤西脖子上，一把将他拽到跟前。  
“知道错了？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
赤西忙不迭地点头，早已被龟梨身上熟悉的橙子香味迷得晕头转向。不用龟梨多说，他跪着凑到床边，两手扶住龟梨的腿，张嘴含住了龟梨那依然有些精神的欲望。  
“啊，哈啊……啊……”  
龟梨两手撑在身体两侧，脖颈后仰出性感的直线——刚刚挣扎时的眼泪早就干了。他忍不住在心里责备自己：  
怎么就是狠不下心呢？  
分手那时的决绝去哪儿了？  
还是说，其实自己一直都不坚决……  
“舒服吗？”  
“还，还行吧，啊……”  
熟悉的口腔的温度，即便已经过了两年，龟梨依然记忆深刻——赤西的舌头灵巧得可怕。他不但会自下而上地一路舔弄，还会在顶端轻轻打转。他会把自己的分身整个含进喉咙深处，却以对嗓子不好为由不许自己这样做……  
赤西仁，你他妈就是一剂毒药！  
“啊，啊，要，要去了，啊——”  
两手终于支撑不住，龟梨整个身子倒在床上。前端喷出的白浊被赤西一滴不漏全部吞了下去。他直起身子，准备再在顶端舔一下——  
“后面！后面……啊……”  
“遵命。”  
赤西微微将身子退开一些，然后在龟梨那急不可耐一张一阖的小穴外沿亲了一下。  
“里面……啊……”  
“你男朋友知不知道，你的敏感点其实没有那么深？”  
其实就在我的舌尖能够着的地方。  
“啊！啊啊——啊——”  
龟梨想，大概此刻丑态毕露的自己，就像被从水里捞上来丢在砧板上的鱼一样吧？垂死地弹跳两下，便瘫软在床上，一动也动不动了。  
“是我弄的舒服？还是男朋友弄的舒服？”  
赤西拽过挂在脖子上的浴巾，在嘴角擦了一下，站起身子——跪得太久，一站起来头都有点晕了。  
龟梨躺在床上看他，呼吸渐渐平稳。  
“这下可以安心走了吧？不送了。晚安！”  
说着背过身去，不再理赤西。  
赤西拉过一旁的被子，替龟梨盖好，这才轻轻地走出卧室。  
确定听到外面大门被关上的声音，龟梨满足地在温暖的被窝里伸了个懒腰。他摸到刚刚被丢到了一旁的按摩棒，放到床头柜上。  
“我男朋友可比你长比你粗比你听话。哼！”


	6. 好好谈……弹吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

赤西心里有一个小小的执念，那就是，女儿出生的日子，要是能跟龟梨扯上一丢丢关系，那就完美了！  
大概他对龟梨，一直都还是有些执念的。  
所以听到护士告诉自己女儿生了的那一刻，赤西第一时间想到的，就是给龟梨发短信。  
虽然知道龟梨早已将自己的号码拉进了黑名单，但他还是会不时地给他写短信。他的手机收件箱里，存了好多没有发送成功的短信，就像日记一样，记录和他分开之后，自己的点点滴滴。  
赤西其实很不喜欢发短信的，以前在杂志上也说过。他自认是那种直截了当的人，不喜欢拖泥带水。所以有什么事情都喜欢打电话。  
龟梨却相反，喜欢发短信，有时还会跟田中两个你一句我一句，嘀嘀咕咕在短信里聊一晚上。  
刚分手的时候，赤西还一度气呼呼地想过，怪不得两个人会分手，电话党和短信党，简直就是不可调和不可妥协的矛盾嘛！  
可人就是这么奇怪，分手的时间越长，赤西却越来越喜欢上了写短信的感觉。电话里的信息，大概是接连不断地传递过来的，一旦其中一方安静下来了，气氛也就跟着变得尴尬了。可是短信是不一样的。当你接到对方发来的短信时，你可以反复阅读，认真思考过后，才开始回复。在写短信的过程中，没有人催你，你可以尽情地享受这种思考回答的乐趣。在按下“发送”键之前，你可以反复斟酌，不断修改，甚至到了最后一刻，你还可以决定放弃发送。  
龟梨大概，喜欢的就是这种感觉吧？  
“生了，是小公主。和你同一天，都是23号。”  
赤西习惯性地按下“发送”后，正准备把手机收回口袋，忽听一声轻响——  
发送成功！  
“天啊！我不是在做梦吧？”  
他居然，把自己的名字从黑名单解除了？  
第二天，龟梨看到网上流传的目击，说等在产房外面的赤西难掩兴奋，激动地“Yeah”出了声。  
龟梨在电脑前翻了个白眼，但还是礼貌地给弘美发了个恭喜的短信。  
“小公主我们会领回家啦！但是媳妇可没打算认哦！”  
龟梨有时会想，其实他们这样，对一个怀胎十月的女人来说，也挺残忍的吧？  
接着，作为杰尼斯首位没有犯法却被开除的艺人，田中的出局再次将KAT-TUN推上了挨黑的风口浪尖。不过大概是因为有了上次赤西退团的经验，这次大家应付起来，要显得更从容了。  
而且，开除的原因和内幕，其实团里的每个人都心知肚明。其实从08、09年那段时间开始，大家已经隐隐感觉到，事务所的新高层们，并不喜欢特立独行的KAT-TUN。  
权力层总是喜欢便于管理可以调教的听话乖乖仔，可偏偏KAT-TUN里的每一个人，骨子里都太张扬，太随性。更“糟糕”的是，偏偏有那么多粉丝还就喜欢这种霸道总裁的清新不做作……  
“我有不能说的秘密，我有不得不离开的理由。”  
赤西有了自己的工作室，还会不定期地在各种pub开小型演唱会。虽然论风光程度大约不及当年在KAT-TUN的时候，但他总归是有了更多的自由空间，可以做自己想做的事了。  
龟梨虽然把赤西的手机号移出了黑名单，却没打算和他有更进一步的交流。赤西每天的短信都轰炸式的发过来，他每条都会认真看，却是一次也没回复过。  
就要晾着你，怎么的？  
不过，大概是世界太小，抑或是命运弄人，两人居然在火星哥的演唱会上，官方地重逢了！  
“Hi！”  
看到赤西惊喜地朝自己招手，还朝自己这边走来。龟梨即便想躲，也碍于面子躲不开了。  
他只好淡定地坐在自己的座位上，其实心里早就锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣了。  
“Hi！”  
直到坐到龟梨身边的空位上，赤西才敢低声唤他的名字。  
“小和。这么巧，你也在。”  
距离上一次两人在龟梨的公寓里近距离接触，又过了差不多半年了。  
“嗯。”  
龟梨似冷非冷地点了点头。  
“你又加回我的手机号了？”  
“不小心搞错了，又懒得再删而已。”  
“那我给你发的短信，都有收到吗？”  
“嗯。”  
只是见到龟梨点头，赤西都觉得很高兴了——自己的脸皮，还真是越来越厚了。  
“那你怎么都不回我？”  
“没钱。”  
“哦。”  
赤西哀怨地嘟了嘟嘴。  
“那你怎么也不接我电话？”  
“没空。”  
“哦。”  
赤西的声音愈发哀怨了。  
“那，那我能跟你谈谈吗？”  
龟梨本想直接回他一句“没心情”，眼睛却鬼使神差地看向了赤西。赤西也正好在看他——四目相对，龟梨只觉得自己的心脏忽然就怦怦怦擂鼓一般地狂跳，几乎要从喉咙口蹦出来了！  
“你……想跟我谈谈？”  
龟梨挪开视线，冷着声音问道。  
“嗯嗯！”  
赤西两眼一亮，忙不迭地点头——说时迟那时快，龟梨突然凑过身子，照着赤西的脑门儿，“嘣”的狠狠弹了一记爆栗！  
“哎哟！”  
“好了，弹完了。”  
赤西疼得两眼一黑，捂着脑袋不停抽气。  
“好痛！小和，你下手好狠！哎哟……哎哟哎哟……”  
赤西这边疼得眼冒金星两眼发黑，隔壁的龟梨却是笑脸盈盈，低头玩手机去了。


	7. 土崩瓦解……不开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

第一次在剧里出演爸爸，龟梨窝在床上一边研读剧本，一边抱着从网上订购的等身宝宝，练习着该如何抱孩子。  
“乖！不哭不哭。乖！”  
龟梨还特意请教了妈妈抱小孩的方法。妈妈毕竟养大了他们四兄弟，后来大哥和二哥也都已经有了小孩，妈妈抱小孩的经验应该说是相当丰富了。听着妈妈在电话里一个步骤一个步骤地教，龟梨大概也掌握了抱娃娃的正确姿势。  
“唉，可惜家里的小朋友都大了，不然你都可以实践……对呀！”  
电话那头妈妈一声“对啊”，龟梨心里不由得咯噔就是一声。  
该不会……  
“你不是之前还跟赤西有说有笑的吗？”  
果然……  
龟梨觉得如果现在是line的聊天界面，自己一定要发一个的表情。  
“嘛，反正他手上有资源，干嘛不利用一下？”  
自己跟赤西分手的事情，家里也是知道的。听到妈妈把赤西的女儿形容为“资源”，龟梨默默地滴了一滴汗。  
“好啦，妈。先挂啦，我抓紧时间睡前再练习一下。爱你！”  
妈妈说起赤西的时候，语气虽然那么冷淡，但是又感觉，好像隐隐地还是希望自己和他的关系能缓和一些？  
“怎么可能？”  
说到底，一直都是自己在心思思吧？  
龟梨一手怀抱假娃娃，一手轻轻在她的小鼻子上刮了一下。  
“要不要去看看你呢？你来到这个世界后，我还从来没见过你呢！”  
没想到的是，弘美居然在这个时候发短信来了——  
“小和，店里新设计了一款帽子，周末过来看看吗？”  
弘美开了个网店，卖一些DIY的手工制品。她大部分时间都在家里，所以基本上除了去工场看货，她所谓的店，其实就是指家里。  
龟梨正在斟酌回信的内容，第二条短信又接进来了——  
“小和，小和。听说你要拍抱宝宝的戏了？”  
这这这这不是弘美的画风吧？  
会“小和小和”连续叫两声的，绝对不是弘美，更不可能是礼保……  
龟梨突然就不知道该怎么回这条短信了。好在紧接着，第三条短信就又到了——  
“小和，不要理那条短信。我已经教育过偷拿我手机的家伙了！”  
果然，刚刚那条短信是赤西发的……  
然而，更让龟梨想不到的是，赤西居然用自己的手机号打电话过来了！  
明明已经快4年没接过他的电话了，可是此时此刻，龟梨却犹豫了……  
龟梨鬼使神差地，就按下了“接听”键——比他的“喂”先到一步的，是一个从未听过的陌生的声音——  
“呀呀，呀呀……”  
那一刻，龟梨只觉得自己辛辛苦苦修筑了四年，期间还修修补补过的防御工事，彻底土崩瓦解了。


	8. 神助攻……不下来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

“叮咚，叮咚。”  
龟梨按完门铃后，便退开一步，在台阶下等待主人前来开门。  
不一会儿，就听到有“嗒嗒嗒”的脚步声朝门口靠近——不明所以的，龟梨觉得自己的心脏就跟那催人的门铃一样，“叮咚叮咚”响个不停！  
“来了。”  
来开门的，是赤西。  
“小和。”  
龟梨一愣，下意识地后退了一步——  
“小心！”  
没有片刻犹豫，赤西一把拽住龟梨的手，直接把他拽了上来！  
“哎，哎！”  
可怜龟梨好久没来，想不到重逢的第一次竟是跌跌撞撞地扑进了赤西的家门！  
“小！和！”  
好在一进家门，弘美就几乎是飞一般地扑了过来，一把抱住了龟梨。  
“小和！”  
没想到弘美一上来就这么热情，龟梨差点没能接住飞扑过来的弘美，——好在赤西在后面适时地扶了一下龟梨的腰，不然这一下可能要摔大了！  
“小和！呜……我好想你啊，小和！”  
“弘美姐姐，我也想你嗒！”  
龟梨不禁想起分手以前，赤西也常常这样抱着自己蹭啊蹭——所以这是来自弘美的可怕遗传吗？  
想那些乱七八糟的做什么呢？  
龟梨在心里告诫自己：说好了今天是来看弘美店里的新品的！  
当然，顺便看一看小宝宝……也是可以的。  
“走，小和。”  
弘美亲热地挽住龟梨的手，带着往客厅里去了。  
龟梨下意识地回头看了赤西一眼，顺便看了一眼鞋柜。  
“小和，你快看，这是我新设计的帽子。”  
弘美说着，兴奋地从衣帽架上取下一顶墨绿色的鸭舌帽——龟梨一看那帽子上东西南北各一个大刺刺的“和”字，顿时有些招架不住了。  
“弘美姐，这，会不会太夸张了一点？”  
不知道弘美知不知道网上有很多金刚钻石盘，他们到现在还坚定地站着“AK”咧！这要是放出商品让他们看到……  
“怎么？”  
弘美傲娇地一挑柳眉。  
“我KO还要经谁同意吗？”  
说着还犀利地飞了赤西一眼。赤西脖子一缩，赶紧想办法转移话题——  
对了！  
赤西灵机一动，风一般地冲回房间——龟梨只听见车轮子划过地板的一阵轰隆隆声，还伴随着丁零当啷一阵响，接着，一辆婴儿车就冲到了自己跟前！  
“呀……呀……”  
论谁躺里面都经不起赤西这样推，更何况一个不满半岁的小婴儿！宝宝当即就给弄得哇哇大哭！  
“呀……呀……呀……”  
“赤西仁你有病吧！”  
龟梨忍不住骂了一句，随即才想起这是赤西家，弘美还在一旁。他急忙说了声“对不起”，顶着一张大红脸，蹲下身子去安慰受到惊吓的小宝宝。  
“不哭……哦，不哭不哭……哦，哦……”  
说着还伸出食指，穿过婴儿床边的护栏，伸进去轻轻戳小宝宝的肉手。  
“不哭……哦，不哭……”  
说来还真是神奇，被龟梨这样轻声安抚了没多一会儿，宝宝还真的就不哭了。她挺着小肚子躺在婴儿车里，朝龟梨挥舞着小拳头。  
“呀！呀呀……”  
“啊，好可爱……”  
龟梨只觉得自己的一颗心都要化了。弘美在一旁笑道：  
“我就知道，她会跟小和亲近的。要不要抱一下？”  
龟梨突然想到，那天晚上赤西用弘美手机发来的那条短信。他有些不安地看向赤西——他其实很想问，鞋柜里好像没看到像是黑木的鞋子。她不怎么过来吗？  
还是今天特意收了起来？  
赤西对上龟梨的视线，眼神温柔。  
“家里除了多一个小家伙，还和以前你来的时候一模一样。你放心好了。”  
“就是说。”  
弘美笑眯眯地扶起龟梨。  
“你看，宝宝要你抱抱了。”  
“呀！”  
龟梨扶着婴儿床的护栏，看到躺在里面的小婴儿正朝自己张开肉肉的怀抱。三个月的小宝宝，正是刚刚学会从握拳到张开手指的阶段，看到如此迫不及待的小可爱，龟梨觉得自己的眼眶好像都有些湿润了。  
他伏下身子，小心翼翼地将两手穿到宝宝的腋下，轻轻的将她提起，仿佛易碎的珍宝一般，从婴儿床里抱出来。  
“和和抱。”  
将孩子抱在怀里的那一刻，龟梨突然发现，好像妈妈在电话里教自己的那些抱宝宝的姿势和手法，自己几乎是出于本能地，瞬间就学会了。  
“Theia喜欢和和吗？”  
赤西凑过去，用手指轻轻戳女儿的肉脸颊。  
“呀，呀。”  
小宝宝被龟梨抱得舒服，伸着小手臂呀呀叫个不停。  
弘美不知什么时候已经离开了客厅，龟梨全神贯注地抱着怀里的婴儿，赤西在一旁有一下没一下地逗女儿。两人的头挨得很近，不知不觉间，前额已经抵在了一起。  
“小和……”  
赤西嗓音沙哑，抬手拨开龟梨那搔得自己脸痒痒的刘海。  
“你说，我们这样，像不像一家人？”  
情不自禁的，赤西一手将抱着婴儿的龟梨揽入怀中，另一只手扣住龟梨的后脑勺，在他的前额落下一个深情的……  
“嗯，嗯？”  
看着赤西铁青着脸离开自己，龟梨几乎是逃难一般地把烫手宝宝转手塞进了正好又出现在客厅的弘美，顶着一张憋红的脸，抖着肩膀跑了出去。  
“这……”  
弘美一脸懵逼地看了看自家儿子。赤西用手背拼命抹嘴，铁青着脸也跟着追了出去。


	9. 说不清……楚了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

龟梨一跑进花园，终于再也憋不住，蹲在地上狂笑出声！  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
某人笑得如此猖狂，追出来的赤西根本不用定位，就马上寻到他了。  
“龟！梨！和！也！”  
太久没有直呼过龟梨的名字，以至于龟梨听到自己名字后的第一反应，居然是眨巴着兔子眼喊了一声——  
“到！”  
赤西一愣。龟梨则是再次笑崩，干脆一屁股坐在地上，笑得上气不接下气，眼泪一串接着一串地往外蹦！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎哟，哎哟我的肚子，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
赤西走到龟梨跟前，蹲下身子，大手按在他的头上就是一顿揉。  
“啊！你干什么？”  
龟梨赶紧伸手去抢救自己的头发。  
“说！额头上抹了什么？”  
“驱蚊霜，哎呀！别揉了！”  
龟梨坐在地上，拼命打赤西在自己头上乱薅的魔爪。  
“还笑不笑？还笑不笑？”  
赤西怕又把龟梨弄生气了，差不多就收了动作，手却依然按在龟梨的头上。  
“干嘛？”  
龟梨坐在地上，低头抠地上的泥。  
“哪里没涂驱蚊霜？嗯？”  
“关你屁，嗯……”  
赤西捏住下巴的力度很轻，但龟梨仍是不受控制地被迫抬起了头——赤西在龟梨的红唇上轻轻吮着，随即又在他的嘴角啄了一下。  
“我猜，蚊子大概不敢叮你这里。”  
“你……”  
龟梨赶紧想用手背去擦嘴，抬起手背却发现，两只手上都沾满了泥。  
“来，我帮你擦。”  
赤西说着，凑过来又要亲龟梨。龟梨这次可不客气，直接在他的胸前印了两个脏爪印。  
“赤西仁，你是有老婆的人！”  
“网上po出来的结婚届是空白的。”  
“你女儿总不能是假的吧？”  
“小和。”  
赤西抵住龟梨的前额，低声问道：  
“如果我说我没碰过她，你信吗？”  
赤西的桃花眼离得太近，害龟梨没法随心所欲地翻白眼。  
“你那女儿长得挺像你的。”  
“代孕的方法有很多，你可以谷歌一下。”  
龟梨突然脑子有点卡壳了，想不明白赤西为什么要跟自己说这些。  
“你……我……”  
好在屋里及时响起弘美的声音——  
“人呢？都哪儿去了？”  
“来了！”  
龟梨红着脸推开赤西，站起身拍衣服上的泥。赤西也跟着站了起来。龟梨看了赤西一眼，把手上的泥全擦到他衣服上去了。  
“我已经有男朋友了。”  
说着一蹦一跳地回屋去了，留下一个胸前一片抽象派艺术的赤西在那儿傻笑。  
“简直和初恋那会儿一毛一样。”


	10. 请君入瓮……中捉鳖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

车子缓缓开进地下车库。赤西将车子停进熟悉的车位，一脚脚刹踩稳，一个侧身，解开安全带的同时，顺势就将副驾驶座上的龟梨搂了过来。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨感觉自己几乎是从两个座位之间碾压过去，连滚带爬地才坐到了赤西身上。他趴在赤西身上，反手摸到车窗的控制按钮，把前后左右的车窗通通放了下来。  
“小和，小和……”  
赤西一边叫着龟梨，一边在他的脸上胡乱亲吻。  
四年，四年没碰过这个人了。天晓得这一千零一夜里，他有多想念眼前这个人——想念得恨不得疯掉，恨不得把杂志上的他当作真人，揉成一团塞进嘴里吃掉。  
吃进肚子里，就彻底是他的了。  
“小和，我好想你。”  
“我，我要告诉你老婆……”  
龟梨坏笑着，两只爪子却不老实地把赤西的衬衣下摆从裤子里抽了出来，顺着他滚烫结实的腹肌一路摸了上去。  
“嘿，结婚之后身材保持得还不错嘛，说好的发福呢？”  
“小和，你在玩火。”  
赤西的声音，较刚才又沙哑几分。  
这时，外面有车灯由远及近地照射过来。龟梨将身子尽量放低，两手伸长，在后座摸来摸去。  
“干什么，你？”  
赤西被龟梨这样紧贴着左扭右扭，下面已经鼓得快要撑破裤裆了。  
车灯在距离他们很近的地方停了下来，赤西听到龟梨在自己耳边轻声坏笑，然后直起身子，捋了捋微乱的头发，从容地推开车门，反身下车。  
“哟！”  
那车灯的主人摇下车窗。龟梨礼貌地同人打招呼。  
“晚上好。才下班吗？”  
那边一声苦笑。龟梨会意道：  
“辛苦了。”  
“能碰到龟梨君，辛苦也值得啊！”  
“您过奖了。啊，不好意思……”  
龟梨在外人面前，永远都是谦逊有礼的乖宝宝好青年。  
对面的车主看不清龟梨车里的状况，只见龟梨在那儿弯着腰，把头探进车子里。  
“龟梨君这是……”  
龟梨放开被自己摁在放倒的座椅上强吻的赤西，重新探出头来。  
“不好意思，重要的东西找不着了，不知是不是落在了车里。”  
“哈哈，那你好好找吧！我先走了。再会。”  
“慢走。”  
龟梨朝车主点头示意。车灯一走远，龟梨就被一把拽进了车里。  
“在找什么重要的东西啊，龟梨君？”  
这回，轮到赤西按住龟梨的头强吻了。  
“嗯……”  
16秒后，龟梨推开赤西，一巴掌扣上车门，一边往电梯方向走还，一边自言自语：  
“没在车里？那是去哪儿了呢？”  
大约就是前后两部电梯的间隔，龟梨刚进家门，鞋都还没来得及换，赤西就用他“落”在自己身上的那串钥匙开了门，直接把人摁倒在了鞋柜上。  
“救命……嗯……入室强……嗯……”  
龟梨被吻得呼吸困难，得来不易的空隙不抓紧时间换气，还在那里呜噜呜噜地一通胡说。  
“小戏精。”  
赤西“啪”地往龟梨屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
“钥匙都‘落’在我身上了，还不是请君入瓮吗？”  
请君入瓮——瓮中捉鳖？  
“你TM才是王八！”  
龟梨用力挣开一脸懵逼的赤西，照着他的鼻尖一口咬下去！  
“嗷！”  
赤西捂着鼻子，心想四年不见，龟梨这调情的本事当真见长！  
莫不是，真的有新男友了？  
一想到这里，赤西就难掩心头怒火，脚上鞋子胡乱一甩，噔噔噔就追着龟梨进了卧室。  
“龟小和！你给我老实交代！”  
赤西气急败坏地冲进卧室，一进门，就呆住了——  
龟梨的衣服全都塞进了浴室门口的洗衣篮，光裸的翘臀正高高撅起对着自己这边，脸压在枕头上，一手在身前握着分身上下撸动，一手握着上次成功让赤西大吃飞醋的按摩棒，一下一下地在自己身后开疆拓土。  
“啊……啊……”  
赤西觉得自己两眼发烫。他尽量放缓呼吸，一步一步地朝龟梨靠近。  
“我当是什么重要的东西呢！”  
赤西单膝跪上床，握住龟梨手持按摩棒的那只手腕，顺势将那按摩棒往里一推——  
“啊！”  
龟梨当即腰下一软，身前也跟着淌下几滴白浊。他侧过头，喘息着瞪赤西。  
“你，你不是东西。”  
“当然。”  
这下，赤西成功get到龟梨的梗了。他握住按摩棒亲自操作，深一下浅一下地在龟梨的后穴里突进。  
“啊，啊，慢，慢一点……”  
龟梨被弄得腰肢颤抖，负责支撑身体的肩膀几乎要持不住力。  
赤西另一只脚也跪上床，一手操作按摩棒，一手解开自己的裤子。  
“我不是东西，你男朋友才是东西。”  
这个白痴，又把自己骂进去了吧？  
龟梨心里暗自好笑，两只手摸到赤西横在自己腰侧的腿上，将他的裤子往下拽了拽。  
“套子放哪儿了？”  
龟梨用手一指右边床头柜。赤西挑眉一笑，伸长手凑过去，从第一格抽屉里的小塑料盒里摸出了一只。  
“哟，你男朋友跟我一个size的？”  
“比，比你大。啊！”  
赤西将按摩棒一抽出来，龟梨的后穴立刻不满地缩紧抗议。赤西举起那按摩棒仔细看了看。  
“你确定它比我大？”  
说着武装好家伙，慢慢推进龟梨那饥渴的小穴。  
“啊……好……”  
好大……好满……  
龟梨将脸埋进枕头里，心里暗叫道：以后要买个可以调节温度的棒棒才行。  
这家伙，太烫了！  
“好什么？”  
赤西一手扶住龟梨的腰，掌控好节奏，快一下慢一下，一手连扯带拽地扒掉自己身上的衣服，顺手就投进了洗衣篮里。  
还记得以前两人无聊，常常比赛投篮，看谁投进洗衣篮里的衣服多，赢的那个可以亲对方一下。  
龟梨其实投篮精准度蛮高的，但总是在最后一个球上“掉链子”。自己每次都乐滋滋地赢下比赛，抱住龟梨亲了又亲。  
“吻，吻我。”  
大概，龟梨是喜欢那种被人疼被人亲的感觉的吧？  
赤西笑着伏下身子，轻轻扳过龟梨汗湿的脸，顺着他的额头一路亲下来。  
“这回你不怕驱蚊霜了？”  
“你那药效能比我还持久？”  
赤西抱起龟梨的腰，将他从床上拽起来。  
“来，慢点。”  
“啊……”  
赤西滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴着龟梨的后背，汗水已经将两人粘得无法分开。龟梨努力调整着呼吸，双腿向两边张开，坐到赤西的腿上。  
“坐稳哦！”  
“啊，等，等一下！”  
赤西根本不需要用力，那隔着橡胶套都烫手的烧火棍轻而易举地就顶到了龟梨的深处。  
“啊！”  
龟梨忍不住双手反撑在赤西腰侧，微微抬起腰肢轻轻扭动。  
“小和。”  
赤西抓住龟梨的腰，帮着他在自己身上扭腰抬胯。  
“你这么骚，你男朋友知道吗？”  
“当，当然。啊，那里……啊！”  
赤西忽然就加快了挺进的速度，按住龟梨的腰突突突快速打起桩来。  
“慢，慢一点，啊，太，太快了！啊……”  
“它有我快吗？”  
“你，你快。啊，啊，慢，慢一点……”  
你射得比它快。  
“然后呢？它还有哪里比我好？”  
赤西慢慢将伸直的腿收回来，准备换个姿势进行最后冲刺。  
“它，它听话，它不让我生气，不让我操心，不让我难过，不让我哭，啊……”  
“来，小和，换个姿势。”  
赤西将龟梨抱离自己的身体，放到床上。随后退下床去，抓过龟梨的两只脚踝，将他拉到自己跟前，自上而下再次进入——  
“啊！呜……”  
龟梨被插得眼神涣散，眼泪控制不住地往外淌。他将左手前臂挡在嘴上，企图挡住一些呻吟。  
要死了，要死了，再这样做下去，真的要……  
“呜……”  
龟梨忍不住将空出的那只手移到自己的分身——刚一碰上，滚烫的白浊就噗噗噗地喷了出来。  
“呜——呜！”  
比上次的体验更加可怕，赤西居然趁着龟梨高潮的时候，俯身含住了他还在往外噗噗喷射的分身，舌尖抵着顶端用力一吸——  
“呜啊——”  
这下，龟梨终于再也绷不住，被折磨得放声大哭出来！  
“呜啊——放，放过我吧……呜呜……哈啊……呜啊……”  
赤西放开龟梨，右手大拇指指腹抹去落在嘴边的白浊，邪魅一笑：  
“告诉你男朋友，该换根按摩棒了。”


	11. 想求婚……头了吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

日子还是像往常一样有条不紊地进行着，赶通告，接戏，拍写真，上番组。但是明眼人都看得出来，龟梨的笑容，似乎比起之前，要走心得多。  
赤西那边更不必说，用U君的话就是，一整个都傻乐得冒泡了。  
“啦啦啦，今天也是大晴天！”  
赤西坐在工作室里，一边哼着小曲，一边打开作曲软件。  
“不了，还是先问问小和周末过不过来吃饭吧！”  
虽然已经把人重新吃干抹净，但赤西还是相当小心谨慎，生怕一个不小心，就又把龟梨小女王给惹毛了。所以现在只要想见龟梨，赤西一定会毫不犹豫地搬出女儿，还有弘美——这两只挡箭牌，绝对是世界上最坚硬的盾。  
赤西心里明白，依照龟梨那官方的性格，再加上现在KAT-TUN在事务所里的处境，谨慎一点，总是没有坏处的。  
而且，现在的自己又还没有足够能力，强大到能让龟梨光明正大地和自己在一起。  
“唉……”  
“怎么了？”  
龟梨被赤西折磨得腰酸背痛就差腿抽筋，好不容易求饶成功逃去洗澡，一出来就听到男人的叹息，不由得皱了皱眉。  
“你有什么好叹气的？我这儿焦头烂额都还没出声呢！”  
说着把手里的干毛巾精准地飞到赤西头上。  
赤西摘下“假发”，盘腿在床上坐好，拍拍自己的膝盖。  
龟梨别开微红的脸。  
“好好帮小爷擦头发。别的，想都别想。”  
“放心。”  
赤西笑着往床边挪了挪，拉过龟梨，将他按在自己身前坐好，开始一门心思帮他擦头发。  
“为了我这根按摩棒的可持续发展，我会悠着点的。”  
“滚。”  
龟梨用屁股把赤西往后撞开一些，跟着坐上床，背对着赤西，等着他给自己擦头发。  
赤西把毛巾盖到龟梨头上，一边帮他擦头发，一边轻轻帮他按摩头皮。  
“你刚刚说焦头烂额……是办公室那边又有状况了？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨努了努嘴。  
“你又收到风声了？”  
不开心，明明跟自己在一个团，怎么那帮家伙一个两个都喜欢找赤西当知心哥哥？  
“欺负我年纪小。哼╯^╰”  
“你身上担子已经很重了，阿KA担当。”  
“不要套近乎。谁跟你‘阿卡’了？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
赤西拿开毛巾，揉了揉龟梨的头发。确认已经干得差不多了，就将毛巾搁到一边，帮他轻轻按摩肩膀。  
“嗯……那里，重一点，哎哟！”  
赤西以为龟梨吃痛，赶紧放轻了些力道。  
龟梨犹豫了片刻，终于还是把手轻轻搭在了赤西正在按摩的手背上。  
赤西不由得动作一滞。过了好一会儿，他才慢慢地张开五指，同龟梨十指紧扣在一起。  
这个动作他已经四年没做，却依然熟练。  
赤西自后面轻轻搂住龟梨。  
“我也就是听听。当然，如果需要帮忙的话，我这些年也稍微认识了一些人。”  
龟梨松开和赤西相握的手，轻拍他的手背。  
“你刚刚唉声叹气做什么？”  
赤西知道龟梨是想换话题了，知趣地回答道：  
“在想怎么样才能从按摩棒升职为男朋友。”  
“切。”  
龟梨转过身，面对着赤西。赤西下意识地别开眼睛——其实赤西很怕和龟梨对视。除了情深意切时的凝望，他一般都会选择在边上、不远处，或者侧面注视龟梨。  
龟梨的目光太犀利，像盯紧了猎物一举一动，时刻准备着出击的猛兽。  
现在，赤西常常羡慕女儿——要是龟梨注视自己时的目光，也能像注视女儿那样温柔慈爱，他就要载歌载舞了！  
“你会离婚吗？”  
“啊？”  
赤西被龟梨问得一愣。龟梨起身，爬到床头准备铺被子。  
“就算像你说的那样，你们只是名义上的夫妻。只要你还想在这里的娱乐圈混，你就不可能出柜离婚。”  
“小和……”  
赤西爬到龟梨身边，搂着他，头轻轻靠在他的肩膀上。  
“我可……”  
“嘘。”  
龟梨回身，食指点在男人唇上。  
“何必呢，把彼此都逼得那么紧。你要是有那心思，不如想想怎么凑个‘好’字吧！”  
“诶？”  
赤西再次懵逼。龟梨笑笑不再理他，背对着躺下了。


	12. 充电也好……准备一下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

田口宣布退出的消息，着实给了KAT-TUN的粉丝当头一棒，骂的退的，哭的黑的，从微博到推特，一打开网页就占了一大片。  
那段时间，龟梨都没怎么上网。他实在是没时间——仿佛是预示着什么，在田口退社前的这段时间，通告发碟轮着来，加上手头还有Going的任务，龟梨基本就成了一个86年的小陀螺，被工作抽得滴溜溜直转，一刻也不得停歇。  
“小和？”  
以前龟梨忙起来就一不做二不休三过家门而不入，除了四体通勤基本就五谷不分六亲不认，赤西除了心疼，顺便做点自主研发的家常便饭喂饱龟梨，也帮不上他太多忙。现在自己出来单干，摸爬滚打四五年，手头也积累了一些人脉，然而龟梨似乎也不怎么为自己的诚意所动，反而……  
“Theia，看这里……”  
“来，跟和和握手。你好……”  
我不好！  
赤西被遗忘在屏幕闪闪的书房里，好不容易把龟梨盼来休个小假，周末一起吃个饭，谁曾想龟梨直接把蹦蹦跳跳去开门的自己摁到了门背后，两步跳上台阶，扑完弘美就去扑Theia，当真是把自己给妥妥地无视了。  
Theia！粑粑心里苦！  
一个都已经这样了，这要家里真的再多一个……管他凑不凑得成一个“好”，反正赤西觉得，自己是肯定不会好了。  
“小和？小和……”  
赤西可怜兮兮地扒在门边，看着龟梨抱着Theia坐在懒人沙发上，Theia坐在他腿上，一大一小玩得不亦乐乎。  
算了，自己还是默默地回去写歌吧。  
想想自己真是命苦，先是被甩，现在好不容易慢慢有了把人追回来的倾向，可到头来却还比不上龟梨的“男朋友”牌按摩棒……  
人家好歹还有机会跟龟梨肌肤相亲，可自己呢？  
“唉……”  
求婚也不行，离婚也不行……  
赤西烦闷地拉开书桌最下面那格抽屉，五年前买的那枚戒指，现在还乖乖地躺在天鹅绒的小方盒里。拿起小方盒，垫在下面的一对米奇米妮公仔就露出来了——也是五年前买的，在迪士尼，一对跪坐着，身着传统新婚和服的米奇米妮。  
赤西把那公仔拿出来，又把装着订婚戒指的小方盒放到桌上，两样东西并排放在一起，仔细地看。  
“对啊，为什么我不能向小和求婚呢？”  
虽然不能向那些秀秀一样，公开求婚求祝福什么的，可是……那枚放了5年的戒指，是时候派上用场了。  
这边，赤西挥舞着志得意满的拳头，那边，龟梨在连轴转的一大串紧锣密鼓的工作之后，全团终于再一次迎来了成员退出——然后，在粉丝和媒体纷纷质疑KAT-TUN是不是要就此解散的时候，仅剩的三人进入了传说中的充电期。  
“我倒觉得，充电未必是件坏事。”  
赤西接过被龟梨哄得直打小呼噜的女儿，将她放到小床上。  
Theia已经快两岁了，赤西早就撤掉了她的婴儿床，换成了幼儿用的小床。然而Theia睡那小床的时间却不多——龟梨每次过来看她，若是要留宿，必定都是把Theia当成安心玩偶一般，抱着跟她睡一张大床的。  
可怜赤西这根按摩棒，则只有在护送龟梨回家的时候，才有可能获得一点点亲近主人的特权。  
“要是一直在赶工，都没有时间静下心来思考和整理，不光人会累垮，作品的质量也会下降的。”  
“你倒是一套一套的道理多多。”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑。  
“我一个套的确可能不，哦！”  
被龟梨一巴掌盖在嘴上，赤西只觉得嘴皮子被打得有些发麻。他下意识地嘟起嘴。  
“干，干什么，你？”  
龟梨觉得掌心有些痒，知道是赤西在亲自己，红着脸又把男人推远了些。  
赤西抓住龟梨的手腕。  
“小和，找个时间，去迪士尼吧！”  
我和你。


	13. 相爱没有那么容ea……sy go！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

赤西原本真的是打算跟龟梨两个人在迪士尼花一天时间，好好过一个久违的二人世界，约个会，顺便求个婚的。然而……  
“龟小和，你是故意的吧？”  
一早从公寓出来就忙得团团转，神龙见首不见尾，好不容易把人捉回家，龟梨又一门心思扑到Theia那里去了。  
当然，看到一大一小玩得那么开心，赤西自然是不舍得去打搅的——结果就是，等龟梨把玩累了的Theia哄睡着，自己也已经趴在小床边，头一点一点的打瞌睡了。  
“小和……”  
赤西无奈地摇头，走过去轻拍龟梨肩膀。  
“小和，我们去床上睡。”  
“嗯……”  
感觉自己正被人半搂半抱地扶起，龟梨顺从地抬起双手，挂在赤西脖子上。  
“宝宝不要睡，宝宝要去迪士尼……”  
赤西眼神暗了暗，搂住龟梨的腰。  
“真的不睡？”  
“嗯……不睡……”  
龟梨说着，脑袋在赤西的右肩上蹭了蹭，靠上去睡着了。  
“不睡……”  
“这可是你说的哦，小和。”  
赤西笑着，把龟梨打横抱起，将他的两手圈稳自己的脖子。龟梨顺从地窝在赤西怀里，头自然地枕在他的肩窝里。  
赤西就这么把龟梨一路抱出房间，抱过大厅，无声地跟厅里的弘美和老爸打过招呼，抱着龟梨往外走。  
礼保识相地过来帮哥哥开门。他压低声音，几乎是用气息在问：  
“都这么晚了，怎么不睡家里？”  
赤西看了看怀里熟睡的龟梨，笑着轻声回答：  
“非说不睡，要去迪士尼。”  
礼保抬头看墙上的钟——眼看着就要9点了，这个时候就算路上不塞车，从六本木开到迪士尼，也快到10点的关门时间了。  
赤西用肩膀将门顶开。礼保急忙过去帮忙。  
“他说去哪里就去哪里。不用等我。”  
礼保心领神会，比了个OK的手势。  
赤西没有开他的阿斯顿马丁，而是选了家里的一辆比较平稳的商务车，载着副驾驶座上依旧熟睡的龟梨，晃晃悠悠地往迪士尼去了。  
“嗯……”  
不知道自己睡了多久，等龟梨转了个身，蜷起身子，慢悠悠地睁开眼睛时，赤西已经把车停进迪士尼的停车场了。  
“这里是……”  
“迪士尼啊。”  
赤西欠身过去，替龟梨松开安全带。  
“睡醒了？”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
龟梨揉了揉眼睛，坐直身子，两手扒着车窗看外面。  
“都关门了，来干什么？”  
“不是你坚持说要来的吗？睡觉都不好好睡，一直吵着要来。”  
“怎，怎么可能？”  
龟梨别开脸不看赤西。  
“那现在我……”  
“嘘。”  
赤西的长指轻轻在龟梨的红唇上点了一下。他从中间的小格里拿出那个天鹅绒的小方盒，没有当着龟梨的面打开，而是直接交到了龟梨手里。  
“这是？”  
龟梨没有见过这个盒子，但凭大小，便不难猜出里面是什么东西。他轻轻推开赤西的手。  
“我说过的，不会答应你的。”  
赤西抓了抓头发，没有把手收回。  
“我知道你不会答应的，所以就想直接把东西给你。你如果哪天想答应了，就把它戴上。要是过了十年八年还不打算答应，就把它……”  
“你是把我当成银行的保险柜了吗？”  
龟梨侧过身子，面朝赤西。  
“我就算答应了你又怎样？我们的关系永远不能公开，永远上不了台面。我们也不可能像以前那样，并肩站在同一个舞台……”  
“小和……”  
赤西一手按下窗帘的控制键，一手搂过龟梨，心疼地吻去他脸上不断滚下的泪珠。  
龟梨两手抵在赤西胸前。  
“你看，都这么晚了，还是只能拉上窗帘……”  
“那我拉开？”  
赤西说着又要去按那按钮，龟梨一巴掌将他的手挥开。  
“神经病。嗯……”  
赤西吻住龟梨的唇，跨过中间的空隔，欺身将龟梨压在副驾驶座上。  
“等宝宝长大一点，我就找机会离婚。然后，就光明正大地向你求婚。”  
“你是不打算让我在J家混了吗？”  
龟梨调整了一下姿势，好让自己被压得不那么难受。  
赤西将他的座位放到最低，顺便把座位往后推到底。  
“你只要开心就好。”  
“我跟你在一起就不开心。”


	14. 未完待——嘘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本A：分分合合の20·10  
> 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

龟梨嘟着嘴，在赤西身下扭啊扭——不一会儿，两人股间的滚烫物什就碰到一起了。  
“自己有老婆了还要来拆散我和蓝盆友，我不开心。”  
“那你要怎么样才开心？”  
赤西哑着声音问，一只手已经探到两人的下身，开始急不可耐地拽那些碍事的衣服。  
“慢，慢点，皮带硌着我了……”  
龟梨嘴上抱怨，爪子却比赤西的动作还要快。他两手钻进两人的缝隙间，抓住自己的衣摆往上用力一抽——  
“哦——”  
赤西本想趁机俯身去亲龟梨胸前那可爱的小豆乳，不曾想龟梨的动作太猛，“咚”地就击中了他的鼻子！  
“哎哟！哎哟！”  
“噗……噗呼呼呼呼呼呼……”  
虽然知道已经过了迪士尼的关门时间，但是龟梨还是用手挡住了嘴，生怕自己笑得太欢太大声，引发不必要的车震。  
“笑什么……哎哟……”  
赤西感觉自己可能被撞得性致都没了，捂着鼻子揉了好一会儿。  
“要是撞出血，那可就糗大了。”  
“你现在已经这么脆弱了吗？”  
龟梨笑得脸颊红红的，在昏暗的车内看不清楚，只能透过滑嫩的肌肤感觉到滚烫的热度。他微微缩腿，欠起身子凑过去。  
“我看看……嗯，好像真的有点红了。”  
说着伸出舌尖，在赤西的鼻尖上轻轻舔了一下。  
滚烫粗重的呼吸，一下子就扑到了他的脸上。  
“我要举报你！你居然放烟雾弹偷袭，嗯！”  
就着蹲坐在座椅上的姿势，上面被赤西吻住，下面被强行扒下裤子，龟梨也不知是兴奋多一点还是害羞多一点，整个人都不受控制地微微发抖。  
“啊！”  
赤西握住早已睡醒的龟梨，一手上上下下地抚慰着，一手将龟梨轻轻向后退，让他躺回到椅子上。  
“我何止要放烟雾弹？你信不信，我还敢往你那儿发射核弹？”  
“啊……只，只要不是毒气弹，啊……等，等一下……”  
龟梨在狭小的空间里艰难地翻转身体，背对着赤西。  
赤西的眸色更深了。  
“这么主动？”  
“只是懒得看你，烦人。”  
“你都把我鼻子撞成那样了……”  
赤西委屈地趴到龟梨身上，张口轻咬他右肩的衣服，滚烫的欲望凑到他的股间，有一下没一下地磨蹭，惹得身下的人颤抖更甚。  
“嗯……啊……”  
龟梨低着头，两手交叠撑在椅子上，支撑身体的手臂抖得青筋都露出来了。  
“给，给我……”  
“这么快就撑不住了？”  
赤西笑着，跪坐到龟梨身后，从后面紧紧搂住他，前面抚慰龟梨的手动作更快了。  
“我，我叫你给我一个套套……谁，谁要你那按摩棒了？”  
“哦？”  
赤西伸长空出来的那只手，在包里摸出两只套套。  
“你要反攻？”  
“我只是不想等会儿回去的时候要睡在黏糊糊的车里而已。”  
“就知道小和最贴心了！”  
赤西在龟梨脸上“啵”地亲了个响。  
“来，我帮你。”  
说着又从中间爬回到驾驶座上，仰面躺好，朝龟梨摆了摆手。  
“躺我身上，来，我帮你。”  
“人家有手有脚的。要你？”  
龟梨红着脸，一把将赤西手里的两只套套都抢了过去，快手快脚地给自己套上了其中一只。  
“对对对，小和不要我，要男朋友，要Theia……”  
赤西越说越委屈，嘴嘟得都快能挂油瓶了。  
“那我要小和，可以吗？”  
龟梨没有回答，扶着座椅横过身子，咬开另一只套套的包装，直接叼着套套，就往赤西那根竖着的擎天柱去了。  
“呜……小和？”  
分身被龟梨温热的口腔包裹着，自上而下过了一遍，即便隔着一层橡胶膜，也已经把赤西爽得头皮发麻了！他情不自禁地抬起腿，想将身子撑上去一些——  
“哔——”  
“我去！”  
赤西吓得一个激灵弹了起来！  
今天是不宜求爱还是不宜外出？怎么一天到晚出状况？  
龟梨无语地在椅子上趴了一会儿，默默地缩回到副驾驶上，背对着赤西蜷起身子。  
“回去吧。再不走狗仔该跟着保安来了。”  
“小和我错了我真的错了。”  
龟梨心想：你没错，你一点都没错。错的是小爷我，不该高估你的智商，还有你的办事能力。  
想想还是自家男友靠谱——最近新换了一个粗粗长长君，持久力max还很温暖的那种！  
果然啊，better than bigger and バカ 才是正确的选择！  
龟梨正想着，没听见赤西发动车子的声音，倒是听见外面的脚步声，还有贴着自己后背的滚烫的心跳。  
“刚刚听到的喇叭声……是开走了吧？”  
声音离自己这边越来越近，龟梨紧张得绷直了身体。然而身后那精虫上脑不知死活的赤西牌按摩棒却在这种时候打入了龟梨内部！  
“……”  
龟梨瞪大眼睛捂紧嘴巴，僵在座椅上一动不敢动。赤西那家伙倒好，打入敌人内部之后居然就按兵不动搞潜伏去了。  
“嗯……可能是开走了吧？”  
“那我先回那边去了。辛苦了。”  
“辛苦了。”  
外面的声音终于又慢慢远去。直到完全听不见脚步声，又一动不动地等了快5分钟，赤西才撑起身子，偷偷掀开面前的车窗帘，侦查了一下外面的状况。  
“嗯。这边可以排除危险了。那边……”  
正要反身去开驾驶座那边的车窗——  
“窒息仁我#@\\+&%……”  
“啊，啊？小和你火车跑太快了。慢一点……”  
赤西赶紧回身，轻轻扳过龟梨的身子——只见龟梨脸色潮红，不知是被泪水还是汗水糊了一脸。  
赤西急忙用手替他擦脸上的水。  
“小和，你怎么了？”  
“赤西仁你他妈进来了又不动！去死！”  
龟梨说着，撅起屁股想要把赤西拱开——赤西按住龟梨的腰，趁他往后拱腰的时候顺势向前一挺——  
“嗯——”  
“嘶——”  
原本想去打赤西的手不受控制地用力，指甲在赤西的手臂上扎了个深深的印子！  
“小，小和你这是存心报复？”  
“爆你个头，啊，唔……”  
害怕又惹来什么奇怪的人，龟梨捂紧嘴巴，不敢发出呻吟。赤西在后面奋力打桩，一只手绕到前面，拿开龟梨捂嘴的手，换成自己的。  
他伏在龟梨耳边，嗓音蛊惑。  
“下次要不要把你男朋友约出来？我不介意3P的。不过他充满电要多长时间？”  
“你，你才充，唔……”  
“啊？不充电？难道用电池？啧啧啧，小和你原来这么不环保……”  
“我擦，啊唔……”  
一松手龟梨就要满嘴跑火车，赤西赶紧捂好他的嘴——当然，肯定给他留够了呼吸的空间的。  
“唔，唔，唔，唔唔……唔……”  
赤西由衷地佩服自己，做出了开家里那台商务车出来的决定——这要是为了耍帅把阿斯顿马丁溜出来，估计那震动频率，真能把他俩颠上明天的头条了。  
“小和，小和……”  
赤西叼住龟梨的耳垂，炙热的欲望抵住他的敏感地带，一会儿突进一会儿碾磨。  
“怎么样？惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？爽不爽快？”  
“唔……唔，唔赢了……”  
龟梨被赤西炮轰得眼神涣散眼前一阵白一阵黑的，赤西说了什么，他是一句都没过脑子。  
“唔……芒，芒该我……我要……唔唔……”  
“嗯，我，我也……”  
赤西说着，将身子退开一些，然后照着龟梨那里，大起大落一阵猛攻！  
“唔唔！唔——唔——”  
龟梨晕过去之前，脑子里只有一个想法——戴上了套套的自己，真是太聪明了……  
等到龟梨再次醒来的时候，才发现外面的天已经亮了。自己还在车里，身上盖着赤西的外套。  
看样子，应该是还在迪士尼的停车场里。  
他在座椅上缩起腿，看了看自己的下身——那家伙，什么时候帮自己擦过了？  
“人呢？”  
蜷着身子，慢慢用手肘撑起身子，龟梨刚刚用手拨开一点自己那边的窗帘，赤西的身影就进入视线了。  
他朝自己这边看了看，随即快步走到驾驶座那边，打开门坐进了车里。  
“醒了？来，先吃点东西吧！”  
赤西献宝似的从塑料袋里掏出一盒三明治，还有一支橙汁，都是印着迪士尼图案的。  
“昨晚弄完我也困了，就干脆在车上睡了一会儿。”  
顿了一下，他又补充道：  
“放心吧，没人看到。”  
龟梨曲起腿，缩着身子坐在座位上，慢悠悠地撕开三明治的包装纸。赤西替他将座椅靠背调直。  
“那个……”  
龟梨看着眼前的三明治，轻轻咬了一口。  
“昨天忘了说。恭喜你。”  
“诶？”  
赤西一愣。  
“恭喜……什么？”  
龟梨斜了赤西一眼。  
“你又要当爸爸了，你不知道？”  
“啊？”  
赤西继续懵逼。  
“谁说的？什么时候的事？我是在你说了之后，又去弄过一次……”  
“你老婆发的推你都不知道？城田优都转发了。”  
“我，我又没关注她……”  
“真是一对神奇的夫妻啊！”  
龟梨无奈地摇头，咬着三明治的嘴巴却扬起了无法忽视的弧度。  
“嘛，反正祝福我已经送到了。至于礼物……”  
“求婚！求婚！”  
赤西仍不死心地在那儿闹起义，被龟梨沾着蛋黄的手一巴掌糊在了脑门上！  
“呜……”  
“你真的是仁头猪脑吧？孩子出生你出轨……”  
“那……”  
龟梨吃完最后两口三明治，伸出舌尖，轻轻绕着黏在指间的果酱舔上去。  
赤西只觉得自己的下面又要硬了。龟梨侧过脸，给了他一记魅惑的白眼。  
“要不，送他一场solo con吧？”  
※  
泉涸，鱼相与处于陆，相呴以湿，相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。  
——《庄子·内篇·大宗师》  
何故执著？何不迎接世界，以全新的你我？


	15. 飞行8小时，时差16h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

不得不说，07年被事务所流放的那段经历，赤西还是蛮感激的。至少，多亏了那段时间的四处转悠，现在他过关的速度，就比龟梨要快得多。  
“总算……出来了。”  
龟梨从手提包里掏出手机，刚要给赤西发短信，电话就接进来了。  
“直接出到达厅，洗手间第二格。SOS敲门。”  
龟梨刚想说什么，电话那头已经挂机了。  
“无聊，明知道时间那么赶。”  
龟梨用手扇了扇微热的脸，快步出了到达厅。  
到达厅外的洗手间内——  
“嗯……唔……”  
龟梨刚在门上敲出三长三短，还有一个“三长”没有敲完，隔间的门就突然从里面拉开——龟梨没有准备，一个踉跄跌了进去，直接被早已等在里面的赤西接入怀中。  
“想死我了……小和……”  
明明就在同一架飞机上，龟梨却搬出“好好休息，要是结婚证上的照片睡眼朦胧，信不信我当场悔婚？”的强硬理由，狠心把赤西赶到了老远之外的经济舱去。可怜赤西在经济舱的窄位子上缩成一团暗自神伤，偏偏身边坐的还是一个腰围万丈的加大码，这一路上可把他给逼得快要疯掉了！  
“说，你要怎么补偿我？”  
赤西坐在放下了的马桶盖上，搂着龟梨的腰。龟梨面朝赤西，跨坐在他腿上，照着他的脑门轻轻弹了一记。  
“不是我选了全日空，你还得再憋多两个小时。”  
“是，是。”  
赤西对龟梨的决定从来都是绝对拥护的——反正抱紧他就对了。  
“行李都拿齐了？”  
“小和就是我的全部了，没有别的。”  
赤西搂紧龟梨的腰。龟梨双手捧住赤西的脸，俯下身子亲吻他的唇。  
“嗯……”  
一吻结束，龟梨用右手的大拇指腹，轻轻摩挲赤西的唇瓣。  
“嘴唇不厚的人，薄情寡义。”  
赤西将龟梨搂得更紧了。  
“是啊。本来就只有那么一点点，结果情都给了你，义都给了KAT-TUN，哪可能还搞得出厚切给别人啊？”  
“既然你都说到这份上了，那么为了答谢你，让你一辈子都脱不掉KAT-TUN的头衔，如何？”  
龟梨笑着在赤西侧脸亲了一下，站起身子。他轻轻拉开一条门缝，确定外面没有人，才先钻了出去。  
“外面等你哦！”  
该死的，又朝我眨眼睛……  
呼——吸——呼——吸——  
赤西坐在马桶盖上，认真地做了十几个深呼吸，才终于觉得自己的下身稍微消停了一些。他走出洗手间，从储物柜拿出刚刚寄存的书包。  
龟梨已经在外面叫好的士，坐在车里等着赤西过来了。  
看到赤西背上的大书包，龟梨打趣道：  
“不是说只有我这一件行李吗？”  
赤西笑着取下书包。  
“麻烦送我们到民政局门口。谢谢！”  
赤西将书包放到自己和龟梨中间的位置上，然后在书包的掩护下，握住了龟梨的手。  
“小和不是行李，但同行一定有你。”  
“肉麻。”  
龟梨翻起左手手腕看表，躲在书包后面的右手则“违心”地扣紧了赤西的五指。  
“真好，现在两边都是11月8号。”  
一年只有一次的日子，只有精打细算安排妥当，才能战胜时差和空中时间。  
“当然。”  
赤西笑着看向龟梨。两人的目光在空中交汇。司机透过倒后镜看了看两人，扬起一抹微笑。  
“这可是一生只有一次的日子。”  
※  
Let us break it down   
Easily you understand  
Easily I had a plan  
——赤西仁《A Page》


	16. 我与你，同生共犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：不离不弃の20·30

2005年中，他对还没来得及换下黑银校服的他说：要不要考虑一下，和我在一起？  
2005年底，两人在征得双方家长同意后，正式开始了同居生活。  
2006年初，他和他直接跪在了TTUN跟前，搞得乐屋里一阵懵逼。  
“对不起各位了，可是，我想和仁在一起。”  
“不是，是我带坏小和的。你们要发脾气就冲我来。”  
“那啥……”  
从来没让人觉得是队长的上田抓了抓头发。  
“你们干嘛这样？喜欢又没有错，在一起不好吗？”  
龟梨抬起头，看到中丸在后面轻轻拉着上田的衣摆。  
2006年3月22日，KAT-TUN正式出道，杰尼斯的新一代天团霸气登场，一帮大小伙子干脆把出道发布会搞得跟新婚报告会似的。  
2006年中，他和他鼓起勇气，一起进了社长办公室。结果，被骂了个狗血淋头，一前一后地走了出来。  
“YOU们不要因为年轻就冲动。想清楚了吗？这条路会很难走。非常非常难走。”  
社长对他说。  
“YOU们，嗯，怎么说呢，挺配的。但是呢……嗯，要不，你先去美国半年，冷静一下吧！顺便学好英文，为将来做打算。”  
社长对他说。  
2006年中，他为了实现自己的梦想“主动”脱团，只身前往大洋彼岸。KAT-TUN开始5人活动。  
2006年，他在《唯一的爱》里演一个无视身份地位，敢跟世俗抢真爱的穷小子。很多人说女主角长得就像那个人失散多年的小表妹。  
2007年4月，他回来了，在仙台con上说了“ただいま”。他搭着他的肩膀，笑得像朵漂亮的小红花。他们又一次把新闻发布会办得像结婚发布会似的。  
“YOU们这样算二婚，可是不行的哦！”  
田中请他们到自己开的酒吧喝酒，学着社长的腔调笑他们。  
赤西笑着握住龟梨放在台面上的手。  
“小和想结多少次婚，我都奉陪到底。”  
“酸……”  
田中受不了地摸了摸手臂。  
龟梨微微脸红，去看一旁的田口。田口笑眯眯地坐在那里，和平时一样。  
过了一会儿，田口朝田中扬了扬下巴。  
“来客人了。”  
“欢迎光……”  
田中往门口看去，门外的人坐在轮椅上，也在看他。田中微笑着迎上前去，又重新说了一遍：  
“欢迎光临。您几位？”  
“一，一位。”  
“好的，您稍等一下。”  
田中回头，一手叉腰，一手捏着下巴，看了看店里的桌椅布局。赤西和龟梨看到了门口的轮椅客人，从座位上站起来。  
田中摆摆手。  
“你们是客人，坐着就好。Jun？”  
田口依旧笑眯眯的，起身去帮田中一起挪开桌椅。  
调整好座位，田中亲自到门口，把那轮椅客推了进来。  
“您看看这样坐方不方便？不行的话我们可以再调整。Jun……”  
赤西在一旁笑田口。  
“去吧伙计。”  
不等田口说话，田中先笑了。  
“不敢差遣富二代。”  
“但是你敢榨干我。”  
龟梨看到田口从田中身后经过的时候，大手在他的屁股上拍了一下。  
2008年，他和他商量了很久，在得到了TTUN的同意后，决定在一年前お帰り的舞台上出柜。然而他们设计好的环节，却在最后关头被上头按了下来。  
“不错啊，YOU们。看来分开了半年也没能让你们冷静嘛！”  
“爷爷，我们敬重您，所以决定冷静地向您汇报这件事情。”  
“YOU们这叫‘通知’才对吧？”  
社长看了看他，拿起面前的电话，交代了几句。放下电话后，社长对他说：  
“YOU先回去吧！我跟赤西聊一会儿。”  
他站在那里不肯走，眼神倔强而坚定。  
“赤西说你其实是只野兽。果然没错。”  
最终，还是他把他送回了乐屋，才又折返回了社长办公室。  
“爷爷，条件你开吧！锅都归我。”  
“出去磨炼了半年，倒是显得成熟一点了。”  
社长侧身，拿过桌上的台历，翻了一页，看了看，又翻了一页。  
“定个日子，做告别演出吧！”  
他把手背到身后，捏了捏拳头。  
“好。”  
“不怕告诉YOU，老头子我，马上就要退下去了。以后没人罩着他们，更不可能罩你。大丈夫？”  
他缓慢地，点了头。  
“有想过结婚吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“孩子呢？”  
他顿了一下，也点了头。  
“那好。”  
社长把台历放回原处。  
“好自为之。还有，好好珍惜。”  
他从社长办公室出来，刚关上门回头，他的拳头就已经挥到跟前，拳风甚至扬起了男人额前的发。  
“我同意你自作主张了吗？我同意你任意妄为了吗？我同意你……”  
他左右看了看，确定没有闲杂人等，长指轻轻点在他因为气愤而颤抖的唇上。  
“你同意和我永远在一起吗？”  
“我不同意你这样向我求婚。”  
2009年2月23日，他包下了常去的酒吧替他庆生。烛光摇曳间，他学着电视剧里男主角的模样，单膝跪地向他求婚，并将一个装有1克拉钻戒的天鹅绒小盒交到他手里。  
“小和要是担心，就放在家里吧！”  
“怎么不给我戴上？”  
他攥紧手里的盒子，泪水湿了一脸。  
他仍旧单膝跪在那里，不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
“那个，我想留着结婚那天帮你戴来着。”  
2009年KAT-TUN的con名，叫BREAK THE RECORDS，六人带着破釜沉舟的决心，酣畅淋漓地刷新了一次吉尼斯世界纪录。  
2010年，他再一次为了实现自己的梦想脱团。这一次，他退出得够狠够彻底，以至于媒体的长枪短炮和粉丝的愤怒咆哮，都来不及喷向剩下的五个人，毫不留情地全给了他。  
2010年11月8号，加拿大温哥华——  
“你后悔吗？”  
站在民政局门口，手里拿着崭新的结婚证，龟梨摸着右手无名指上的戒指，慢慢平复下了刚刚接过证书时激动得手指颤抖的窘迫心情。  
赤西把证书放进胸前的口袋里，用手捂了捂。  
“刚刚那鬼佬叽里咕噜讲太快，也不知有没有说漏什么重要内容。”  
赤西说着，从裤兜里摸出手机。  
龟梨嫌弃地看他，脸上却是藏不住的笑意。  
“你不是还出来历练过半年的吗？”  
“我那学的是米国话。这种混着法语的咖拿大，啊，接通了。”  
电话那头，TTUN的脑袋在镜头前挤成一团。  
“阿丸你的鼻子霸屏了！人家要花痴西装小龟。”  
龟梨哭笑不得地看着赤西。赤西脸颊微红，轻咳一声。  
“喂喂喂，快点！干正事！这边没有WiFi，我开着流量好贵的！”  
“都叫你搞境外流量包的啦！哎，我的讲稿呢？”  
终于，兵荒马乱的四人终于分好了年上组和年下组，两两拿着不知从谁的口袋里翻出来的皱巴巴的纸，照着一字一句地念道：  
“赤西仁，从今往后，你愿意赚的钱都上交给龟梨和也，写的歌都唱给龟梨和也听，生的孩子都管龟梨和也叫爸，全权听从龟梨和也指挥吗？”  
赤西面朝龟梨，不假思索地回答道：  
“我愿意。”  
“龟梨和也，从今往后，你也许没有办法和赤西仁在镜头前亲密无间，也许会被媒体追问关于赤西仁的各种消息，也许不能光明正大地带着赤西仁名下的……”  
龟梨不等中丸和上田说完，红着眼睛拼命点头。  
“我愿意。我愿意。”  
※  
I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU BUT...WHAT A PAINFUL WORLD  
爱は何で光だけを魅せて（YO 下らぬWHAT A PAINFUL WORLD）あなたを夺うの？  
——KAT-TUN《No More Pain》


	17. 新婚夜，飞过半个地球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

因为龟梨第二天还有Going的直播，所以两人领完证，在温哥华市区里稍微转悠了一下，就不得不开始往东京返航。  
“说好的新婚蜜月呢？不开心……”  
赤西嘟囔着抱怨，长指夹住龟梨右边的豆乳，轻轻揉捏。  
“嗯……轻，轻点，嗯……”  
龟梨跨坐在赤西腿上，额头抵在男人的左肩上，尽量压低自己的呻吟。  
“这样够轻没？”  
指腹的揉捏换成了指甲的轻轻搔弄，龟梨浑身颤栗，连声音都在发抖。  
“那，那边也要……嗯……”  
害怕自己会忍不住拔高音量，龟梨张嘴，上下两排白牙卡住赤西的肩。  
“遵命，老婆大人。”  
“走开。”  
龟梨红着脸，在下面对着赤西的肚子偷偷给了一拳。  
“哦——”  
赤西装模作样地瞪大眼睛，面露痛苦。  
“小，小和，你，你居然谋杀新婚丈夫……”  
“让你乱叫！人家证书上明明写的是husband and husband的关系……”  
“是是是，小和说什么都是。”  
赤西搂住龟梨的腰，自下而上地仰视自己的爱人。这个男人，怎么就那么好呢？温柔而不懦弱，魅惑却不妖媚，正直善良，大方得体……用自家弘美姐的话说就是：我们家这个バカ小时候摔到过脑袋，笨的只剩一根筋。大概所有的智商和福气，都花在找老婆这件事上了。  
“小和……”  
赤西一手抱紧龟梨的腰，一手顺着他的裤腰探进去，按在他的翘臀上，不重不轻地捏了一下。  
“嗯！”  
龟梨涨红了脸，按住赤西的手，还警惕地回头看。  
“我，我们会不会在里面太久了？”  
两人此刻身处的不是别处，正是飞机头等舱的洗手间内。  
“大半夜的不睡觉，出来排队上厕所？”  
赤西说着，手上动作却是一刻不停，三下两下就将龟梨的裤子褪到了膝弯处，还煞有介事地说：  
“不过小和说的也有道理，所以我们要抓紧……嗯，拉链，帮我……”  
“你，你先把我的裤子提起来一点。”  
赤西不明所以，但还是按照指示办了。龟梨红着脸，提着裤子从赤西身上下来，随即跪到他跟前，温热的呼吸喷洒在了男人的大腿根处。  
“小和……”  
赤西将腿向两边分开了一些，双膝轻轻夹住龟梨的肩膀。龟梨只觉赤西连裤头拉链都是烫的。牙齿刚把拉链拽到底，男人滚烫的硬物就打在了他的侧脸上。  
“啊。”  
“小和。特，套，套……”  
赤西呼吸不稳，连说话都变得结结巴巴。他伸手去掏右边的裤兜。  
龟梨按住赤西的手。  
“新婚夜，不准备全部给我吗？”  
龟梨的眼神温情而魅惑，看得赤西喉头一紧，差点就点头答应了。他定了定神，从裤兜里摸出套套，交到龟梨手里。  
“我那份记在账上，等哪天洗完澡，保证射得你跟怀了我的种一样，肚肚都鼓起来。”  
“流氓。”  
龟梨臊得满脸通红，咬开套套的包装，胡乱就往赤西那跟烧火棍上套。  
“哦，小和。”  
龟梨毫无章法地一通乱摸，把赤西撩得火气更旺。他一把拽起龟梨，将他的身子翻转过来，直接把裤子全部一口气拽到了底。  
龟梨两手扶在洗手台边上，撅起的翘臀轻轻左右晃动。  
“啪。”  
赤西两眼赤红，一巴掌拍在了龟梨的右边臀瓣上。  
“呃。”  
赤西那一巴掌的力道其实不大，但龟梨能感觉到自己的腿抖得更厉害了。他扭过头，恳求赤西的声音发颤：  
“快，快点。”  
赤西几乎是将龟梨扑倒在了洗手台上。他一手扯下碍事的裤子，一手扶稳滚烫的欲望，慢慢推进了龟梨体内。  
“呃，嗯……”  
少了平时前戏必备的润滑，只能靠着套套上的那一点探探路，赤西心下有些后悔，暗骂自己又不是第一天做这种事，怎么就急成这样了？  
龟梨两手撑在洗手台上，低头就能看到手臂上绷起的青筋。他一下接着一下地做些深呼吸。  
“哈……哈……”  
“痛吧，小和？”  
赤西伏在龟梨背上，不敢轻易向前继续推进。他从后面绕过来，亲吻龟梨的脸庞。  
“对不起，我，我一下子没忍住。要不我……”  
龟梨回身，颤抖着声音，伸手想要摸赤西的脸。  
“我，我想看着你。”  
“好。”  
赤西将龟梨抱起来，慢慢退回到马桶这边。  
“小心点，踩在我脚上。”  
“嗯……啊……”  
飞机上的洗手间，即便是头等舱这边的也空间有限，但就算只有两三步路的距离，赤西也退得小心翼翼。而龟梨则是因为体内被欲望轻轻摩擦，难耐得腰肢酥软，分泌出的肠液不一会儿就给赤西的烧火棍湿好了前路。  
“等，等一下，别，啊……”  
赤西的欲望刚从龟梨的体内滑出来，龟梨的小穴就空虚地一张一合，叫嚣着想要更多。他将赤西推倒在马桶盖上，急急地跨坐上去——欲望再一次进入体内，龟梨几乎当场就要爽到高潮。他两手圈紧了赤西的肩膀，脖颈后仰，扯出绷紧健美的直线。  
赤西仁看着眼前的尤物几乎发狂，他收紧怀里的细腰，凑上去，一口咬住龟梨绷紧的颈线。  
“啊……”  
龟梨忍不住叫了出来——就在这时，外面传来了人说话的声音。  
“嘿，我还以为这个点钟没人用洗手间呢！”  
龟梨吓得扑到赤西怀里，涨红着脸，后穴不由得收得更紧了。  
“唔……”  
赤西被夹得头皮一阵发麻。他叼住龟梨近在眼前的耳垂，热气呼进龟梨耳内。  
“这么快就想要了？”  
门外，说话的声音还在继续：  
“怎么，你上完了在这儿等我？”  
“的确是等你，不过是等你的车位。”  
“哟，我就喜欢你这种一言不合就开车的。怎么，隔壁还没出来？”  
“天晓得里面在干什么，哎呀，别堵在门口，快让老子进去。”  
天当然晓得隔壁洗手间里的人在干什么咯！只不过考虑到他们的确占用公共场所有些久……  
“嗯！嗯！嗯嗯……”  
担心会有空姐过来敲门，龟梨紧张得小穴一下接着一下咬紧赤西的烧火棍。赤西无处化解自己的爽快，只得全面开启打桩模式，突突突突地朝着龟梨的敏感点连续猛攻。  
“唔！唔唔……”  
可怜龟梨被顶得眼冒金星，嘴上还要忙着同赤西唇舌交缠，一只手握住自己的分身上下撸动，眼看着就要到达顶峰了！  
“唔……哈，仁嗯……”  
“来了！”  
赤西用力往龟梨体内一顶，一手捂住龟梨的嘴，一手同龟梨一起抓住他的分身，把腰弓成虾米状，张嘴含住他高涨的分身——  
“嗯！嗯嗯嗯——”  
龟梨尽数喷进了赤西嘴里，新婚夜的爽快加上随时可能被人敲门的害怕，让他攀上了前所未有的制高点。他趴在赤西背上，大口大口地喘息着。  
“我……我……”  
赤西帮龟梨穿好裤子，还拽下自己的外衣，兜在龟梨腰上。  
龟梨还不明白发生什么事，就被赤西打横抱起——背后忽然一凉，赤西竟就这么推开洗手间的门，大刺刺地走了出去！  
“Wow……”  
无视门外应声响起的惊叹，赤西一脸冷漠，自顾自地抱着身上的红脸鸵鸟，带他回座位去了。  
“赤！西！仁！”  
我要离婚！我不活了！


	18. 越爱你越心疼你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

回到东京，龟梨几乎是一下飞机就直奔了Going的演播室，借休息室洗了个澡就直接开工。  
“小龟，会不会太辛苦？不是才从温哥华考察回来吗？要不要倒时差？”  
龟梨笑得一脸腼腆。  
“没事没事。上田老爹这么疼我，我怎么能缺席呢，对吧？”  
其实要说不累那是不可能的，更何况昨晚还惊爽交加地那啥了一晚上……  
但是，这种历经坎坷终于领证成功的甜蜜幸福，是可以战胜一切疲倦的！  
在官方以外的地方，两人过着蜜里调油的新婚生活，然而幸福的代价就是，明面上的他们，虽然心里诸多抱怨和不情愿，赤西还是不得不“狠心抛弃”了KAT-TUN，成为了小三团里第一个单飞的孤家寡人。  
“我回来了……”  
应付了一天媒体的长枪短炮，龟梨感觉比从温哥华飞回来之后倒时差还要累千百倍。懒得找钥匙开门，龟梨感觉自己简直像用了洪荒之力去按的门铃。  
“来了来了。”  
赤西虽然今天一整天都在家里躲风头，但电视和网上的报道，他可一条没落全都实时跟进了。镜头前的爱人看得他心疼不已，恨不得跟贞子一样钻进屏幕，掳了龟梨就远走高飞。  
“小和。”  
一手抢过龟梨手里的包，看都不看就甩到客厅沙发上，赤西直接将人打横抱起，用脚踹上门，进屋去了。  
“辛苦你了。”  
赤西几乎是每走一步就往龟梨脸上啄一下，眼里满满的是柔情和心疼。  
龟梨圈住赤西的脖颈，头靠在他的肩窝里。  
“走开啦，亲得人家一脸口水。”  
龟梨虽然在媒体的枪口前笑容疲倦，但内心却还是幸福多于不舍的。  
赤西抱着龟梨坐到了沙发上，让他趴在自己腿上。  
“来，帮你揉揉。”  
“嗯。等一下。”  
龟梨挣扎着从赤西腿上爬下来，两手扒着沙发边，软绵绵的一脚踹在赤西腿上。  
“下去。要按就好好按。才不要趴你腿上，你那儿热死了。”  
赤西跪在沙发旁，坏笑着捏了捏龟梨的脸。  
“我哪儿热啊？”  
龟梨白赤西一眼。  
“你按不按？不按我去泡澡了。”  
“按按按，澡也要泡。”  
龟梨03年从舞台摔下来过一次，虽然年轻恢复得快，但总归是落下了一些病根。后来又在演出时玩命受过几次伤，再加上常年奔波和打棒球，在赤西看来，浑身上下除了精致的脸蛋脸和销魂的小洞，简直已经找不到完好的一处地方了。也正因为如此，家里才会有一大堆腰带啊护膝啊膏药什么的，赤西还专门去学了泰式按摩和中医推拿，一有空就帮龟梨“贴身”服务。  
“嗯……对，就是那里……啊，啊……”  
当然，每一次按摩对于赤西而言，都是一次考验意志力的折磨。龟梨每次被自己按的，感觉比被自己插的还叫得大声。  
“啊，轻，轻点，啊……”  
难怪龟梨会嫌赤西那里烫，不愿意趴在他腿上按。听着爱人这般呻吟，赤西每次帮他按完，两只眼睛都红得吓人，下面那里就更不必说了。偏偏龟梨被按完之后往往一个翻身就舒舒服服地睡过去了，赤西的满腔热烫，也只得宣泄给浴室的墙壁去也。  
“仁，今天家里，嗯，那里，痛……”  
“痛吗？那我轻一点。”  
“不，不用。”  
龟梨背过手去。赤西赶紧握住。  
“怎么了？等会儿给你按手臂。”  
“今天家里怎么样？有没有记者骚扰？”  
“嗯……”  
赤西摸了摸下巴，随即继续帮龟梨按腰。  
“不过你都知道的啦，我爸跟弘美都是那种，对不亲的人各种无感的。估计记者一凑上去就被他俩眼神杀了！噗嘶噗嘶！”  
赤西说着，挥舞着手在空中一阵乱砍。龟梨噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“你们家人哪有那么凶。弘美姐这么好……”  
赤西笑着一耸肩。  
“没办法，谁让我们全家都是KO……”  
“YOU lost！”  
龟梨侧身给了赤西一枪。赤西应声栽倒在沙发上，一巴掌按在龟梨的翘臀上。  
“别闹。”  
龟梨笑着起身，坐好在沙发上。赤西顺势躺到他的腿上。龟梨的左手五指轻轻插入赤西发间，右手同赤西十指相扣。  
“仁，要个孩子吧？找个我们两个都认识，知根知底的。”  
赤西扣紧了龟梨的手。  
“好，听你的。”  
※  
I wanna hold you tight again  
For us to feel each other’s hearts at the “right place”  
I guess this is why god made us like this  
——赤西仁《Body Talk》


	19. 婚前协议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

两人都认识，又知根知底的女艺人……   
“其实也不一定要艺人啊！你们俩的基因都这么好，应该很多人想争着给你们当代孕母亲的吧？”   
听完赤西的计划，黑木抿了一口面前的咖啡，开始在心里打起权衡利弊的小算盘。   
“再说，我可是一点也不介意跟龟梨君走一次真正的红地毯的。”   
“我介意。”   
赤西毫不留情地一拳砸碎了黑木的粉红少女心。他靠在沙发上，翘起二郎腿。   
“我反正名声已经臭了，再怎样折腾都不怕。”   
“喂！你什么意思？”   
无视黑木略带不满的蹙眉，赤西看了看周围，坐回正身子。他从一旁的小筒里取出一只小勺，在自己的咖啡杯里搅啊搅。   
“知根知底，还包括知道合作伙伴值得信任，不乱说话，除了必要的场合，也不干涉彼此的生活。说句实话，跟我合作，你绝对是包赚不赔的，更何况，我和城田优又是好朋友……”   
说到这里，赤西意有所指地朝黑木一挑眉。   
黑木下意识地就移开了视线。   
赤西两手交叠在桌上，身子前倾。   
“考不考虑？心不心动？”   
黑木感觉自己全场都被赤西压着打，虽说条件着实有些诱人，但是……   
“合作也不是不可以，但我也是有条件的。”   
“当然。条件你开，我听听。”   
“结婚的话，肯定会公开的吧？”   
“嗯。”   
“我手头还有几个广告，既然你都知道我的情况，那我就直说了。违约金……”   
黑木从小包里取出纸笔，写下一个数递给赤西。   
“呜哇！”   
赤西一看到那串拖在阿拉伯数字后面的鸡蛋就开始翻白眼，脑子里的计算器滴滴答答摁了起来。   
“嗯！我会努力赚钱的！”   
“还有，结婚的新闻发布会，还有后续的采访、报导，以及……”   
一听到跟记者相关的事情，赤西就觉得头晕脑胀两眼发昏，忙不迭地摆手点头。   
“这些你有经验，你操办就好。”   
时间差不多了吧？可以回家跟小和亲亲报备了吧？   
“目前我想到的就是这些。详细的回去整理好了再发给你们，可以吗？”   
赤西点头如捣蒜。   
“回去网上详聊。你把你想到的条件全部开出来，我们看过OK的话就交给律师进行后续处理。”   
“好。”   
时间差不多了吧？可以走了吧？赤西低头看了一眼手机，原本已经要开始打哈欠的嘴忽然漾开了笑容。 他抬起头，感激的目光把对面的黑木吓了一跳。  
“干，干嘛这样看我？”   
赤西压低声音，身子微微前倾。   
“老大有爹养，老二你得给我保证基因的正统性啊！”   
“可以要龟梨君的基因吗？”   
黑木的眼睛眨啊眨，可惜被赤西无情地忽视了。   
“先搞好刚刚说的合同，后面的再说。对了，单我埋了。”   
说完赤西就掏出手机，一边摁一边出去了。   
“小和小和，我出来啦！你下班没？我去哪里接你？”   
黑木扭头看着窗外讲电话讲得眉飞色舞的赤西，脸上露出玩味的笑容。


	20. 准备迎接新成员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

赤西跟黑木被爆出奉子成婚的那天，整个娱乐圈都跟炸了锅似的。从SNS的粉丝热议到各大媒体的娱乐头条，从日本国内到海外，一时间“红”遍头条，人尽皆知。  
而作为当事人之一的黑木，那几天可谓忙得团团转——跟赤西签订的合同里，两人结婚相关事宜，跟媒体的“正面交锋”全权交由黑木处理，因此黑木在媒体前夸夸其谈之时，身为男方的赤西却正在——  
“嗯……”  
在刚刚搬进婴儿床，铺好拼图地摊的房间内，赤西和龟梨二人侧卧在地板上，唇舌交缠地拥吻在一起。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
龟梨最受不了的调情方式就是赤西的吻。那家伙真真是舌如莲花，一进到嘴里就不得了，这里舔舔那里吸吸，明知道自己舌头笨还过来挑逗，卷住了就一会儿吸一会儿绕圈圈的……  
“嗯……唔……不，不行了唔……”  
龟梨刚得了个空隙，气还没喘两口，就又被赤西的花舌撩得头晕眼花，气喘吁吁了。  
“嗯……仁……”  
不一会儿，龟梨就觉得身上燥热难耐，他两只手胡乱地拉扯着自己身上的衣服，搁在上面的那条腿难耐地勾起，挂在赤西腰上。  
“干嘛？拿下去。”  
赤西笑着，一巴掌拍在龟梨的大腿根上。  
“跟你不熟。”  
“仁……”  
龟梨见搭腿不成，干脆将身子又向前蹭了蹭，非但不把腿拿下来，还干脆半个身子都骑在了赤西身上。  
“对啊，所以现在想和你变熟嘛……”  
龟梨扁着鸭子嘴，抓住赤西的手臂猛一用力——  
“好不好嘛？”  
哪个人身上趴着一个像龟梨这样既英气又魅惑，一双水汪汪的大眼睛还眨得楚楚可怜的尤物，都是不能淡定自持的吧？更何况是赤西这种已经对龟梨持续发情将近6年的雄性生物……  
“不好。”  
赤西一手握住龟梨的柳腰，一手在他的鼻尖轻轻刮了一下。  
“洗澡去？”  
龟梨在赤西身上扭来扭去。  
“嗯……等，等不及了……”  
轰！  
赤西的理智再次山崩地裂，海啸袭来！他用力一翻身，将龟梨摁倒在身下，扒下他的裤子，照着白花花的屁股就是一巴掌。  
“呜！”  
龟梨臀缝不由得一紧，前面的欲望好像都有一些抬头了。  
“又发骚！叫我怎么放心你一个人在外面？”  
龟梨回头，扭着屁股答道：  
“人家是为了跟你搞熟，才，呜！”  
屁股上又挨了一巴掌，这下，终于两边的红印子对称了。  
“老实交代！你还要和谁熟？”  
“就，就和你……呜，仁，快点，快点嘛……”  
“你就是来收我的！”  
赤西说着，在龟梨的屁股上弹了一记。  
“等我一下。”  
赤西几乎是非一般地冲回房间，在床头柜抽屉里顺手抓了一把套套就回婴儿房去了。  
“小和，久……”  
大概真的是等不及了，赤西一进门，就看到龟梨侧着头，脸贴在地图上，身上早已剥得一干二净，一只手握住前端的分身前后安抚。  
赤西咽了口唾沫，一步一步地靠近赤西。  
“仁，去哪了……”  
“去收你这只小妖精了。”  
上衣已经来不及脱了，赤西快手快脚地卸了皮带，戴好套套就直捣水晶宫去了。  
“啊……来，来了……”  
没料到赤西居然会直接冲进来，龟梨被他这么一撞，腰都差点塌了下去。赤西赶紧扶住他。  
龟梨被撞得又爽又软，声音都发着颤。他回过头，眼神中带着埋怨。  
“都不通知人家……啊，又变大了……”  
“小妖精。”  
赤西的手顺着龟梨漂亮的背脊一路摸上去。  
“知道你的脸贴在哪里了吗？”  
“啊？我，我看不到，啊……”  
赤西搂住龟梨的腰，将他从地上抱起来。  
“你看看地上？”  
“啊？”  
龟梨顺着赤西手指的方向一看，才发现刚刚自己趴的地方，正是字母拼图的A字块，那上面已经被自己的脸压出了一个小印子。  
“啊，我去把它抹平。”  
说着就要爬过去，赤西搂紧他的腰，不让他走。  
“啊……仁……”  
龟梨背过手去拍赤西。赤西笑着凑上去吻龟梨的脸。  
“你是故意选那块趴的吧？啊，都趴得留印子了。啧啧啧……”  
赤西说着，往上用力一挺腰——  
“啊！”  
龟梨被顶得往前一扑，差点就要跌出去，赤西赶紧将他拉回来按住——  
“啊……太，太深了……”  
龟梨两手几乎撑不住赤西的腿，挂在那里无处安放。赤西抓住他的手，四只手交叠在一起，按在龟梨的小腹上。  
“跟我不熟，啊？”  
“啊，熟，熟的。”  
“熟你还在镜头前给我脸色看？”  
“我，我那不是官方需要嘛！啊，慢，慢点……”  
龟梨被颠得声音抖个不停，呻吟和讲话声断断续续地间隔溢出。  
赤西换了个姿势，将盘起的双腿伸直向前。  
“来，起来一下。”  
龟梨还没明白过来，就被赤西抱了起来，坐到了大腿根上。  
“啊……”  
“看看你的小肚肚。”  
赤西握着龟梨的手，在他的小腹上按了一下。  
“啊，不，不要按……”  
“你看你，老这么心急，我都没有机会射到你鼓起肚肚怀宝宝。”  
“啊，你，你明明可以直接，啊，啊，慢，慢点，啊……”  
“那怎么行？”  
两人虽然已经欢爱过无数次，但是无论是润滑还是清洁，赤西从来都是认真对待，绝不敢拿龟梨和自己的健康开玩笑。  
“你和宝宝哪一个生病，我都担待不起，嗯……”  
前方，龟梨回身吻住赤西的唇。  
“我就知道，仁对我最好了。”  
绵长的一吻结束，龟梨仰靠在赤西肩头，微微弓起腰，含着男人滚烫的欲望进行腰部运动。  
“哦，又来磨人了，小妖精。”  
“嗯……啊……”  
龟梨一边扭着胯，一边带着赤西的手，在自己的小腹上轻轻按揉。  
“仁，啊，feel到了，仁在里面……”  
“小和你真是要我命！”  
“啊！”  
扭胯加上赤西的大力抽插，龟梨只觉得眼前阵阵白光，体内热得快要熔化一般，灼烧得他意乱情迷。  
“仁，啊，要，要熟了……”  
“那出锅咯！”  
“快，快，啊……”  
赤西一手握住龟梨的欲望，快速地上下套弄，另一手撑着身体，带着两人挪到了一个满意的位置。  
“来了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
眼前白光金光一片乱闪，龟梨的前端噗噗地射出滚烫的白浊，身后的小穴急速收缩着，隔着橡胶皮感受赤西同样滚烫的欲望冲上顶端。  
“啊……啊……啊……哈啊……”  
龟梨靠在赤西怀里，大口大口地喘息着。赤西细密的吻接连不断地落在龟梨的眼角、脸颊、嘴边，叼着他的耳垂轻声道：  
“小和，你看，我现在就坐在你刚刚趴出印子的那块A字拼图上。”  
龟梨睁开眼，目光所及之处，正好看到K字拼图上，落了点点白浊。


	21. 我们会好好的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

田中被事务所辞退的消息，赤西是比龟梨先知道的。为了这件事情，龟梨还跟赤西置了几天气。  
“我们俩谁先知道，不都一样嘛！小和……”  
“走开。看到你烦òᆺó”  
话虽如此，但赤西知道龟梨其实并不是真的生气，只是嫉妒自己跟田中私交好。所以那几天他都加倍听话，对龟梨百依百顺。  
“我说，你怎么比丸子还妻奴？说好的总攻气场呢？”  
赤西闷了一口酒，不服道：  
“大鼻是弱攻撞上女王了。我那叫爱妻号！”  
田中和坐在角落里安静喝酒的田口对视一眼，两人默契地耸了耸肩。  
赤西看了看两人，又看了看店里三三两两坐着的客人。  
“生意还是可以的。”  
田中点点头。  
“基本上每天晚上还是能坐到大半的位子的。”  
“那就好。”  
赤西又闷了一口酒。田中见他的酒喝得差不多了，便递上一杯柠檬水。  
“你以后什么打算？这个店面还会做的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
田中叹了口气。  
“不做也不行啊！钱都被卷跑了，只能再赚啦！”  
“那别的呢？义工还做不做？”  
“嗯。”  
田中毫不犹豫地点了头。  
“喜欢的。”  
“好事啊！有什么好项目也叫上我呗！”  
“你的违约金交齐了？我听小龟说，女方的违约金也要你给。”  
“小子！”  
赤西给了田中一记手枪。  
“戳我痛处╯^╰”  
田中佯装中弹，捂着胸口偷偷看角落里的田口。  
赤西也跟着看了田口一眼。  
“那家伙，一直都这么笑眯眯的吗？”  
“嗯……只能说大部分时候脾气还是可以的吧。”  
“有什么打算吗？”  
“有什么打算吗？”  
田中重复了一遍赤西的话，脱掉外套挂在一旁的高脚椅背上，转身洗水槽里的杯子去了。赤西看着田中的背影，紧贴的黑色背心里，沿着脊柱一路向后颈蔓延，布满整只手臂的，是清晰的刺青。  
什么时候，他已经在身上刺了这么多了？  
赤西把剩下一点酒喝完，将杯子放到吧台上。  
“好啦，我差不多要回去咯！埋单。”  
田中洗干净手，转身过来收赤西的杯子。  
“还是不是朋友？”  
赤西不为所动，淡定地撅起屁股掏钱包。  
“就算要交违约金，朋友的酒钱还是给得起的。”  
田中笑着摇头，乖乖给赤西报了价。  
“嗯，从这点来看，还是有点总攻气质的。”  
“那是，必须的。”  
送赤西出门的时候，田中淡淡地说了一句：  
“好好珍惜小龟。当合法夫夫不容易的。”  
“嗯。我会的。”  
赤西从酒吧出来，正在犹豫要不要打电话叫龟梨来接自己，熟悉的车子已经停在门口了。  
“小和。”  
赤西连蹦带跳地到车子前，弯腰从车窗看进去，正好看到龟梨淡漠的脸。  
赤西笑眯眯地开门上了车。  
“小和亲爱的，我就知道你会来的。”  
龟梨眼朝前方，神情依旧淡漠。  
“家里现在正是需要用钱的时候，我只是不想有无谓的支，嗯……”  
赤西凑过去，扳过龟梨的脸，在他的唇上印了一个深情的吻。  
“小和。”  
龟梨本想将脸转开，但赤西却强行让他面朝自己。两人的前额抵在一起，呼吸交缠。  
“小和，我们可是有纸为证的。不管发生什么事情，我都不会放开你的。所以，没有我的同意，你也不准放开我。听清楚了吗？”  
“无聊。”  
龟梨轻轻推开赤西，眼圈微红。他用力眨了眨眼，坐回正身子。  
“你们两个好歹是上过头条的夫妻，拜托以后的街照，摆拍痕迹不要那么明显。我看着都觉得假。”  
“本来就是假的啊！”  
赤西笑着，又凑过去在龟梨的侧脸上亲了一下。  
“对了，宝宝的预产期好像是9月底。如果可以的话，我希望她能和你同一天生日。”


	22. Theia小公主来了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

赤西跟黑木的“神奇”联姻，从被爆出来的第一天起，就一直是娱乐版小编们的热门题材——虽然没有新闻发布会，没有真正的合照，但“元KAT-TUN赤西仁抛弃团体反遭事务所雪藏，同当红女星黑木明纱闪婚意图翻盘”“元KAT-TUN赤西仁奉子成婚，扒一扒那些年他交往过的女星”“黑木明纱为夫奔走求工作，元KAT-TUN赤西仁靠妻养家小白脸本质尽显”云云，反正只要今天没什么爆炸性头条，关于赤西和黑木的新闻就能撑起一页半张版面。  
“你说他们怎么就不厌的呢？”  
赤西以前还时不时买几份报纸，现在，连这些娱乐新闻的网页版都懒得点开阅读免费全文。  
“时刻保持新闻热度也不是什么坏事呀！”  
龟梨戴着眼镜，小短爪握着鼠标，在屏幕上滚啊滚。  
“反正当时你们都白纸黑字签过合同的，里面写的清清楚楚，由女方负责媒体公关的相关事宜，你有什么好说的？”  
“小和你说什么都对。”  
赤西狗腿地奔向龟梨，站到身后替他按肩膀。  
“怎么样，我这方案写得还行吧？”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨身子后仰，靠在椅子背上享受着赤西的服务。开除田中其实不过一个借口，其实团里的大家都感觉到了，事务所正在明着暗着打压他们：番组取消，销量限制，杂志减少，团活不多个人也“悠闲”得很……  
“我觉得应该是可行的，几点建议我批注在旁边了，到时你跟熊猫啊U君他们再商量一下呗！”  
“听我家小和特助的。”  
虽然龟梨个人的工作量并没有减少，但他其实也有意无意地分担了一些心思到赤西一直在筹划成立的工作室这边。赤西也乐得同龟梨讨论，所以两人偶尔互相调侃对方为“总裁”啊“特助”啊“总裁夫人”什么的，也成了彼此的情趣。  
龟梨摘下眼镜，反握住赤西搭在自己肩上的手。  
“预产期快到了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
赤西抽出手，覆在龟梨的手上。龟梨回头看赤西。  
“可惜我不能和你一起去。”  
赤西俯身，在龟梨的唇上印了一吻。  
“没什么事的话，我就早点抱着宝宝回来了。”  
“你好歹也顾忌一下宝宝妈的感受。”  
“呵。”  
赤西冷笑一声，又体贴地帮龟梨揉了揉脖子。  
“我当然很感谢她帮我们生宝宝咯，毕竟十月怀胎那么辛苦。不过嘛……”  
龟梨摸了摸赤西的手背。  
“都是要当爸爸的人了。”  
虽然编排赤西的小报记者多的能站满路口，但Theia出生那天，却出乎意料地没有引起注意，只有传说中的“目击”一则，说黑木是剖腹产生的女儿，赤西在产房外激动地振臂高呼一声“Yeah”……  
当天晚上，赤西就抱着各项指标都正常的小婴儿回了家。龟梨老早就接到了消息，忙完工作就直奔目的地，还亲自给父女俩开的门。  
“你这个活在目击里的男人哟！”  
龟梨笑着在赤西唇上吻了一下。  
“辛苦了，パパ。”  
两人柔柔地接了一个吻，龟梨小心翼翼地赤西怀里接过襁褓里的小宝宝。宝宝安安静静地闭着小眼睡着，睫毛还微微颤动。  
赤西搂住龟梨的腰，温柔地看着面前一大一小两个宝贝。  
“回来前吃得饱饱的，估计能睡一会儿。”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨一手托稳宝宝，一手轻轻拍她的小屁股。宝宝在龟梨怀里咕哝了一声，轻颤的眉毛慢慢安静了下来。  
“我打电话去谢过了。不管怎么说，她都辛苦了。”  
“你开心就好。”  
赤西吻了吻龟梨的发顶。龟梨则是俯下身子，在熟睡的宝宝额上轻轻落下一吻。  
“欢迎光临，亲爱的小公主。”


	23. 赤西家的日常

赤西家族增添新成员没多久，田中被事务所炒鱿鱼的报道就铺天盖地占满了各大娱乐版的头条。   
因为是成员们早就知道的事情，所以只进行了官方的对外回应，私底下除了偶尔唏嘘，倒也没什么特别的情绪波动。   
“唉……”   
反倒是赤西，在家里唉声叹气了好几天。   
“你说说，高音没了，现在RAP也没有了。我团的产业支柱哦……”   
龟梨洗好澡从浴室出来，就见赤西盘腿坐在电脑椅上兀自哀愁。他笑着走过去，右手食指挑起男人的下巴。   
“放心，还有sexy在，啊！”   
在饿狼跟前搞事，大约就是典型的no作nodie，赤西顺势一捞两手一抓，龟梨两瓣水嫩嫩的翘臀就被握住了。   
赤西眯着眼睛，语气里是不容置疑的警告意味：   
“我警告你哦，小和再百变也是我的，你要是敢在外面一会儿露肉一会儿卖妩，哼哼……”   
赤西说着，大手隔着睡裤在龟梨的翘臀上用力一握——   
“哦……”   
龟梨情不自禁地自嘴里溢出销魂的呻吟。他急忙打掉赤西的手。   
“别，今天别……”   
说着扭头去看大床旁的小摇篮。赤西将他的脸又扳正回来。   
“你说哪天可以吧！”   
说起这个赤西就来气，甚至有些后悔当初费尽心思签下一系列丧权辱国的不平等条约，来要这个孩子。   
“小和……”   
赤西委屈地搂住龟梨的腰，将他拉近自己。   
“你知道你现在成什么样了吗？在片场比那些女生还会抱孩子，上杂志就秀自己买了这样那样的一看就是给小朋友用的东西，还有还有……”   
“还有什么？”  
龟梨笑着，伸出食指一点赤西的唇。  
“你说你，居然吃女儿的醋？”  
“切。我谁的醋没吃过？”  
赤西理直气壮地搂着龟梨的腰不撒手。  
“不是说好，28岁以前努力工作，28岁以后想只成为某个人的人的吗？”  
“所以我现在28岁了吗？”  
龟梨笑着一弹赤西的额头。赤西扳着手指认真算了一遍。  
“2－6……哎呀，不能这样！你看看你，还没到28岁就偏一大半心给女儿了，这要到了28岁，我们再要多一个……啊啊啊我不干我要毁约！我要跟那女人离婚呜……”  
眼看着赤西就要闹起来了，龟梨怕他吵着女儿，赶紧捂住他的嘴。  
“小声点！女儿睡着呢！”  
赤西笑着将龟梨拉得更近，脸贴在他因为呼吸微微起伏的小腹上。   
“嗯……”   
赤西的鼻尖在龟梨的小腹上轻轻蹭了蹭。   
“不得了，小和你身上有奶香了居然，肯定是因为天天跟女儿在一起……”   
“神经病。”   
龟梨觉得小腹有些热得难受，将赤西推开一些。   
“明明就三天两头在片场跑，我倒是想天天跟女儿在，啊！”   
龟梨不胜其扰，反手一巴掌扇在赤西的魔爪上。   
“别老捏人家屁屁。”   
“怎么，又有感觉啦？”   
“才，才没有。”   
龟梨忙不迭地从赤西怀里逃开，躲到婴儿床那边去了。   
赤西坐在原位，不爽地撇了撇嘴，也跟着起身过来看宝宝。   
“轻点。”   
龟梨跪在摇篮旁，伸手在女儿渐渐散开皱褶的额头上轻轻摸了一下。   
赤西从后面圈住龟梨，刚要伸手去女儿肉乎乎的小肚肚，就被龟梨“啪”的挥开了。   
“走开，闹醒了算你……”   
正说着，摇篮忽然左右摇晃了起来。   
“嗯……呀……呀……”   
“哦，宝宝不哭不哭……”   
见女儿醒来要哭闹，龟梨急忙挣开赤西，双手将她从摇篮里抱出来。说来也奇怪，小女孩跟龟梨尤其的亲近，虽然平时两人忙起来，加上媒体因素，常常不得不将孩子交由双方父母代为照顾。但是龟梨只要下班一得时间，就会一门心思全都扑到孩子身上。宝宝满月没多久，就分别跟赤西还有黑木拍了合照，她跟亲妈一起都哭得停不下来，偏生龟梨来了往怀里一抱，小家伙立刻就安安静静地眉开眼笑了。  
正因为如此，去超市的龟梨也成了活在目击，还是秒删型目击的男人——因为十条关于龟梨的超市目击里，九条都是他宝宝不离手的。   
“嗯……呀呀……”   
见被龟梨抱在怀里的女儿很快就止了哭声，赤西赶紧去厨房温好奶瓶，捧到龟梨跟前。龟梨一手兜稳女儿的小屁屁，一手要去接奶瓶。   
赤西怕他抱得辛苦，急忙道：   
“我来吧！你抱好她。”   
虽然动作不如龟梨娴熟，但赤西好歹也在弘美的魔鬼训练下学习了快一个月，所以给孩子递个奶瓶喂个奶，他还是可以的。   
“慢点，小心呛着。”   
看着女儿小嘴含着奶瓶嘴，两边腮帮子因为吸奶一缩一缩的，龟梨只觉得一颗心都要融化了。他腾出一只手，用指尖在宝宝的肚子上轻轻挠了一下。   
“咳……”   
“好了好了。”   
赤西得令，赶紧收了奶瓶。龟梨让小家伙趴在自己怀里，轻轻给她拍背。   
“吃饱饱，吃饱饱了……”   
“嗯，呃！”   
小家伙枕着龟梨的肩膀，心满意足地打了个饱嗝，不一会儿，又闭上小眼做她的春秋美梦去了。   
龟梨一下一下轻轻的，拍着女儿的背，哼唱着小时候妈妈常唱给自己听的摇篮曲。   
“睡吧宝贝，睡吧宝贝，快快入睡我的乖宝宝……”  
听到小家伙轻轻地打起了小呼噜，龟梨这才慢慢将她放回到摇篮里。赤西手里握着喝了小半的奶瓶，从后面温柔地环住龟梨。  
“カカ、辛苦了。”


	24. 看一场你的con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

纵使当年风光无限，还在东京巨蛋创下过连续公演天数的吉尼斯世界纪录，可如今的他却只得白手起家从头来过，con的场地自然也不能和以前的同日而语了。  
尽管如此，他依然尽心尽力地写歌，尽心尽力地排舞，尽心尽力地跑赞助布置场地，每一个环节都亲自确认。他还学会了和粉丝互动——以前的赤西仁，帅而冷，让人有些不敢靠近。现在的赤西仁，帅而酷，一旦对上他的双眼，就觉得两膝一阵酥软，肾上腺素直达发梢。  
然而在媒体眼中的赤西，却不是这样的……  
“你在他们心目中，大概只是从一个玩世不恭御女无数的花花公子，变成了一个吃软饭靠老婆的待业奶爸而已……”  
虽然一早就知道媒体的尿性，但龟梨心里其实挺不乐意的。凭什么，这个男人这么努力，却总是得不到正面的评价？  
“真是不知道事务所怎么想的。就算是因为我们两个的事情……”  
在这一点上，赤西倒是看得很开。  
“不是小和你常教导我的么，做得idol就要受得了非议。反正做没做，自己心里清楚就好。”  
以前被泼脏水的时候他还曾经觉得世界一片黑暗，可是最艰难的时候，两个人都一起熬过来了，所以现在他大概对媒体唯一不满的就是——  
“小和，你知道的，我怎么可能御女无数？我只能御你无，嗷！”  
挨了正牌夫人甜蜜的一拳，赤西哪敢再多话，只得捂着肚子直哼哼。  
单飞后再次开con，赤西为了“对得起”自己无名指上的金指环，假假地也给黑木送了一张门票。黑木欣然接受，现身了一场以示“夫妻恩爱”。果不其然，隔天SNS上就出现了纱仁饭的目击，将五月公主描绘得那叫一个美丽动人知性贤惠。  
然而“杀人”饭主动忽略了一位观众——那是一位穿戴华丽衣着高贵的妇人，高领的蕾丝边连体长裙没有让她显得臃肿拘谨，而使她浑身都散发着一种禁欲的雍容之美。虽然她坐在了二楼最边边的一个位子上，但她从衣着到气度，无不让周围的人调转视线，窃窃私语。  
“我还以为，那种像英国电影里的贵妇人，是不会来看这种con的……”  
“什么叫‘这种con’？我们家Jin很差吗？”  
“不不不，只是觉得……”  
“啊，美丽的奥様……”  
“等等，你有没有觉得这位贵妇的侧脸有点像……”  
听到旁人的低声讨论，那贵妇微微侧脸——  
“嘶……”  
刚刚还叽叽喳喳的人们立刻收了声，默默地继续沉迷到con的热烈气氛去了。  
距离终场大约还有一首歌的时候，那贵妇从随身的名贵手袋里取出手机看了看，随即起身，从旁边的楼梯先行退了场。离开的时候，她微笑着向再次朝她投去好奇目光的人，用戴着雪白手套的右手食指轻轻点在红艳却不媚俗的唇上。  
“贵妇……咩……”  
赤西只知道龟梨今天会来等自己收工然后一起回家，并没听他说要来看这一场。再者说，两人现在明面上可是比以前的“水火不容”还要尴尬的“无视”关系，谁会想到，有人居然这么大胆，敢正大光明地出入会场，还……  
“嗯……啊……”  
会场后面的休息室里，龟梨两只手肘撑在长桌上，长裙的后摆高高隆起，露出半截光着的小腿，从下到上都在微微颤抖。  
“不，不要弄了，啊……”  
“夫人，这就受不了啦？”  
裙摆里的隆起动了动，赤西从里面探出一颗汗湿的脑袋。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，笑容淫邪却不下流。  
“胆子很大嘛，敢穿成这样来看con，生怕别人认不出你吗？还有这腿……”  
赤西说着又钻回到裙摆里，一手在里面撑起空间，一手扶住龟梨的左腿，从脚踝不紧不慢地一路舔上去。  
“夫人，您就不怕这一双腿露了馅？”  
龟梨浑身上下的毛发都不算多，即便是那最私密之处，也不过一般。但他的两条腿上却甚是浓密，赤西以前就常取笑他，说他在床上的那股小骚浪劲儿，都是拜这典型的“腿毛长，性欲强”所赐。  
当然，赤西平日里宠龟梨宠上天，床笫之间，对他自然也是爱不释手的。  
“既然贵妇装都穿了，怎么不配上丝袜cos个全套？”  
赤西说着，照着龟梨的右腿“啪”地拍了一掌。  
龟梨的膝盖抖得更厉害了。他颤颤巍巍地回头辩解道：  
“我，我想着这裙子既然都这么长了，里面就……啊！”  
这次，赤西直接一巴掌拍在了他的大腿根上。龟梨的双肘终于支撑不住，脱力一弯，整个人跟着软了下来——赤西急忙托住他的腋下，自己顺势一屁股坐在地上，让龟梨坐在自己腿上。  
“磕着没有？”  
龟梨红着脸摇摇头。赤西放下心来，用牙咬下他后颈的拉链，翻开他围在颈上的蕾丝边，顺着颈窝一路舔到了肩胛处。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨将头后仰，靠在赤西的肩上，两腿呈M字打开，拱起前面的裙摆。  
“夫人，您这是邀请谁呢？”  
赤西笑着，一手顺着裙摆探进去，寻到那处早已激动得热泪盈眶的欲望，握住了上下套弄。  
“嗯！哦……”  
龟梨几乎整个背都贴到了赤西隔着演出服都能感觉到炽热的胸前，情不自禁地呻吟出声。这时，外面突然传来了说话声：  
“你们看到Jin了吗？”  
“好像一结束就去乐屋了。会不会是家里有事先走了？”  
“不至于吧？还想让他请吃饭来着。”  
走廊上几个人说得热闹，休息室里，龟梨被赤西空着的那只手捂住了嘴巴，吓得大气不敢出一丝，身上的每一处神经都绷得紧紧的。  
赤西坏笑着，大拇指的指甲在龟梨的前端轻轻刮了一下。  
“唔！”  
龟梨瞪大了眼睛，心跳得咚咚咚直响。赤西凑到他耳边，舔了舔他精巧的耳垂。  
“夫人，看您紧张的，这要是射脏了裙子……”  
龟梨拼命用手挠赤西捂住自己嘴的手背。赤西笑着，微微曲起膝盖去碰龟梨的膝盖。  
“夫人，您的裙子这么重，小的进不去啊！”  
龟梨的脸“噌”的红了。赤西继续说：  
“夫人，您起身可好？趴回到那桌上去……”  
其实龟梨根本无需作答，因为赤西已经自作主张地抱着龟梨蹭到了那长桌边上。  
“来，夫人，扶着桌沿站起来？”  
龟梨被赤西半扶半抱地站起来，两只手刚扒住桌沿，脚还没站稳，赤西就从后面抱了上来。  
“夫人，包里还有两只，麻烦拿给我一下？”  
龟梨红着脸，伏在桌上，伸长手去够赤西的包。摸了半天，当真从包底摸出了两只套套。赤西接过他递来的物什，手牙并用地开了戴上，从后面撩起裙摆，一气呵成地直捣那湿润的空虚小穴去也。  
“嗯！”  
龟梨急忙捂住嘴，赤西趁机将另一只手从前面的裙子探进去，熟练地帮龟梨也戴上套套，顺便安抚了一下。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
这时，外面突然传来了有人拧门把手的声音——虽然知道赤西已经把门从里面反锁了，但龟梨还是吓得一下子僵在了那里，后穴也跟着猛地一缩。  
“哦，夫人……”  
赤西伏到龟梨耳边，咬得他的耳廓湿漉漉的。  
“夫人，您这是要小的命啊！”  
赤西动作不停，手伸到包里掏手机。龟梨看他拿起手机，按下了电话号码。  
“喂？Keibo你们还在外面？吵死了，我睡会儿再走。昨晚就没睡……先这样，你们吃饭的钱回头给我发票。”  
说完随手把电话往桌上一丢，两手搂住龟梨的腰。  
“夫人，让您久等了。”  
说着就是一轮连续的猛攻。龟梨被他弄得浑身发颤，又不敢发出声音，身前的布料早就被他揪得，被桌子边揉得皱巴巴的。他努力撑起身子，扭过头去，想用亲吻来遮掩自己的呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
两人的唇一碰上了就跟黏着了似的，胶着在一起，分都分不开。一会儿是摆着头唇瓣相触，一会儿是舌尖勾在一起缠绵。赤西的唇贴在龟梨唇上，轻声问道：  
“扭着，不辛苦么？”  
龟梨颤着声音，贴着赤西的唇回答：  
“终于，不叫我‘夫人’了，快，快点……”  
“好的夫人。”  
“都说，嗯！不要突然出……”  
龟梨话没说完，赤西就退了出来，翻过他的身子，顺势就托住他的腰往上一举，将人抱到了桌上。  
“嗯，嗯！”  
龟梨还没坐稳，赤西就急匆匆地撩起裙摆，从前面一口气顶了进去。  
“嗯！”  
桌子被顶得生生挪动了一分，发出刺耳的“吱——”的一声响。  
“唔——”  
已经分不清是因为噪音还是快感，龟梨只觉得头皮阵阵发麻，后穴也不由自主地加紧收缩，前面本就胀痛的欲望被橡胶套子箍着根部，难过得他几乎要哭出来。  
“夫人。”  
赤西大手一抓，隔着布料将其中一边酥胸掌握手中。  
“呜！”  
“这样都有感觉？我看看……”  
赤西说着，将另外一边也捏住了，还坏心地比较起了两边的大小。  
“嗯……手感的确不错，不过嘛……”  
“嗯！”  
赤西下身猛一用力，将龟梨拉近身前，侧身舔他绷紧的脖子。  
“我还是更喜欢夫人的正牌豆乳。在这里可能没办法摸到，作为补偿……”  
赤西说着，突然发动胯马达，抓着龟梨的腰就是一阵突进！  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯唔……唔唔唔唔唔……”  
龟梨只觉得自己被颠得死去活来，一会儿被龟梨推回原位，一会儿又被拉到跟前，最后干脆——  
“哗啦！”  
龟梨干脆被赤西抱离了桌子。赤西抱着龟梨急急后退了几步，一屁股摔坐在了椅子上。  
“嗯！”  
即便是被抱着，龟梨也几乎是摔到赤西身上，而两人相连的部位，则是重重的——  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔——”


	25. 負けないぞ！

Theia长大了一些，龟梨的杂志访谈里就时不时会出现“侄女”这个角色，一会儿说给侄女买了新的玩具，一会儿又说给她买了儿童用的小泳池……  
“小龟，你再这么人妻范儿，很容易露馅的哟！”  
都说有了孩子的人性情会变，龟梨以前虽然也很温柔，但总让人感到一丝小兽的攻击性。可是现在的他，能让团里另外几个成员明显感觉到：比原来圆润了许多，笑容里，也比以前多了更多的温柔，和可爱。  
这些赤西当然都看得到。但是在他看来——  
“小和你那侄女，我感觉都快小学毕业了吧？儿童游泳池还塞得下她吗？”  
“你以为我那两个哥哥都白长的呀？生了大侄女还能生小侄女的嘛！”  
“这倒是……”  
一说起龟梨家那两位修罗哥哥，赤西就不由得直缩脖子。  
“我都怀疑我那脑子，是当年让你哥的过肩摔给，哎哟！”  
“让你说我哥坏话！”  
对外无条件支持老公的龟梨和也，在家里也要无条件地挽尊，将一家之主的威严进行到底。而人尽皆知的“妻管严”赤西，除了宠龟梨，大概就只能受他的撒娇与胖揍了。  
家庭生活幸福美满，另一边，赤西的新事业发展得也算有模有样，田中也拉上了几个喜欢摇滚的小伙伴，组了自己的band队写歌出碟。  
两个被媒体整天挂着“元KAT-TUN名号的”前成员过得还算可以，但还在J家的本团，却是比之前的工作量更加少了。  
“再这么闲下去，我觉得会不会开创‘史上首个被炒鱿鱼的组合’的先例呀？”  
上田两只光脚丫子翘在茶几上，整个人像一滩烂泥似的摊在沙发上。中丸在一旁的书桌上整理画册，把最近新画的作品一件一件装订好。  
上田斜眼看了看中丸——不得不说，这个男人平时是无趣了点闷骚了点，但是认真工作时候的他，还真是有点帅呆了。  
上田看着中丸，在沙发里“嘿嘿”笑了两声，正准备拿中丸的平板继续划，忽听书桌那边的男人道：  
“这么想找事做？”  
上田脸上一红，低头猛划平板去了。中丸看了看他，继续整理自己的画册。  
“闲点也好啊，正好你有时间多去几次拳馆。今年的卡，快到期了吧？”  
“到期就到期呗。”  
上田向来花钱大手大脚的，对这些基本不管。反正家务有中丸做，开销由中丸管，自己只要把钱交给他，每次出门带个手机就好。  
“说起来，蠢之介那事儿，你怎么看？”  
中丸手上动作不停，轻轻叹了口气。  
“公司现在这样的状况，走不走……还不是迟早的事吗？虽然心里忍不住要埋怨，但说实话，这也是人之常情。再说了，总不至于连朋友都没得做吧？”  
上田没有说话。他在中丸的平板里左翻翻右翻翻，竟让他翻到了一个加了密的文件夹。  
这个老鼻子，难道也有什么事情瞒着我吗？  
这几天因为田口的事，虽然上田也明白，如今时局不济团活难有，要是将来有一天那啥了，外面能有人照应一下也不是坏事。只是一想到大家这么辛辛苦苦一路打拼过来，竟落得个这样七零八落的结局，他这个传说中的“队长”，心里可是着实不好受。  
上田心里烦闷，“噌”的从沙发上蹿起来，噔噔噔地跑到中丸身边，看准他挪开桌上的文件夹，“啪”的把平板拍在桌上。  
中丸被他这样吓了一跳。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
“打开，快点。”  
中丸一看上田手指的那界面，脸瞬间就红了。  
“Tachan，这个就不用……”  
“打开。”  
一听上田冷下声音，中丸立马认怂。他乖乖地拿过平板，在上面飞快摁出上田的生日。  
开锁。  
“真，真的要看吗？”  
“废话。”  
上田红着脸一把抄过平板，拿起来唰唰唰地划了几页——趴在桌上的，挂在沙发上的，蜷在地毯上的，抱着枕头的，在床上摊大字的……一整个文件夹里全都是自己睡颜的速写。  
上田用力眨了眨眼，一巴掌把平板拍回到中丸手上。  
“死鬼！侵犯老子肖像权？”  
他背过脸去，不让中丸看到自己红得滴血还嘴角上扬的脸。  
“散伙给你看！”  
说完上田自己都愣了一下。  
散伙，是他和中丸？还是KAT-TUN？  
不管是哪个，他都不想。  
中丸牵起上田的手，修长的食指在他的掌心轻轻写了个“安”字。  
“鬼门关都陪你逛过了，别的困难，大概逼不到散伙吧？”  
中丸和上田这边暂且不提。退团当事人这边，田口从后面微微揽着田中，手指沿着他背后的刺青，从后颈一路慢慢划下去，直到腰际。  
“刚刚揍你的地方，还疼不疼？”  
田中安静地侧躺在那里，不说话。  
田口又往他那边挤了挤。田中租的这套一室一厅，已经有好多年了。除了日常开销还有每个月15万的房租，他基本上户头一有点钱就转回到老家去。现在两人躺的这张小型双人床，也是卖场处理库存的时候，他满心欢喜淘回来的特价品。  
虽然家里很小，对于一个曾经混过杰尼斯的艺人来说实在是上不了台面，但是比起自己家的大屋子，田口还是更喜欢这里——有颓废的烟味，有不服输的干劲，有生活的气息，还有可爱的猫猫狗狗。  
“以后那种东西，不准再碰了，知道吗？”  
他知道，自己在这种时候选择退出，无疑是自断活路。但是他思前想后，还是跟成员们坦白了这个决定。不仅是龟梨、上田、中丸，还有赤西和田中。  
他会是那个忘恩负义的，明哲保身的千古罪人。团饭一定会恨他，甚至比当年鄙视赤西有过之而无不及。可是他真的看不到，比现在更合适的突破时机了。无论是自己，还是……  
小樱踱着优雅的小步，慢悠悠地从厅里走进了屋子。它蹲在床头柜旁，仰着头，看着自家小圣粑粑在床上翻了个身。  
“背过去。”  
田中哑着声音命令道。田口顺从地背过身去，笑脸和小樱的一双水汪汪的猫眼正好对上。  
田中没有抱住田口，只是将额头靠在他外露的肩膀上。  
“恶人，终于要成恶党了。”  
这句话，龟梨也听赤西说过。那天，他正坐在儿童泳池里，腿上坐着穿着可爱的小泳衣的Theia，两人正一边泡水，一边翻看相册。  
赤西跟龟梨说完，一手揉了揉女儿头上的软毛，一手轻捏龟梨的下巴，吻了吻他的嘴角。  
龟梨平静地反问：  
“你觉得我们会输？”  
“Of course not！”  
赤西笑道，把女儿从水里捞了起来。  
“我认识的龟梨和也，还有我所知道的KAT-TUN，无所不能。”


	26. 都说会教坏小孩的！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

不出所料，紧接着田口的退团风波而来的，就是媒体对于“散伙”的连环揣测，当然顺带着，前门把也是不可避免地要被扭一扭的。  
不过对于这个还未出道就磨难不断的组合来说，如何应对媒体，大概早已驾轻就熟了。大家该开店的开店，该忠犬的忠犬，该封口的封口，该……  
“唔……”  
赤西急忙捂住龟梨的嘴。他低头，伏在龟梨耳边轻道：  
“女儿。”  
龟梨神色一紧，下意识就把头往女儿的小床转去。Theia现在已经两岁多了，早已不需要挤在两个爸爸中间当小电灯泡了。虽然她也有自己的儿童房，但在龟梨的坚持下，主人房的king size大床旁边，还是支起了一张小床。  
赤西坏笑一声，伏在龟梨耳边继续吹气。  
“都叫你不要让女儿睡这里……”  
龟梨不服，也欠起身子咬赤西耳朵。  
“你怎么不说你没毅力？”  
赤西危险地眯起眼睛，一手拉起被子，将自己和龟梨都笼了进去。  
“等，等一下。”  
空间变得更加密闭，更加昏暗。赤西用背撑起被子，一手撑在龟梨脸侧，一手轻轻揉他的头发。  
“不是说自己很敬业的吗？看看你演的那什么《Second Love》是个什么鬼？亏得还有大牌助阵……”  
龟梨不满地嘟嘴。  
“你对我的演技有意见？”  
“我对你的床戏有意见。”  
赤西说完这话，低头去舔龟梨左边的豆乳。  
“嗯！”  
“小声点，女儿在呢。”  
龟梨扁着嘴，强忍快感的侵袭，不满地瞪了赤西一眼。  
“怎么，就许你有老婆，不许我接个深夜档的戏，啊……”  
左边的快感还没消去，右边的豆乳又被赤西捏圆搓扁，挟持在灵巧的指间细细玩弄起来。龟梨最怕赤西弄的地方之一就是他胸前这两颗豆乳——明明自己只有一颗少女心，谁知男人的百莲花舌对着那里一卷一舔，长指一搓一揉，自己就会可耻地腰身全软，头皮发麻，连带着后穴也阵阵瘙痒，只想男人赶紧帮忙解一解。  
“你，你不要偷，嗯……”  
“偷什么？”  
赤西笑着，巧舌越走越下，终于在肚脐上驻足片刻，绕着小坑玩起了转圈圈。  
“嗯！”  
龟梨绷紧小腹，十指插进赤西的发间，不受控制地收紧又放开。  
赤西甩了甩头，待龟梨把手拿开，再度探起身子，眯起眼睛警告道：  
“小和，你老揪我头发，小心我变和尚哦。”  
龟梨嗤笑一声，伸出爪子去薅赤西的头发。  
“当和尚好啊，禁禁欲清清心火。”  
赤西的眼睛几乎要眯成一条危险的警戒线了。  
“我怎么听说，我们国家的和尚，可以开豪车上班，还能吃肉结婚？”  
“那是……”  
想想山下那个朝五晚九的和尚吧！龟梨竟觉得无言以对……  
而赤西这时早已潜伏到了龟梨光溜溜的下身。他折起龟梨的左腿，从小腿一路亲上去，亲到快膝盖的地方，还坏心地叼起一根腿毛，用力一揪——  
“嘶唔……”  
赤西眼明手疾，飞快捂住龟梨的嘴。龟梨欠身，见男人挑衅地吹掉嘴边的那根小黑毛。  
“以后揪我一根头发，我就拔小和腿上一根毛。”  
“变态。”  
龟梨飞起右腿就要去踹赤西，赤西乐呵呵地迎上去，接住龟梨的右腿架到肩上，低头含住龟梨那主动迎上来的欲望。  
“唔！”  
两人说好了今天要肌肤相亲地来一次——这一天，龟梨等了5年。赤西甚至在自己进去洗澡前，还郑重地递给自己今年的体检报告。他明白赤西是为了彼此的健康着想，但他有时也会带点小情绪地瞎想：如果自己是对外公布的那个赤西仁的妻子，是不是就可以……  
“嗯……”  
龟梨急忙摇了摇头——想这些做什么？  
“嗯，唔……”  
下面被舔得舒爽至极，龟梨的脚趾都蜷了起来。然而没过多久，赤西就放开了他。  
“嗯，嗯？”  
龟梨喘着气欠起身子看赤西。赤西凑过来，在他嘴角啄了一下，随即调转身子，侧躺在龟梨身边。  
等会儿就要让自己欲仙欲死的东西此刻近在眼前，龟梨几乎是颤抖着手抚上去，碰到的第一下，甚至被上面的温度烫得缩回了手。  
明明已经见过千百次的家伙，还帮它用手用嘴穿过那么多次衣服，怎么就……  
冷静！  
龟梨反复提醒自己，扶稳那烫手的欲望，张嘴含了进去。  
“唔……唔……”  
两人仿佛较劲一般，互相挑逗着对方的底线。龟梨自认不会输给赤西，也拿出了浑身解数，对着赤西的那玩意儿又舔又吸。只可惜他忽略了自己那早已被赤西调教得敏感异常的后穴……  
“唔……仁，仁……”  
终于还是败下阵来，龟梨主动爬到赤西身上——欲望一寸一寸地挺了进去，没有了橡胶套的阻隔，上面的每一根血管，每一根青筋的热度都能清清楚楚地感受到。龟梨大口大口地喘息着，不敢大声呻吟，颤得身下的赤西直觉自己的欲望又要膨胀了！  
“你说你这样子，居然还是深夜档男主？深恭居然还要跟你传绯闻？”  
赤西搂紧龟梨的腰，自下而上一下一下地向上挺进。龟梨配合着他的动作，趴在他身上左右扭臀。两人默契地你上我下，你下我上，不多一会儿，龟梨就觉得自己的前端胀得发痛，濒临高潮了。  
“放，放我下来。”  
赤西抱着龟梨在床上滚了一圈，变成自己在上龟梨在下的体位。龟梨只觉即将迸发的欲望稍微缓解了一下，不由得舒了口气。  
啊，果然还是下面舒服。  
赤西再次用被子将两人的头蒙上，一边缓缓律动，一边笑道：  
“谁见过喜欢躺下面的深夜档男主？”  
“我喜欢骑乘，不给吗？”  
“给，当然给。”  
赤西俯身去亲龟梨的唇。  
“你真该看看自己那一脸想受的表情。”  
说完不再废话，哼哧哼哧开启了左突右进，九浅一深的打桩模式。龟梨抓紧身下的床单，身子被顶得在床上磨来磨去。赤西怕他撞到床头，腾出一只手挡在他的头顶。  
“小和，我也喜欢骑乘嗒！可是那样你比较容易累……”  
心里软绵绵的像是被塞了一颗棉花糖，龟梨忍不住抬手在赤西肩上捶了一下。  
“バカ。上次你不是还说……嗯……”  
细密的吻打断了龟梨的话，甚至连给他低声呻吟的机会都没有。赤西头皮阵阵发麻，被龟梨的内壁紧紧贴裹的欲望在一跳一跳地发痛。他将手按在龟梨的小腹上，那里，似乎都能感受到此刻在他体内的自己，是怎样的炽热和膨胀。  
他想要就这样射出来，射得龟梨的那里装都装不下，噗噗地溢出来，就像自己之前说的那样，射得他的肚子鼓起来，像是怀了自己的宝宝一样。  
可是他还有些犹豫，不确定这样对龟梨的身体是否会有影响。   
龟梨勾下赤西的脖子，两腿圈住他的腰，在他耳边轻声说：   
“给我，老公。全部。”   
只这一句话，赤西就觉得自己的欲望前端有些挂不住了。 他发狠地向着龟梨发起最后的猛攻，嘴在龟梨的脸上落下胡乱的亲吻。  
“要来咯，小和。”   
说完猛地一挺腰——   
“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔——”   
炙热的滚烫的浪潮席卷龟梨，龟梨被震得浑身发颤，将满腔的呐喊全数咬在了赤西的左肩上。  
“嗯——”  
肩膀上大概要留下爱的牙印了——赤西这么想着，抱住龟梨的头。  
后面的快感很久，很长，龟梨在赤西肩上咬了将近一分钟，刚要松口——  
“唔——”  
竟，竟，竟然被插，插射了……  
龟梨颓然地一头倒回床上，涨红的脸上全是泪痕。  
爽，太TM爽了！  
赤西没有马上退出，也在那儿感受着龟梨体内的潮湿和温热。他伸手去摸龟梨的小腹。  
好像真的有点鼓起来了耶！  
“小和。”  
赤西的嗓音有些沙哑，脸上额头上都是汗。他亲了亲龟梨的脸庞。  
“我听说，京大那个男男生子的项目，准备17还是18年投放市场哦！到时候，真的给我生一个吧！或者，我给你生也行。你那么怕疼。”  
“バカ。”  
龟梨欠起身子，回吻赤西的侧脸。他掀开罩在头顶的被子。  
“累死了，抱我去洗……”  
扭头往女儿的小床一看——小被窝高高隆起，一看就是被背和屁股顶起来的形状，Theia露了半个头在外边，脸朝着大床，正一边哼哼着一边打着小呼噜。  
那造型，可不就是两人刚刚行那苟且之事时的被窝写实吗？  
赤！西！仁！  
到！  
多年的默契培养出的心灵感应，赤西急忙从被子里爬出来。刚对上龟梨的双眼——  
“咚！”  
就被龟梨用尽洪荒之力一脚踹了下床！


	27. 温柔而强大的カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

Theia去幼儿园的第一天，按照约定，赤西和黑木这对活在女性周刊和杀人饭目击里的夫妻，需要在公众面前久违地露个脸。  
一大早，龟梨就钻进厨房开始忙碌。赤西怀里没了人，睡不了多久也醒了。  
“早，小和。”  
顶着一头雀巢倚在厨房门口，只要一想到跟前这个忙碌的身影，是和自己飞越大洋，定下了一纸死生契阔的合法伴侣，却又不得不忍气吞声，藏着掖着，赤西心里就觉得跟搀了小半勺糖的美式咖啡似的又苦又甜。  
龟梨回头，就见赤西正两眼发直盯着自己，一脸傻笑。  
“没事吧你？”  
龟梨把便当盒放到饭桌上，举手在赤西面前挥了挥。  
“没睡醒？干嘛起那么早？”  
“当然是因为小和呀！”  
赤西嘟嘴，绕过饭桌，从后面圈住龟梨的腰，一颗乱糟糟的毛头压在龟梨的左肩上。  
“干什么？”  
龟梨被蹭得颈窝发痒，笑着把头靠到赤西另一边肩上。  
“好快啊，一转眼，当年还只知道叼奶嘴的小家伙，现在都要上幼儿园了。”  
“是啊。”  
赤西侧头，吻了吻龟梨的嘴角。  
“我每天早上起床，都觉得小和比昨天更好看了，更喜欢你了，怎么办？”  
“法办！”  
龟梨红着脸推开赤西。他拉开饭桌前的椅子，坐下来仔仔细细替女儿将便当里的小兔子小熊一一摆好。  
“啊，我的大章鱼！唔！”  
龟梨直接从盘子里夹起一只章鱼香肠，堵住赤西那烦人的嘴。  
盖上便当盒盖儿，龟梨又起身去把锅里的味噌汤装进一只小保温壶里，拧紧盖子，试了试不会漏水，才跟便当盒一起装进午餐袋里。  
“好了。希望妈妈教的这种便当，不会让我们家小公主丢脸。”  
早已消灭了嘴里那颗香肠的赤西凑过来，捧起龟梨的脸啄了又啄。  
“谁敢？我们家小公主可是有一个万人迷カカ的！羡慕都还来不及呢！”  
说女儿女儿就到，伴随着卟叽卟叽的拖鞋声，跟爸爸一样顶着一头鸟窝的小公主揉着眼睛进了厨房。  
“香香……”  
Theia现在正式分房出去，自己霸占一张儿童床了。龟梨虽然因此经常要半夜起床去看她，却乐此不疲。  
“嗯……パパ早，カカ……”  
轮到龟梨，就变成了张开小手求抱抱。赤西不明白自己的情敌这么多年下来，怎么就只增不减呢？烦躁却没有办法，他抓抓头发，走过去一把抱起女儿，递到龟梨跟前。  
“不开心呐，Theia跟パパ只是说早安，但是跟カカ却要抱抱……”  
“你去收拾好你那头呆毛，就让女儿跟你抱抱。”  
龟梨笑着一手接过女儿，一手推着赤西出了厨房。Theia也伸出肉肉的小手掌，按在赤西肩膀上跟着推。  
“去吧，パパ。”  
唉，被一大一小两个宝贝这样嫌弃，赤西只觉得心好累。  
等他在洗手间磨磨蹭蹭捣腾完回到客厅，Theia已经挥舞着手里的小叉子，乐呵呵地开始吃她的营养早餐了。  
“パパ你吃什摸——”  
“吃你这个小坏蛋！”  
赤西“呼”的一下蹿到女儿跟前，捏着她的小鼻子逗她。小女孩被吓得愣了一下，随即反应过来，咯咯咯地笑个不停。  
“坐好哦，Theia，头头不要乱动，不然辫子要梳歪咯。”  
“好。”  
赤西也要腆着脸过来求梳呆毛，结果自然是被龟梨白眼翻了回去。  
パパ有小情绪！パパ不开森！  
出门前，龟梨认认真真帮Theia检查过小鞋子小发卡小书包小西装小裙子，又帮她把衣领翻好压平，才把人送了出去。  
“カカ、行ってきます。”  
“いってらっしゃい。”  
在女儿的侧脸上又亲了一下，龟梨站起来，在赤西对称的那边脸上也亲了一下。  
“辛苦你了，パパ。”  
说罢从身后变魔术一般地变出另一个包好的便当盒。  
“这是你嗒！”  
要不是现在天不时地不利人不和，赤西真恨不得当场就把龟梨压在鞋柜上，来一个法式的热辣深吻。  
拍完杂志图，赤西把女儿送进幼儿园，中午一回工作室，就在众目睽睽之下致电龟梨，一边盛赞他给自己准备的西瓜造型便当超级好吃，一边腻腻歪歪地肉麻了一轮，直把话筒那边的龟梨耳根都听酥了，连连求饶。  
“快够！Keibo他们要受不了的！”  
“他们攻受关我什么事？我只要小和你受就可以啦！”  
“滚！再吵我挂电话了！”  
“等一下等一下！”  
赤西急忙叫住龟梨。  
“对了，老二你想几月生啊？”  
“嗯……”  
是哦，想想还真是一眨眼的事情。当时跟黑木说好的，等Theia满三岁，就再生一个，这样两个孩子也能有个伴。  
“Theia是7＋2月生的，这一个，要么7－2月？”  
“7－2……”  
赤西一手握着手机，另一只手五根修长手指哗啦哗啦抖了半天……  
“Keibo，一只手不够用怎么办？”  
那边Keibo还没反应过来，电话那头的龟梨已经无奈扶额，说了个“5啊白痴，下午接了女儿早点回来”就挂电话了。  
“5……哦！”  
赤西一拍大腿，赶紧打开计算器一通乱按，最后终于长长地舒了一口气——  
“呼，还好，赶得上。”


	28. 继续走着这条月之道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

虽然有了孩子，身为家长的重心自然而然应该向孩子倾斜，但不可否认的是，偶尔的二人世界还是很有必要的。

“夜晚11点的表参道……嗯！”

龟梨正准备感叹一下，好久没两个人单独逛过这边了，刚一扭头，没想到就被早就候在他侧脸的赤西逮了个正着！

“嗯！”

差点就要忘乎所以沉迷进去了！龟梨最后一丝理智“嘣”地在他的脑壳上弹了一记！

“神经病啊！”

用力推开赤西，龟梨警惕地左右审视，同时伸长手，抵住随时可能再次近身的男人。

“你一个已婚直男，跟不和的前门把在外面卿卿我我，要是又被拍到……嗯……”

龟梨算是知道了——对付禽兽，真是防了上面就防不到下面！赤西眼神一沉，瞅准机会一把搂过龟梨的腰，带着他转了个身，就把人压到一旁的路边树上去了。

“疯了你……”

龟梨压低声音，微微有些怒气。他的眼睛时刻警惕着周围的环境，两只手抵在赤西胸前，却没有将他推开。

赤西看着龟梨的模样，噗嗤一声笑了。

“看把你吓的。”

放开龟梨，赤西把手递过去。龟梨“啪”地往上拍了一巴掌。

“嗷！”

赤西疼得拼命甩手。

“小和你真打？”

“不打不长记性。”

抿着嘴哼了一声，龟梨把手背到后头，大摇大摆地走到前头去了。

╯^╰

赤西赶紧跟上，狗腿地在后面亦步亦趋地跟着。

“你啊，少跟上田混点。连走路姿势都跟他一样了。”

龟梨停下脚步，回头，不屑道：

“我倒觉得你该多跟中丸学学怎么当忠犬。”

赤西嘿嘿一笑，又凑上去讨打。

“莫非小和是觉得我的公狗腰还不够威猛？”

“滚！”

乀(ˉ∧ˉ乀)

要不是想着深更半夜在公共场合大打出手容易引来巡警和狗仔，龟梨真恨不得当场就法办了身边这个无耻无聊无理取闹的家伙！

担心玩笑再开下去龟梨真要生气，赤西见好急忙收，也老实巴交地把手背到后头，踱着小碎步追上了龟梨。

“说起来，结婚之后，反而都没有跟小和这样一起出来散步了呢！”

“嗯。”

龟梨低着头，踢着脚下的小石子。赤西歪头看了看他。

“怎么了？还在想nari的事吗？”

知道龟梨跟成宫交好，听说成宫出事，还是被“朋友”陷害，最后竟然要以退出娱乐圈的方式收场，龟梨心里，别提有多难过了。

“有时候想想，要是没有在这个圈子里，是不是就会轻松许多？就算要出柜，要……”

“一样的。”

赤西抬手，揉了揉龟梨的头发。

“人啊，在哪里都一样的。不是活在这群人的视线里，就是活在那堆人的生活里。”

龟梨看着赤西。赤西微微仰头，看着天上的月亮。

在龟梨眼里，面前这个男人，不犯抽的时候，真的很帅。

以前的帅，是那种年轻的青春的帅。现在的他，显得更加沉稳。帅气也许褪去了些许，但处世的魅力，却是一年更胜一年。

突然就很想，抬手去摸一摸他眼角的那一点点笑起来就会出现的小皱纹。

然而不可以，至少在这里不可以。

自己还做不到，那样肆意妄为，更不可能像这个男人这么勇敢，为了孩子做到这个份上。

“怎么，看我看呆了？”

“屁。”

龟梨继续低头踢石子，耳根有些发烫。

“我只是在想，自己什么时候才能变得更强大？再强大一点，就可以保护自己想要保护的重要的人了。”

“小和，你已经很强大了哟！”

赤西由衷地说道。他看着龟梨和也，从当初那个坐在长条凳子上腼腆地回应自己搭讪的孩子，到追着自己说觉得自己很帅，想和自己做朋友的少年，再到和自己并肩站在舞台上，背靠背唱歌跳舞的帅哥。看着龟梨和也一次又一次地在镜头前顶着压力，他有过愤怒离场的时候，有过正面澄清的时候，有过欢笑有过泪水，有过荣耀和伤痛……

“温柔的，强大的——カカ。这可是Theia在幼儿园布置的作文里说的哟！”

“我怎么没看到。”

这下，龟梨连脸都红了。

他也跟赤西一起，抬头看月亮。

“嘛，其实要说心情不好，也不是。只是觉得，像nari这么好的人……”

“傻小和。”

赤西又去揉龟梨的头发。这一次，龟梨扁着嘴护住了脑袋。

“你再烦？”

(◦`~´◦)

赤西凑上前去，眯着眼睛看龟梨。

“真想在这里就把你一口吃掉。”

“好啊！”

龟梨冷笑一声。

“噎死你最好。”

“哇！”

赤西表情夸张地捂胸口。

“小和，你可要想清楚哦！我要是被噎死了，谁来满足你那容易空虚的小穴哇？”

“这你就管不着了。”

龟梨扮了个鬼脸，一蹦一跳地走了。赤西愣了片刻，赶紧跟上。

“小坏蛋，乖乖地坦白从宽！小心我把你像兰酱一样扛回去！”

“バ——カ！”

龟梨笑得更欢了。

“你没看目击么？人家都说深恭是牵着兰酱散步的，哪像你这么粗鲁！”

“她那肉包子一看就是不懂遛兰的正确方式。还目击，呆一边去！”

“对，就你赤西仁的目击高智商！两个日本人往星巴克里一坐，张嘴就说英文。切！”

“小和你居然鄙视我的国际范儿？”

“我只是单纯觉得你们两个实在没有夫妻相。”

“那是，谁能跟小和你比呀！”

“臭不要脸。”

两人有说有笑地往前走，一如多年前刚刚确定关系时的热血少年，追逐着打闹着，留下身后的一地月光。

“小和小和，你看那酒店，居然还在耶！”

“怎么了吗？好好的为什么要不在？”

“你忘了吗，我们两个第一次去酒店开房，就是去的那里啊！第二天早上出来的时候还被目击了哟，说我搂着你的腰什么的……哎哟！”

“你就自己在这发神经吧！我先回去了！”

说完，龟梨顶着一张大红脸，加快脚步闷头往家的方向去了。

赤西摸了摸被打痛的头，傻笑着赶紧追了上去。

“你跟上来做什么？”

“听小和的，回家做啊！”

“滚！”


	29. 我能想到最浪漫的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

虽然公寓不比一户建，能从厨房望出去看到自家的花园，但龟梨在选公寓的时候，还是特意选了一间厨房带窗的屋子。虽然很多时候并不在意窗外的景观，但至少，清晨的阳光还有深夜的月色，是可以透过那扇百叶窗，斜斜地洒进来的。  
“嗯……”  
背上映着月光，身前拥着爱人，龟梨靠在流理台前，温顺地享受着爱人的亲吻。  
“小和，小和……”  
赤西一遍又一遍地亲吻着龟梨，时不时将舌尖探进去巡视龟梨口中的领地，间或勾住他的小舌，缠绵地纠在一起相互挑逗。  
“嗯……”  
挂不住的唾液溢出嘴角，龟梨只觉自己被吻得膝盖发软，将两手撑到流理台上，企图帮着支撑身体。  
赤西的吻顺着嘴角一路向下，吻过龟梨的颈侧，滑过他的喉结，掠过锁骨来到胸前。他先是弓着身子，在龟梨的心窝上吻了几下，后来觉得姿势有些不好，干脆将人抱了起来。  
龟梨两手帮着在流理台上一撑，坐了上去。  
“高度正好。”  
赤西笑着，探前身子，叼住龟梨其中一边豆乳，细细吮了起来。  
“哈啊……”  
龟梨双臂收紧。将赤西的头更加贴紧自己的胸口，两条腿不自觉地夹住他的肩膀。  
“轻，轻点。啊……”  
赤西含着那颗豆乳猛地一吸——龟梨只觉酥麻的快感直冲头皮，下身也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，在浅蓝色的格子围裙上顶出一个小小的凸起。  
“啾。”  
赤西又在豆乳上亲了一口，这才心满意足地换到另一边，去吸另一颗尚未红肿的豆乳。  
“小和？”  
“嗯，哈啊……干，干嘛？嗯……”  
赤西嘴里叼着豆乳，眼睛向下看了看被撑得越来越高的围裙，大手按到那制高点上，用掌心隔着围裙轻轻按揉。  
“嗯！嗯！”  
上面酥痒下面爽快，龟梨被快感折磨得不知所措，夹在赤西肩膀上的双腿越收越紧，脚趾也跟着蜷了起来。  
“小和，好在你是男孩子。”  
赤西对着右边的豆乳“吧唧”亲了一口。  
“说，说什么呢，啊……”  
“因为这样子，宝宝就不会跟我抢这里啦！”  
说着又回头先前那颗豆乳，模仿宝宝吸奶的样子，叼着乳头，腮帮子一鼓一鼓地吸了起来。  
“啊，啊，不要，啊……”  
痛！痒！还有麻麻的快感！龟梨将赤西的头抱紧到怀里，背弓成虾米状，下巴抵住他的发顶。  
“不要，不要了，啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
赤西感受到了围裙底下汩汩的热流，笑着掌心稍稍用力，向下按了按。  
“啊——”  
又被逼着出来了一些，龟梨软倒在赤西身上，几乎整个人从正面骑到了他的肩上。  
“嗯，这个姿势不错。”  
就是有点看不清路了。  
“夹稳，亲爱的。”  
就着刚刚的姿势，赤西抱着龟梨，一步接着一步慢慢后退，直到后腰抵到了饭桌旁的椅子背，才腾出一只手，飞快地摸到正确的位置，一屁股坐了下去。  
“唔……”  
“来，小和，慢慢下去。小心点。”  
感受着男人双臂暴起的青筋，龟梨小心翼翼地跟着赤西平稳下降的手臂，一点一点地蹭下来。等他坐稳到赤西大腿上时，赤西那蓬勃的欲望已经直挺挺地顶到他的后腰上了。  
“你……嗯……”   
龟梨反手去摸抵在身后的那根孽柱，烫得不由得手一抖。   
赤西刮了刮龟梨汗湿的鼻尖。   
“怎么样，对你老公的忠犬棍还满意吗？”   
龟梨哼了一声，别开涨得通红的脸。   
“再烦？信不信我剁了它！”   
赤西惊恐地看着龟梨。   
“小和你要按摩棒我可以给你买……”   
龟梨红着脸一个白眼翻回来。   
“把你的棍子收回去。小爷我要去拿套套了。”   
赤西嘿嘿一笑，一手揽着龟梨的腰，一手背过去，在饭桌底下摸来摸去。   
“那下面都空的你摸个什……”  
后面的话龟梨说不下去了，因为赤西在饭桌底摸来摸去，还真让他摸出了一只套套。   
“你……”   
“哎哟！”   
龟梨一指头戳在赤西额头上。   
“你就到处乱放嘛！等会儿被女儿翻出来……”   
“所以我们要抓紧用，不能让孩子们找到，哎哟！”  
龟梨懒得跟赤西啰嗦，送了他脑门一记爆栗，夺过他手里的套套，跨身下去。  
“嗯……”  
后穴从赤西的分身上头滑过，小嘴竟还依依不舍地在前端吮了一下。  
赤西的眼神更暗了。  
“小和，原来你已经这么迫不及待了吗？”  
龟梨当然不会承认。他趴在赤西腿上，熟练地撕开套套的包装，用左手大拇指和食指撑开橡胶的封口，箍到男人挺直的欲望顶端，随即凑上前去，舌尖挑逗地沿着封口的边缘从上方舔了一圈，然后含住顶端，将折叠的套套慢慢向下推开。  
“唔……”  
赤西的双腿向两侧微微张开，好让龟梨能靠得更近。修长的十指插入龟梨的发间，有一下没一下地揉着。  
“呼……”  
好不容易才忍到龟梨帮自己戴好套套，赤西不等他跪直身子，就两手在他腋下一夹，将人举起到了面前。  
龟梨以前曾经试过片子里的深喉姿势，结果呛得直咳嗽，脸都咳红了，自此之后赤西就再不许他做那个了。  
这可是自己捧在心窝里的宝物呐——家人，朋友，KAT-TUN，他在这三样宝物里都各占着一个名额。  
“嗯……”  
两人柔柔地接了一个吻。赤西又揉了揉龟梨的头发，让他坐到自己腿上。  
“小和，我爱你。”  
龟梨别开红着的脸。  
“每天都说，不厌吗？”  
“每分钟说都不厌哦！”  
赤西在龟梨唇上啄了一下。  
“来，慢慢坐上来。”  
其实这些动作龟梨早就熟门熟路，但是赤西却总喜欢让龟梨一边做，自己一边在旁边描述。龟梨每次都会被赤西这种现场直播一般的恶趣味逼得脸红滴血，有几次实在是做不下去，干脆把赤西的嘴捂得严严实实，不许他发出声音，才勉强完成了任务。  
“我，我知道的，你不用一天到晚，嗯……唔……”  
赤西两眼一眨不眨地看着龟梨的小穴将自己的大家伙一点一点地慢慢吞进，直到两瓣发颤的翘臀完完全全地贴到自己滚烫的腿面上。  
“嗯……吃，吃进去了……唔……”  
自己都不明白为什么——都这么多年了，小穴深处还是只要一被赤西那根烧火棍顶到，就会酥酥麻麻腰身全软，变成一个只想呻吟只会高潮的淫兽。  
赤西在龟梨脸上印了一个奖励的亲吻。  
“真的，小和好厉害，全部都吃进去了哟！”  
说着还抓着龟梨的手背到后面，去摸两人紧密贴合的地方。  
龟梨扭头不去看，脸红得一塌糊涂。  
“你哪来那么多废话。要做就……啊……”  
对嘛，要做就干脆点快点做，害小爷我憋在那里，算什么……  
“啊……啊……”  
赤西一手扶着龟梨的腰，带着他一起上下颠簸，另一手摸到龟梨的小腹上，隔着一直没有摘下来的淡蓝色围裙，一下接着一下地揉弄龟梨的顶端。  
“啊……不，不要弄那，啊……”  
布料的粗糙摩擦着敏感的顶端，龟梨只觉得轻微的疼痛中还带着更为强烈的瘙痒，十只脚趾紧紧蜷起，连两条腿也跟着勾了起来，脚踝夹在赤西的腰侧。  
赤西叼着龟梨的左耳耳垂，上面的乌龟耳钉还没有取下，赤西用舌尖慢慢地勾勒那只金属小乌龟的外形。  
“呜……”  
后面被顶得又酥又麻，前面被磨得又痛又痒，耳垂还被舔得……  
“不，不行，仁……嗯……”  
“我行着呢，小和。”  
仿佛为了证明自己的金枪还能屹立不倒继续奋战，赤西抓着龟梨的腰，加快了上下的速度。  
“啊……啊，慢，慢点……啊！”  
“换个姿势，小和。免得你又要怀疑老公的战斗力。去……饭桌？”  
说着就将龟梨的双腿盘好在自己腰上，大手托稳他的两瓣翘臀，从椅子上站了起来。  
“啊……”  
龟梨的身子一下子被重力带着往下滑了一些，吓得他扒紧了赤西——那根烧火棍先是一下子顶到了深处，随即又随着主人的步伐，在自己身体里一动一动的……  
“唔……唔……不行……嗯……”  
“嗯……”  
把龟梨抱上饭桌的赤西用手在桌子上摸了摸。  
“的确不行，有点冷啊，小和会感冒的。”  
说着又把龟梨抱起，往客厅走去。龟梨此时除了死死扒住身上的男人，咬着他的肩头强忍濒临崩溃的快感，脑子里心里一片空荡荡的，只想着那两个字。  
终于，赤西试过绒布沙发的温度，确定不算太冷，才将龟梨放到沙发边上。  
“来咯！”  
“啊——”  
身子被用力往后一退，龟梨吓得叫了出来！  
赤西当然不会让龟梨摔着，两只手早就垫好在他的脑后，等着他枕上去，带着自己一起跌进沙发。  
“嗯……”  
“吓着了？”  
冰冷的月光透过阳台洒进来，斜斜地落在沙发上。赤西拨开龟梨的刘海，在他映着月光的额上落下一个亲吻。  
“摔着你就高兴了。”  
龟梨嘟着嘴，往赤西胸口敲了一拳。赤西握住他的拳头，掰开他的手指，和自己十指相扣。  
“我不高兴。但我们立过字据的，不管发生什么，我都不会从自己这方松开紧握的手哦！”  
“抢我台词。”  
龟梨嘟囔着，欠起身子吻他的唇。  
“还有，那个明明就叫结婚证，叫‘字据’那么难听，没文化。”  
“是是，我所有的智商都用来追你了。”  
说着亲了亲两人相扣的十指。  
“我要开始咯。”  
龟梨后面早都有些发麻了，就等赤西这句话。他别开脸，强装镇定地哼了一声。  
“我还以为你已经软了呢！”  
“软没软……”  
“啊！啊，啊，啊……”  
赤西跪在沙发上，将龟梨拉到身前，摆腰一下接着一下不停地向他的身体深处顶撞。  
“软没软？嗯？”  
“啊……啊，啊，慢，慢一，啊……”  
龟梨被顶得前后乱摆，后背把身下的绒布揉得皱巴巴的。他的脖子难耐地后仰，整张汗湿的俊脸沐浴在月光下。  
“软没软？小和，嗯？”  
“啊，会，会不会被看到……”  
“那就让他们看看，胆敢怀疑自己男人的龟梨和也，会受到怎样的惩罚。”  
说着抓起龟梨挂在自己腰侧的双腿，分开架到脖子上——这下，龟梨除了脖子和头还抵在沙发上，大半个身子都贴在赤西身上了。赤西索性直起身子，斜斜地从上方向龟梨发起最后的猛攻。  
“啊……啊……啊啊……太，太快了……啊……”  
欲望在自己的小腹上打得啪啪作响，龟梨干脆一手拉起围裙，一手握住自己的欲望，快速地上下安慰。  
“啊……啊……仁，我，我不行了。你快，快点，啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
滚烫的白浊噗噗地射到了胸前的围裙上，龟梨急速地喘着气，后穴也用力地一张一合，压迫着赤西快快释放。  
“嗯……来了……”  
快手快脚地从龟梨体内退出来，赤西几乎是把套套从鼓胀的通红欲望上面剥了下来——  
“啊……烫……”  
将两人的欲望抵在一起摩擦，赤西低低吼了一声，白浊一股接着一股地喷在了围裙上。  
“怎么办，好像渗到围裙里去了。”  
龟梨笑着，右手替赤西擦了擦脸上的汗，随即沾着围裙上的白浊，拉低衣服，在左胸前画了一颗爱心。  
“小和你就是克我的小妖精。”  
赤西低头，细细舔去龟梨左胸的那个爱心，然后凑到他的嘴边，卷起他的小舌亲吻。


	30. 番外：我等你到……岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1004庆生·丸上番外

2011年12月31号，还有五分钟，两人就要进入交往第7个年头了。上田枕着中丸的大腿，瘫在床上边群发新年祝福边问：  
“鼻鼻，七年之痒，你准备怎么过？”  
“和你一起过。”  
窗外，人们倒数的欢呼声响彻夜空——  
“五！四！三！二！一！”  
“砰砰”两声响，灿烂的烟花将夜空映成白昼，千万只气球在欢呼声中飞过窗前。中丸揉了揉上田的头发，低头亲吻在他的额上。  
“新年快乐，Ta chan！今年也请多指教。”  
“新年快乐！”  
上田把手机丢到一旁，勾住中丸的脖子，亲吻他的厚唇。  
七年之痒这种事情……  
中丸觉得，自己已经一个人挠了7年的痒痒了。  
中丸比上田早整整一个月出生，却比上田晚了将近5个月进入J家。  
“叫前辈哦！”  
这是上田以前常爱对他说的一句话。  
中丸很乖，从小就是懂礼貌的孩子，所以基本上上田说什么，他都会认真去做。  
当然，他的心里，是存了一点点别的私心的。  
中丸从第一次在公司走廊上见到他，就有那种小心脏怦怦怦快要跳出来的奇妙感觉。  
其实那个时候的上田发型还很乖，中规中矩的锅盖头，齐刘海。中丸想，大概是那双看到新人的自己时，一闪一闪的好奇的大眼睛，闪得自己心慌慌了吧。  
后来。两人一起加入了B.B.A，又一起加入了B.B.D，接触得越多，中丸就越不能好好控制自己那乱跳的小心脏。  
“我这是怎么了？”  
中丸问自己。  
有的时候，他看到赤西跟龟梨两人腻腻歪歪地在一起，心里说实话，是有些羡慕的。  
上田也跟他玩，甚至因为两人的高中离得不算太远，还会答应自己一起上学放学的请求。可是，自己和上田的状态，绝对不是赤西跟龟梨那种小腻歪……  
上田的身边，总是有人。  
还是比自己要好看的帅气的男孩子。  
以前一起上下学的男孩子，跟上田一度非常要好，但有一天不知怎的，两人就大吵了一架，从此就不再和他们来往了。  
“那家伙，后来好像退社了吧。”  
中丸连他的名字，都快要想不起来了。  
然而，上田身边的暂时空缺并没有让中丸看到一丝希望——因为很快，锦户亮就霸占了那个位子。  
中丸依旧只能是那个每天跟上田一起上学放学的同行者。  
有一天，中丸跟田中在外面吃饭，上田突然打电话过来——那还是上田第一次主动给自己电话。田中在一旁摆弄着中丸的烟盒，好整以暇地看中丸手抖得几乎要摁不准接听键。  
“喂？”  
“喂……”  
田中好奇地看中丸一下子坐直了身子，表情严肃。  
“Ta chan你现在在哪里？要不要紧？”  
“我，我……呜呜……”  
听到电话那头上田的哭声，中丸只觉得整颗心都揪了起来。  
“我，呜呜……我遇到痴汉了……呜呜……”  
“你在哪里？我马上去接你。”  
看中丸挂了电话就急急忙忙起身收拾东西，田中惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你就不吃了？才点的耶！”  
“你帮我消灭了吧！还有……”  
“啪”地往桌上拍了一张5000円，中丸提起包就往外跑。  
“这顿算我的。”  
废话！  
田中白了那个重色轻友的家伙一眼，正准备收起那张钱——  
“嘿！你烟都不要了？”  
好在上田虽然遇到了痴汉，却因为逃跑得快，所幸没有被怎么样。中丸赶到上田所在的车站时，那个留着齐肩淡褐色头发的被锦户说称为“妖精”的人，正低着头坐在站台的长椅上，一个人安安静静地呆着。  
“抱歉，来晚了。”  
中丸没有直接在上田身边坐下，而是蹲下身子，看着他。  
“亮呢？你们没在一起吗？”  
上田低着头，闷闷地回了一句：  
“他说要跟内去玩。”  
“哦。”  
中丸点点头，伸手在上田的头发上揉了一把。  
“那你想去哪里？我陪你吧！”  
“好。”  
上田站起身，揉了揉有些红的鼻子。中丸好心提醒道：   
“别揉了。已经很红了。”   
上田“嘿嘿”一笑，两手背到身后，大摇大摆地从中丸身边走过。   
“唉，你说我这人是不是很奇怪？”   
“嗯？”   
中丸有点不明白上田的意思。上田回头，撇了撇嘴。   
“就……漫画里男校高中生那种……”   
中丸瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着上田——他的心里闪过一个念头： 所以，我也是有机会的吗？   
自从那天遭遇电车痴汉，中丸就尽可能地陪着上田一起出行。在电车上如果没有座位，也会用身子挡开人群，将上田虚虚地护在自己的包围圈里。   
“我说……”   
上田有时候觉得中丸对自己实在是保护过度了。两个人明明就非亲非故的，他这样，也太神经质了吧？   
上田笑着戳了戳中丸的胸口。   
“我好歹也是男生耶，你这样子，搞得好像我们两个在交往似的。”   
中丸听得自己心里“咯噔” 一声。他背过脸去深呼吸了好几次，才终于克制住自己点头回应上田的冲动。  
“怎么了，你？”  
上田莫名其妙地看着中丸。  
参加足球队选拔和参加手工比赛，甚至面试J家时都没有这么慌乱的自己，面对眼前这个皮肤白皙，发色枯黄的漂亮男孩，“喜欢你”这三个字，却怎么都说不出口。  
“我，我松开一点……”  
中丸红着脸，手臂张开一些，免得离上田太近。上田低着头继续玩手机，心里不知怎么的竟有了一丝丝的失落。  
时间不紧不慢地来到2005年。中丸不知送上田回了多少次家，每次都是看着他进了院门，才放心掉头离开。上田一直以为两人住得很近。其实中丸家和上田家，是在电车的两个方向。  
中丸一直默默地跟在上田身边，规规矩矩的没有越过那条线。他看着上田跟田口走得越来越近，又看着田口因为膝盖手术住院，田中在他跟前哭得上气不接下气。  
“罢了。”  
上田踢着脚下的石子，垮着肩膀嘟着嘴。  
“年轻人啊，还是以事业为重吧！”  
中丸只是陪着他四处散心，什么也没说。  
原本以为2005年只是另外两对的丰收年，中丸大概做梦也想不到，自己这种大鼻子闷骚男居然也会迎来春天。  
当然，后来每每想起来那时的场景，中丸都宁愿自己没有做过那样的梦——  
“医生，他怎么样了？”  
在乐屋里就见上田的脸色有些不对，手还时不时按在小腹上。大家问他怎么样，也只说没事。谁知晚上两人刚从公司出来没走两步，上田就疼得脸色苍白，两手抱着肚子，一步都没法往前挪动。  
“Ta chan？Ta chan你怎么样？”  
“特，特……”  
豆大的冷汗从头上一颗接着一颗地滚下来，正好腻腻歪歪地从楼上下来的赤龟二人看到蹲在门口的中丸和上田，赶紧帮忙叫了救护车。  
“医生……”  
虽然被一群还没出道就已大红的年轻idol包围是一件美妙的事，特别其中还有爱到不行的龙少本尊，然而此时医生却不得不掐灭心里的小烟花，认真履行自己救死扶伤的本职。  
“判断是胃穿孔，需要尽快进行手术。”  
“怎么会……”  
中丸的身子猛地晃了一下。他用力眨了眨眼，勉强稳住身形。  
他一直默默守护着的Ta chan，好看又聪明的Ta chan，愿意跟自己分享喜怒哀乐的Ta chan，怎么就……  
“想什么呢？”  
好在治疗及时，加上上田年轻，身体底子又还不错，术后一周不到，他就已经能够吃些半流质食物，差不多准备出院了。  
“想什么呢？”  
削苹果就削苹果，干嘛一副若有所思心事重重的样子？  
上田斜靠在病床上，修长的手指在中丸眼前晃了晃。  
“啊，啊，没事。”  
中丸回过神来，赶紧摇头。他把削好的苹果在盘子里分成一个一个小小的方块，配好叉子，递到上田面前。  
“试试看？要是还吃得费劲，我就给你打成汁。”  
上田扁着嘴，不情不愿地接过盘子，又看了一眼床头柜上荤素搭配的便当盒——中丸不愧是家里有两个妹妹的大哥级人物，论照顾人还有做饭的水准，那真是没说的。一星期下来几乎每天每顿都不重样。可是对于一个不爱吃蔬菜水果的人来说……  
“我们打个商量好不好？你看，光头圣没钱，所以要经常吃青菜。可是我家里有钱啊……”  
后面的话被中丸无情地打断。  
“医生说了，作息和饮食不规律是诱发胃病的重要原因之一。所以我这是按照医嘱给你搭配的，吃一口青菜就奖励一口肉，喝一口果汁就……”  
“好啦好啦我知道啦！”  
处女座真可怕！  
处女座的男人尤其可怕！  
可是这个男人，陪了自己这么些年，又照顾了自己那么些年……  
“我说……”  
上田看了看在那儿兀自忙着收拾桌面的中丸。  
“你是真以为我是没心没肺的白痴，什么都不知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
中丸不明白上田的意思。  
上田叹了口气。  
“笨死你得了。”  
说着拽着中丸的耳朵到跟前。  
“痛痛痛痛痛……”  
“痛也忍着。我可是病人呐！”  
上田说着，照着中丸的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。  
“要不要考虑一下，跟我表白？”  
“诶？！”  
上田推开中丸，笑得十足一只偷腥成功的波斯猫……  
“结果呢？”  
上田翻了个身，改成趴到中丸腿上的姿势。灼热的呼吸喷在腿间，中丸觉得自己的欲望极有可能把持不住。  
上田翘着两只光脚丫子，扭头看中丸。  
“结果你到现在都没跟我表白。”  
那个无条件充当自己的行李箱、自己的GPS、自己的钱包的男人，那个会送自己去拳击馆，然后带着便当去接自己的男人，那个即使在镜头前也会温柔地替自己整理衣领和头发的男人，那个总是在节目上袒护自己的男人，那个被人说和自己是一对homo也只是笑笑的男人，那个听说自己solo摔伤脚趾恨不得去哪里都背着自己的男人，那个会帮自己按摩指关节帮自己准备碱水泡手的男人……  
那个因为医生的一句话，修剪了头发，取下了耳坠，戒掉了烟的男人……  
“真的不打算跟我告白吗？”  
上田笑着，修长的手指钻进男人的衣摆。中丸没有阻止他，在床上蹭了蹭，好让自己躺得更舒服些。  
“我等了你那么多年。你难道不应该礼尚往来吗？”  
“这样啊……”  
上田直起身子，跨坐到中丸腿上。他伏下身子，捧起男人的脸细细亲吻。  
“要么，我等你到35岁吧！”  
Ta chan，34岁生日快乐！


	31. 有夫如此，夫复何求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

儿子出生那天，龟梨笑赤西：  
“我那会儿说一个7＋2月，一个7-2月不过随口一说，你还当真了？我这要是再说23-7＝16……”  
“这点小学减法，怎么可能难得倒我！”  
龟梨只是看着赤西笑。赤西揉了揉龟梨的头发，将他一把搂到怀里。  
“要说随口一说，谁比得上你啊？”  
“我？”  
龟梨鼓起腮帮子，自己“噗嗤”一声给戳了。赤西只觉得龟梨的模样可爱得不行，抱着他在脸上亲了又亲。  
“哎呀，亲得人家满脸口水。”  
龟梨笑着，把赤西的脸推开些。  
“还没回答我呢，什么随口一说？”  
赤西搂着龟梨的腰，在他的鼻尖点了一下。  
“你还记得你06年在杂志上说的吗？”  
“我说过那么多……”  
“想要两个小孩，老大是女儿，老二是儿子。”  
“我，我……”  
龟梨的脸红红的。  
“我那真的就是随口一说……”  
“可是我认真听了的哟！”  
“那你还说了想要两个女儿一个儿子呢……”  
“那这不是以防万一嘛！这儿子女儿的，可不好控制咧！”  
“你就说吧！反正嘴长你脸上。”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑，腆着脸又去亲龟梨。  
“我的嘴明明就长小和身上。”  
荤段子没讲两天，赤西就笑不出来了。  
“小和？小和？”  
以前只有一个小公主，赤西还能以龟梨“抱累了”为理由，强行将牛皮糖一样黏着カカ不放手的女儿从龟梨身上剥下来。现在倒好……  
赤西抱着好不容易才从龟梨背上卸下来的儿子，坐在饭桌前，捏着儿子大概只有自己手掌四分之一大的肉肉的小爪，撅着嘴在那儿挥舞。  
“BB，粑粑也想吃软饭……”  
“咚。”  
一个陶瓷碗毫不客气地砸在了赤西跟前的饭桌上，吓得男人登时就虎躯一震，差点把儿子从腿上颠下去。  
龟梨黑着脸，把儿子抢回到自己怀里。  
“没软饭。粥你爱喝不喝。”  
说着瞬间变脸，笑眯眯地搂着儿子在他脸上蹭啊蹭。  
“BB乖，カカ煮了糊糊，吃不吃？”  
“呀呀！”  
宝宝现在还没长到会说话的月份，但是已经会围着龟梨咿咿呀呀地笑个不停，高兴的时候还会乐得直拍手，虽然两只小肉爪偶尔没法好好对到一起。  
虽然嘴上说着女儿和儿子整天跟自己抢龟梨，害得自己都没时间跟龟梨亲亲，然而两个小宝贝围在龟梨身边，看龟梨陪孩子玩耍时，那温柔得仿佛能化出水来的神情，是赤西最爱的风景之一。  
说起来，突然发现自己会看龟梨和孩子待在一起的画面移不开眼，还是因为那次在老家……  
“弘美，我回来啦！”  
“奶奶！”  
Theia飞快地在玄关换好自己的小乌龟拖鞋，迈开小腿就往迎出来的弘美怀里撞。  
“哎哟，我的小公主！”  
弘美蹲下身子，抱起Theia，一看绑在赤西身前，脸朝外挂着的小王子，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。  
“干嘛？”  
赤西挑眉。  
“你儿子又不是第一回当爹了。”  
弘美笑得更欢了。  
“哈哈，我只是单纯觉得你这样背孩子很搞笑，哈哈！”  
赤西朝天花板翻了个白眼。  
“反正不管我什么造型你都觉得好笑。唉，哪像小和……哎哎哎哎！”  
挂在跟前的儿子歪着脑袋，好奇地看爸爸被奶奶揪着耳朵往里走。  
“痛痛痛……弘美你好歹在我儿子面前给我留点面子……”  
“不是说跟小和一起来的吗？我的乖儿媳呢？”  
赤西好不容易才从亲妈的九阴白骨爪下将耳朵抢救回来。他委委屈屈地揉着红辣辣的耳朵。  
“我倒是希望小和能当个吃软饭的奶爸。本来回家就晚，还一门心思都扑在宝宝身上……”  
越说越觉得自己可怜，赤西把儿子从身上卸下来，一屁股坐在沙发上开始叹气。  
“后悔……好后悔啊……”  
弘美帮着取下捆在小王子身上的布条，结结实实地在小孙子肉嘟嘟的脸上亲了一口。  
赤西眼巴巴地看着面前这位年轻的奶奶。  
“看什么看？哦，家里没料酒了，正好你没事干，去买！”  
“什么叫我没事，哎哟！”  
赤西话没说完，就被弘美从沙发上提了起来。  
“我要等小和。他快到了。”  
然而亲妈总是无情的，赤西家也不例外——根本不给儿子多一分钟逗留的机会，弘美直接连人带钱包丢到了院子里。  
“要一直买开的那个牌子。”  
“那我哪知……”  
愤愤不平地揉着跟自己同样遭遇抛弃的钱包，赤西一回头，正好看到开门进院子的龟梨。  
“小和！”  
赤西几乎是飞扑着挂到龟梨身上，抱住了不肯撒手。  
“你现在是一点不怕人偷拍了是吧？”  
龟梨翻着白眼企图把赤西从自己身上剥下来。奈何这颗牛皮糖实在是粘性太强，龟梨不得不出动白眼的加强版，好不容易才把赤西从身上铲干净了。  
“你在外面干嘛？还拿着钱包。”  
赤西赶紧搂住龟梨的胳膊。  
“走，小和。陪我去买料酒。”  
龟梨冷冷地拨开赤西。  
“我还不想这么快上东体的头条。”  
于是赤西可怜兮兮地再次遭弃，只得愤愤不平地去了附近的超市，绞尽脑汁回想家里用的啥牌子的料酒。  
好在龟梨总是体贴入微的——  
“买〇〇牌，税别228那款。”  
“了解。”  
美滋滋地回了短信，赤西按照龟梨的爱心指示，迅速买好了料酒，并报复性地把钱包里剩下的零钱，一股脑全拿去买了润滑油和套套。  
“我回来了。”  
提着一大袋东西进门，赤西正准备张大嗓门喊一声深情款款的“小和”，忽见弘美笑眯眯地迎了出来。  
“你，你要干嘛？”  
害怕亲妈又要接着“虐待”自己，赤西吓得连连后退。  
弘美伸手，一把拽住几乎要被台阶絆倒的儿子。  
“至于吗，怕你妈怕成这样。”  
扫了一眼赤西手里那个除了料酒瓶，明显还有其它嫌疑物的塑料袋，弘美斜斜地翻了个白眼。  
“对了，你来。”  
不明白弘美卖的是什么关子，赤西一手提着袋子，一手被她牵着，一脸懵逼地跟着弘美往厨房去——不过毕竟母子连心，越靠近厨房，他的脚步和呼吸也不自觉地跟着放轻了。  
“对的，就是这样，从左往右叫顺时针，就是钟钟每天走的方向。对的，Theia棒棒哦，学得好快……”  
厨房里，龟梨正手把手地教女儿调肉酱。小女孩的脸上和鼻尖上虽然沾了几颗红通通的肉沫，表情却极其认真，仿佛在完成一个神圣的任务。龟梨的背上，儿子正被他用布兜裹好，稳稳当当地趴着，探着小脑袋看姐姐，咿咿呀呀地伸出小手想要尝那盆子里的东西。  
“生生，不吃哦，煮熟熟再吃。”  
“呀！”  
龟梨笑着，反手拍了拍背上的儿子。回过头来，正好看到赤西跟弘美靠在那儿看自己。  
弘美一脸慈爱地笑道：  
“好怀念啊，小时候我也这样，手里牵着你，背上背着礼保。儿子，儿子？”  
叫了两声没人应，侧脸一看，才发现赤西居然眼眶里全是水汽。  
赤西吸了吸鼻子，别开微红的脸。  
“ただいま。”  
龟梨笑着，摸了摸女儿的头。一大一小，再加背上的三人，一齐回了赤西灿烂的笑脸。  
“パパ、お帰り。”


	32. 怼天怼地，专对日霉放屁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

以前那个总是不声不响任人宰割的赤西，最近突然“活”过来了，先是怼了自己的“正牌”妻子，又怼了东体，哪怕是关于大前辈的也毫不留情。  
“重回头条的感觉如何？”  
龟梨趴在浴缸边上，头上搭着小毛巾，整个人懒洋洋的。Solo con可不是盖的，虽然KAT-TUN是舞台出道的组合，然而要一个人撑足全场，还要全国各地跑，着实还是非常累人的。所以最近这段时间，赤西都会特意在龟梨的泡澡水里加一下舒缓疲劳的精油，或者活血化瘀的药酒。没办法去龟梨下榻的酒店探班的话，他都会提前准备好药包，让龟梨带着到酒店泡澡。  
“又不是跟你大婚的新闻，这种头条上不上都罢。”  
“バ——カ。”  
龟梨招了招手。赤西乖乖地搬着小板凳凑过去，坐在池边让龟梨掐自己的脸。  
“你说你，都30多岁的人了。对了，30几来着……”  
装模作样地扳着手指数了数，赤西低头，龟梨伸出一根手指，他就吮一根手指。  
龟梨被赤西弄得面红耳赤，赶紧用另一只手去推开他的脑袋。  
“别闹，嗯，我累着呢！”  
赤西温顺地点头。  
“背过身去，我给你按按肩膀。”  
“不许乱来哦！”  
嘴上虽然这么说，龟梨却是乖乖地背过身去，靠在了浴缸边上。  
赤西笑着在他脸上捏了一下。  
“信不信我现在就把你给办了？”  
龟梨回过头，挑衅地朝赤西吐了吐舌头——男人瞬间气息不稳，当即就撩起一抔水泼了过去，灭灭龟梨的妖风。  
“坐好。”  
赤西沉下脸，将龟梨的脖子扭回到正前方。  
“坐好，两手放在膝盖上，背挺直。”  
“是，赤西先——生。”  
龟梨当真乖乖地坐直身子不在闹腾——浴室里一下子安静了下来，只剩赤西的手掌轻轻拍打在龟梨后背和脖子上的声音，还有龟梨享受的……  
呻吟。  
“嗯……那里，嗯……再用力一点点，嗯……”  
不是没有领教过龟梨的撩人本事，然而对于半裸着坐在浴室里，下面还支着帐篷的“直”男赤西来说，要不是考虑到龟梨连日劳累，明天还要奔赴下一场，他真的恨不得一个鱼跃入水，当场收拾了这只撩人的小妖精。  
“龟梨和也，我再次警告你……”  
龟梨不怕死地回头，笑眯眯地在赤西鼻尖亲了一下。  
“大家好，我是赤西和，嗯……”  
再不教训你，恐怕明天con上天音桑就要乱来了！  
赤西二话不说，按住龟梨的肩膀，擒住他的软唇就是一记深吻。  
“嗯……”  
明天还要上台的，不能做……  
心里痒痒，怎么办？  
龟梨心里的小龟梨跟小和也在那儿交战，身体却偷越来越往赤西身上靠，一吻结束，干脆半个湿漉漉的身子都挂到了赤西身上，搂着他的脖子低声喘息。  
“你就作嘛，小妖精。”  
赤西毫不留情地把龟梨从身上剥下去，把他的肩膀剥按回水里。  
天晓得他费了多大的劲才忍住没把龟梨就地吃了！  
“你再闹我就出去了，你就两只爪子自己给自己按肩膀吧！”  
这小家伙，最近真是越来越不得了了。之前被别人问起田中被抓的事情，他就胆敢对着镜头“教训”那帮媒体——  
“是……怎么说来着？”  
龟梨两手扒在浴缸边上，懒洋洋地说：  
「一緒にやってきたメンバーとして、人としてそれ以上のことをやらかしてしまうという角度で捉えていなかったし、捉えたくもない」  
“对对对！就是这句！”  
想到当时龟梨说这话时的冷艳神情，赤西只觉得裤裆里的家伙什儿直得更难受了。  
“不去捕风捉影，懒得妄加揣测，小和你居然还用了‘遣らかす’这么man的词……呜哇！”  
“本来就是嘛……”  
龟梨的神情依旧懒洋洋的，捣乱的小爪子却从水里钻了出来，静鸡鸡地往赤西下身潜了过……  
“哼哼！”  
结果当然是被男人一把擒获，毫不留情地塞回到了水里。  
“警告你，可别小看了仁攻智能哦！”  
“噗。”  
龟梨甩了男人一个不屑的白眼。  
“难得人家有兴致。”  
龟梨将整个身子沉进水里，轻轻地叹了口气。  
赤西瞄了一眼自己底下的帐篷，眼神暗了暗。  
“小和，你起来。”  
“啊？”  
龟梨愣了一下。  
“起来。”  
不等龟梨反应，赤西已经弯下身子，将龟梨从水里抱了出来。  
“嗯，你干嘛？嗯……啊……”  
后背虽然被放在了瓷砖地板上，但因为有一整块大浴巾垫在下面，所以龟梨并不觉得冷。  
╯^╰  
龟梨傲娇地哼了一声。  
“就知道你忍不住。嗯……”  
赤西俯下身子，一吻断了龟梨的喋喋不休，直把身下人亲得面红耳赤呼吸急促，两腿勾住赤西的腰求安慰。  
“仁……”  
“我说过的，今天不做。”  
“那你还……嗯……”  
男人的吻顺着龟梨的胸膛一路向下，舔过乳尖舔过肚脐，最后来到那颤巍巍的欲望顶端，像是盼望已久的冰激凌一般，美滋滋地一下一下舔了起来。  
“嗯……不要……啊嗯……”  
孩子们早已睡下，但龟梨还是咬住了挡在嘴边的手腕。他的两条大腿不停地打着颤，要不是顶着赤西的肩膀，怕是立都立不起来。  
“你信不信，我光用嘴就能让小和高潮？”  
信！怎么不信？跟这家伙“不和”了十年，哪次不是哭着求放过，又叫着让别停的？  
不和不和，不苟不合。  
龟梨红着脸，扭过头不去看赤西。赤西拿开龟梨挡在自己嘴上的手。  
“别咬。”  
说着将自己的修长食指和中指伸到龟梨唇边——龟梨眨眨眼，伸出软舌，照着那两根漂亮的长指舔了一圈。  
“嗯……”  
赤西的眼睛一暗再暗。龟梨挑衅地边舔边说：  
“下次一起去香川，我请你吃栗子雪糕，好吃，嗯……”  
下身的欲望被赤西含进嘴里，轻轻吮了一下，又放出来，舌头卷着从下往上慢慢地舔了一圈，随即再次含进嘴里，细细亲吻。  
“我比较想吃龟玉哦！香香川的……”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
嘴里含着赤西的两根长指，下身的酥麻快感一阵接着一阵。他的十只脚趾蜷起，又松开，软腰不自觉地向上拱起，将下身主动往赤西嘴里送，顺便让他照顾一下已经急不可耐一张一阖的后穴。  
“嗯……仁……”  
龟梨吐出赤西的手指，扭着蛇形路线往赤西跟前凑。  
“这就要不行了？”  
赤西笑着，刚要伸手去挑逗眼前那张张阖阖的空虚小穴。  
“诶。”  
龟梨在他手上打了一下。  
“不是说只用嘴吗？”  
“好，这可是你说的。”  
赤西半跪着，一手撑在龟梨身侧，一手握住自己的分身上下套弄。他将龟梨的分身自上而下慢慢含住，一下一下地用嘴爱抚，偶尔还会张开喉咙，将龟梨那根整个纳入嘴里。  
“嗯……哈啊……仁，仁……”  
龟梨张开双臂，搂着赤西的脖颈，在他的脸上肩上胡乱地摸。赤西知道他这是快要去了，手上嘴上同时加快套弄的速度。  
“要，要，嗯——”  
顶端毫无预警地被赤西用力一吸——龟梨闷着声音咬紧牙关，欲望一波接着一波涌了出来！  
“嗯——嗯！”  
前面的快感还没射完，赤西的舌头倏地又刺进了身后的小穴——龟梨只觉得自己就像那被丢上砧板垂死挣扎的鱼一般，腰在早已扭得浴巾歪到一旁，瓷砖被体温捂热了的地板上不受控制地弹了几下，终于落到了赤西及时托在下方的手掌上，再也使不上一点力气了。  
“怎么样？”  
赤西的胸膛也还在剧烈起伏着，明显也是刚刚发泄完的。龟梨软软地躺在赤西怀里，抬手擦了擦他额上的汗。  
“怎么样？王样。”  
“小和！亲亲！”  
赤西捞起龟梨，在他唇上就是一记深吻。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨搂着赤西的脖子，声音慵懒。  
“知道你是怕我明天上台累啦，バカ。”  
赤西笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭龟梨的脸，心想：其实我是怕老泰山巡查组又来突击检查莅临指导……


	33. 爱的故事（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

说到老泰山巡查组，赤西首先想到的不是龟梨爸妈，反而是他那两个智勇双全的亲哥。  
还记得当年自己好不容易得了开明的爹妈的同意，怀揣着一颗怦怦跳的小心脏，准备跟着龟梨登门求亲——刚一进屋，就被玄关外两个“门神版”龟梨给震住了！  
“哥……”  
由于身高和站位的关系，龟梨看上去就像是躲在赤西身后探出脑袋似的。他踌躇着不知该怎么跟哥哥开口，谁知赤西居然先急匆匆地咧开了嘴——  
“大哥好！二哥好！”  
バ——カ——  
龟梨蹲在地上抚额摇头。  
鞠躬搞反方向了啦  
然而龟梨的两个哥哥脸上表情却异常仁慈，还对赤西亲热地招呼道：  
“你们别杵在门口呀，快进来。”  
只有龟梨这个亲弟弟知道，自己两个哥哥笑得越灿烂，等会儿赤西倒的霉就越大——果不其然，赤西傻呵呵笑着踩上玄关，不等他站稳，大哥就一记过肩摔把他送进了走廊！  
“咚！”  
“哎……哎……”  
赤西的背狠狠地砸在了梆硬的木地板上，疼得龇牙咧嘴直吸气！  
“仁！”  
龟梨急忙扑到赤西身边去扶他。然而赤西只是龇牙咧嘴地朝他笑。  
“没，没事……哥哥这关不过，你爸妈那关……”  
“バカ！你这个バカ！”  
赤西借着龟梨的肩膀，咬着牙慢慢站了起来——只可惜他气还没喘匀，马上就又被不知什么时候闪到跟前的龟梨二哥一把放倒！  
“咚！”  
“哦……嘶，哦……”  
赤西只觉眼前一闪一闪亮晶晶，连龇牙咧嘴的力气都没有了。  
“仁！”  
两位哥哥的身手龟梨怎么会不知道，他扑到赤西身上，将他死死护在身后，一双漂亮的眼睛睁得大大的，怒瞪自己的亲哥哥。  
“差不多可以了吧，大哥二哥？”  
两位哥哥默契地对视一眼。大哥蹲下身子，与跪在地上的弟弟平视。  
“我们还以为能让未来的甲子园新星放弃升学的家伙是个怎样的传奇人物咧！结果……啧啧啧……”  
“和也，你的这个男朋友好像有点弱鸡哟！”  
“两位哥哥……”  
龟梨抬起头，眼神坚定。  
“我明年就20岁了。自己在做什么，自己很清楚。”  
背在身后的左手阵阵发麻，已经有些疼痛了。赤西默不作声地握住了龟梨的手腕，慢慢地掰开他攥得太紧而指尖发白的拳头，用自己直冒汗的手掌包住……  
“你就是个バ——カ！”  
龟梨靠在赤西怀里，伸了个大大的懒腰。  
“你知道么，我当时其实想过的，要是你退缩了，我就毫不犹豫地甩了你。”  
“那我真是太好运了。”  
赤西圈紧了怀里的人。  
“我当时真是怕死了！都不知道自己能不能活着爬出你们家……”  
“我也没想到，两个哥哥居然最后还帮你在爸爸跟前说了话。”  
“诶？”  
居然有这种事情？我怎么完全母鸡！  
赤西收紧手臂，拱了拱怀里的龟梨。  
“我怎么从来没听你说过？快说给我听听，他们说我什么了？”  
“说你笨啊！”  
龟梨仰起头，勾住赤西的脖颈，将他拽下来跟自己接吻。  
“嗯……”  
即便美人在抱情潮涌动，赤西也还是决定要一探究竟。  
“小和你快说啊，大哥二哥怎么帮我说话的嘛！”  
“就真的说你笨呀！哎呀，反正是好话就可以啦！你真是的，都十多年前的事了……”  
老爸，我们觉得吧，那家伙笨点也不是什么坏事，太聪明的只怕和也会hold不住……  
我也觉得。而且笨归笨，倒一直抓着和也不松手的。  
还有，被我们摔成那样了还能爬得起来说得了话，看来身体应该还是不错的。  
“这种‘帮你’的话，我怎么说得出口……”  
龟梨喃喃自语道，贴着赤西的唇，轻轻摩挲。  
两位哥哥，我们家笨西仁其实很聪明的。还有，身体不是不错，是好得有点过分了……  
不过这些可都不能告诉赤西，不然他那根烧火棍还指不定翘到哪里去咧！  
“嗯……”  
勾着赤西的脖子又亲了一会儿，龟梨舔了舔被吮得红润润的唇，推开男人起身。  
“两个小的估计要踢被子了。”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
两人放轻脚步，小心翼翼地推开儿童房的门。原本还担心小宝宝的到来会让Theia感到失宠危机，没想到小公主却是大姐大派头十足，一天到晚走哪儿都罩着自己小弟。  
“也不知是跟上田还是Koki学的……”  
“别学出门不带钱包就好。”  
果然，小家伙刚够资格分到一个床位，Theia这个当姐姐的就主动担起了“守护弟弟”的职责，姐弟俩睡在一张床上，彼此肉肉的小蹄子还经常互占领地。  
“真是……”  
赤西蹲在床尾，笑着戳了戳女儿的小肉蹄，又戳了戳儿子的小肉蹄。  
龟梨拍了他一巴掌。  
“你小心把孩子闹醒。”  
赤西吐了吐舌头，乖乖把手背到后面，站到一旁。  
龟梨笑着，无奈地摇了摇头，帮两个孩子掖好被子，分别在姐弟二人额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
“好了。”  
他走到门边，朝赤西伸出手。赤西乖乖凑过去，把手递到龟梨跟前，由他牵着退出了房间。  
“嗯……”  
一关上房门，赤西转身把龟梨压在了旁边的墙上，捧着他的脸就是一记深吻。  
“小和，你老实交代：两次拍有孩子的戏挑的时间，是不是故意的？”  
“你管得着么，嗯……”  
一把抱起抬脚往自己腰上挂的龟梨，赤西托稳他的两条腿，边亲吻边往大房走。  
“小和……”  
将爱人放到在柔软的被褥上，赤西在龟梨的唇上吻了又吻。  
“你知道我看阿久悠的时候在想什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
龟梨十指插进赤西的发间，虚虚地搂着他的头。  
“那个侧卧在榻榻米上看着儿子熟睡，温柔笑着的人，就是你。”


	34. 青春记忆手册

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

在龟梨过去的认知中，像赤西这样的家庭组合，都是只有少女漫画里才存在的。  
“十四岁就当了妈妈什么的，明明就是《恋空》那种少女漫才会有的设定嘛！”  
“拜托。”  
正在跟女儿一人一块抹布，在地上一通乱擦的赤西停下来，蹲在地上看龟梨。  
“《恋空》哪会有我们这种happy ending？是吧，Theia？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
小女孩也学着爸爸的模样蹲在他旁边，一大一小两个人一起仰头看龟梨。  
“Theia你跟着‘嗯’啥？你看过《恋空》吗？”  
坐在沙发上叠衣服的龟梨被父女俩的模样逗乐了，笑眯眯地回头看正好奇地探出个小脑袋，趴在自己背上啃爪爪的小儿子。  
“Theia长大可不要变成パパ那样的バカにし哟！”  
“小和！”  
赤西不满地抗议，丢下抹布，咻咻两下，就蹭着地面划到了沙发旁边。  
“干嘛？”  
龟梨白他一眼，手上不停继续叠衣服。  
“什么时候这么有钱了？一个家庭主夫都敢用阿玛尼的裤子擦地了？”  
“呃……”  
赤西赶紧恢复了蹲姿，一边拍膝盖一边解释：  
“这条是H & M的降价货，真的真的。”  
“反正你们两个呀，千万不要学パパ这样不会过日子，知道吗？”  
“嗯嗯。我们要像カカ一样！”  
两个宝宝再次齐刷刷倒向龟梨，赤西觉得再这样下去，这个挂着“龟梨”门牌的高级公寓，自己真的要连最后一点点革命地位都失守了！  
“呜呜呜……”  
好不容易等到两个孩子睡下，龟梨一回到房间，就被一道名为赤西的热带副高压气旋卷到了怀里。  
“小和！”  
“干嘛啦，大狗狗！”  
龟梨被赤西半搂半抱地扛到了床上。他揉了揉赤西的一头乱发。  
“又吃孩子的醋？幼不幼稚啊你……”  
“才不是吃醋……”  
赤西扁着嘴，抱紧龟梨不松手。  
“谁让你在外人跟前那样说……哎哟！”  
龟梨毫不留情地一巴掌拍在了赤西脑袋上。  
“自家小公主小王子怎么能叫外人？”  
赤西跟八爪鱼似的手脚并用地缠在龟梨身上，脸上一副“我是文化人”的得意表情。  
“剧组里的小鲜肉教我的哟，中国人管自己LP叫‘内人’，那么除了‘内人’的肯定都是外人啦！小和你看我是不是很聪明？”  
龟梨剥下扒得自己几乎喘不过气的魔爪，抓着那魔爪往它的主人身上发射了一记天马流星拳——  
“嗷！”  
赤西中拳应声倒下，顺便就把龟梨一起拽进了怀里。  
“放手啦！坏仁！”  
龟梨笑着往赤西胸口捶了一下。  
“我可没答应要当你的有限合伙人，别以为自己开了公司就随便拿合同吓唬我。”  
赤西嘿嘿笑着，扭头在龟梨不知是热的还是羞的小红脸上咂了一口。  
“那让你当LG好啦！”  
龟梨也笑着，回亲了赤西的脸颊。  
“反正不当galaxy，原地爆炸！”  
“听你的。”  
两人笑着亲亲搂搂抱抱，把好端端的一床king size大床床单给揉得皱巴巴的。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，赤西仁你不要挠我痒痒！哈哈哈哈……”  
担心龟梨会掉下去，赤西将身下的龟梨往里拽了拽。龟梨整个身子陷在米色的深深被褥之中，他微微喘息，一手抵在赤西起伏的胸前，一手挂在他的肩上。  
“バカ……”  
赤西被龟梨唤得情动，俯身在他唇上吮了一下。  
“你还记不记得第一次……”  
谁知赤西回想起puppy love时，却是一脸“往事不堪回首”的表情。  
“小和，那是我最不想回想起的经历……”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨蹙眉。  
“这儿躺了一个被你抽筋扒皮吃干抹净两天没能下床的人，你这家伙居然好意思说……”  
“呜呜呜，你是不知道那天弘美的样子……”  
活了18年，第一次知道原来自家大姐大也是会像别家妈妈一样，拉长了一张黑板脸，举着扫把追着自己满屋子打，这对赤西来说，必须是一段刻骨铭心的黑暗经历呀！  
“怎么了么？”  
龟梨好奇地看着赤西。  
“你都没跟我说过……”  
我实在是不想回忆那段往事啊，亲亲小和……  
赤西原本以为，像自家14岁就当妈的弘美女神，就算抓包自己跟龟梨偷偷干坏事，也不会怎么样的。然而赤西把龟梨洗白白送回家，哼着小曲刚拐进自家花园，就感受到了一股前所未有的，可怕的，低气压！  
“我……回来……”  
小心翼翼地打开家门，赤西刚探出半个脑袋，就被屋里的人一把揪住了头发！  
“特特特痛啊……”  
赤西“你可算回来了！我的大少爷！”  
感觉自己几乎是整个被扯着头发拽进家门的！疼得无暇挣扎，被声音的主人一把甩在了玄关的台阶上！  
“哎哎哎哎痛……”  
抽着气眯着眼睛看清眼前的人——可不就是自家亲亲弘美姐姐么？  
“弘美你干嘛……哎哟！耳朵！”  
头皮的麻劲儿还没过去，耳朵又被拧着提了起来！赤西心想要是再不想办法阻止，怕是今天要被妈妈虐废在这儿了！  
“妈！妈！有事好商量！先放，放……”  
想他赤西仁出生18年，管只比自己大14岁的弘美叫“妈”的次数，一只爪子都数得过来。这要不是情况特殊不得不跪地求饶……  
当然，现在这个“跪地”，是被弘美连拽带踹放倒的！  
“老实交代。去哪儿了？”  
“和小龟去玩了。”  
“去哪里？玩什么了？”  
弘美今天这是怎么了？以前听说自己要跟龟梨去玩，恨不得一个劲儿把自己往外轰。今天怎么……  
“就，在家里玩啊。我才把他送回去。不信你打电话问他？”  
“哼。”  
弘美冷笑一声，顺手抽起靠在鞋柜旁的鞋拔，照着儿子的后背就是一下！  
“哎哟！”  
“厉害了我的儿！玩得满房间麝香味儿呢，哈？”  
什，什么？！  
赤西记得，自己明明把龟梨洗白白后，就紧接着换床单了，怎么会……  
完了！  
赤西恨不得给自己一巴掌——刚刚出门太急，忘记开窗通风了……  
看着儿子脸上震惊——回忆——顿悟——悔恨的表情依次变化，弘美又狠狠地往他背上抽了一下！  
“胆子肥了啊？以为进了杰尼斯当了idol就了不起，可以随便玩了是吧？”  
背上被抽得火辣辣的疼，赤西咬着牙，自牙缝间艰难地抽着气。  
“我，我不是随便的……”  
“那他呢？”  
弘美冷着声音问。  
“他，他也没说不要。啊不对，快去的时候说了的……哎哟！”  
丢下手里的鞋拔前，弘美又在赤西背上抽了一记——但是比起之前两次，力道明显是轻了的。  
“臭小子。”  
弘美双手抱胸，闷声闷气道：  
“你是不是觉得，我跟你爸那么早就有了你们兄弟俩，所以理所当然地也不会怎么管你们的青春小故事了？”  
我要是点头，你是不是又要抄起鞋拔开抽了？  
看到儿子怯怯的眼神飘向地上的鞋拔，弘美冷笑一声。  
“我是本来不打算管的，但是你说你喜欢小和，他呢？还有，如果有一天，被他的家人知道了呢？”  
“我……”  
“这个问题你好好想清楚。”  
弘美按住了急匆匆想要回答的赤西。  
“还有，你说你喜欢他，假设他也喜欢你。然后呢？你们两个不光是朋友，还是同事。以后在事务所，将来万一有一天，在艺能界……如果这些你没有长久的打算，我劝你还是赶紧放弃的好。”  
赤西两手放在膝盖上，静静地思考着妈妈说的每一句话。  
“对了。”  
弘美突然想起来一件重要的事。  
“你们两个，谁，呃，谁在上面？”  
“我，我。”  
果然！  
弘美一挑眉。  
“戴套套了没有？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
赤西头点得都快掉下来了。  
弘美暗暗松了口气。  
“还算你小子懂事。你用零花钱买的？还是小和……”  
“呃……”  
赤西犹豫了一下，还是一边往后蹭，一边悄悄说：  
“没，没好意思去买，用了老爸床头柜抽屉里的……”  
“噗，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
不堪回首的记忆被龟梨“无情”的狂笑声打断。赤西哼了一声，把脸埋进龟梨的颈窝里蹭啊蹭。  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨用手背抹了抹眼角的泪，搂住赤西的背，轻轻拍了拍。  
“你怎么以前不说？”  
“哼。”  
赤西抬头看了龟梨一眼，在他怀里继续蹭。  
“说了你还不得乌龟尾巴翘上天去？在我们家已经这么厉害了……”  
龟梨笑着，在赤西头顶亲了一下。  
“好了，这样我们就扯平了。”  
“怎么会！”  
赤西挣扎着从龟梨怀里起来。  
“小和你肯定还有很藏了很多小秘密。哼！我可是什么都告诉你了的，连银行密码保险柜密码都……”  
“我连人都是你的了，还有什么事你不知道吗？”  
龟梨捧着赤西的脸，凑上去主动亲吻他的唇。  
当然，总有一些事情，是不会告诉你嗒！  
比如说，我比你想象中，还要爱你好多好多——  
酱紫。


	35. 爱的故事（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 版本B：20·30  
> 相濡以沫，还要相望于江湖。

赤西一直觉得，是龟梨先喜欢上的自己。  
虽然一见钟情的那个人，是自己。  
“小和，你在看什么？”  
涂涂画画地写了一半，赤西觉得有些烦了，干脆丢下笔。他用手指戳了戳趴在自己对面，翘着两只光脚丫，兴致勃勃看漫画的龟梨。  
“嗯？”  
龟梨抬起头，一双大眼睛在距离赤西不到20公分的地方眨啊眨。  
“怎么了？”  
龟梨看了一眼赤西跟前写满鬼画符的草稿，还有丢在一旁的铅笔。  
“没灵感吗？那就休息一下好了。”  
说完，龟梨就又低下头，自顾自看漫画去了。一缕头发顺着他低头的动作垂到了眼前，他伸手，轻轻将那缕头发拨到了耳后。  
看着面前人露出的精巧白皙的漂亮耳朵，赤西只觉喉咙一阵发紧。他赶紧别开了视线。  
“你退学的事，你爸妈没说你吗？”  
龟梨“嗯”了一声，继续往后翻漫画。  
“当然说了。”  
“那你还……”  
“呼……看完了……”  
龟梨合上漫画，翻了个身，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。  
“嗯……”  
满足地把眼睛眯成两道漂亮的月牙，再睁开眼睛时，对上的正好是赤西近在咫尺的脸。  
“嗯？”  
龟梨又眨了两下眼睛。  
“仁，你怎么脸红红的？”  
“哪，哪有。”  
赤西慌乱地移开视线。  
“喂，小和。我问你哦，你是不是，呃，喜欢我啊？”  
这下，龟梨也别开了视线，白皙的脸上还飘起了一抹淡淡的绯色。  
“不过是来你家玩得次数多一点……”  
“那你干嘛学我穿衣服？还有头发，还有，嗯，学我退学……”  
“流行而已啦。”  
龟梨撇了撇嘴，翻了个身起来。  
“嗯，几点了？我该回家了。”  
龟梨扭头要去看墙上的钟，谁知正好跟靠过来的赤西——  
“嗯！”  
两人都惊异地睁大了眼睛，却仿佛默契一般，都没有伸手推开对方。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
终于，意识到再不换气很可能就要没命，两人才依依不舍地往对方的胸口推了一把。  
“你，你看……”  
赤西喘着粗气，红着脸看着同样脸红红气喘喘的龟梨。  
“你肯定喜欢我，对不对？你，你都没有推开我……”  
“才，才没有。”  
龟梨红着脸不承认。  
“明明就是你没有推开我。”  
“那，那再来一次？谁先推开就算谁……”  
说着，两个少年的唇再次贴合到了一起。  
“嗯……”  
情窦初开的吻，青涩而笨拙，但两人就像拗上了劲一般，谁都不服输，谁都不肯推开对方。亲到后来，两人干脆互相拉扯对方的衣服，很快，就都脱得赤条条的了。  
“哈……哈……哈……”  
两人前额相抵，细密的汗珠将彼此的肌肤粘合在了一起。  
“你……嗯……”  
赤西艰难地吞了吞口水。不用看，他都已经能感觉到自己胯间的异样了。  
“你……”  
“你知道，知道怎么弄吗？”  
龟梨也感觉到了自己下面有点不对劲。他承认，虽然爷爷说面前这个家伙资质一般，可是从面试那天起，龟梨发现自己的视线就没法从这个帅气的男孩身上挪开——他的相貌，他的打扮，他的歌喉和气质……  
“我……”  
不能说！说了就输了！  
“你，你等一下。”  
赤西轻轻推开龟梨，夹着腿，用一种奇怪的步态跑了出去。  
龟梨一屁股跌坐到柔软的床榻上，低头看了看自己的裤裆。  
终于等到这一天了吗？跟自己偷偷喜欢了这么久的……  
男生。  
然而赤西显然没想那么多——不多一会儿，他就捧着一盒东西回来了。  
“这是……”  
龟梨看到那盒子上画的爱爱图，脸“砰”的就红了。  
“你，你……”  
“小和……”  
明明脸已经红到快要爆炸，可是赤西还是梗着脖子，摆出一副大人模样。他抱着那盒子上了床，得意地一拍胸口。  
“你看，我比你大两岁，懂的肯定比你多……”  
“所以，呃，你会用？”  
“那，那是当然了。”  
明知道男孩是在装逼，龟梨的眼神还是暗了暗。  
“所以，你，有经验？”  
“那是，经验多了去了。”  
“和女孩子？”  
“呃，呃……哎呀反正有经验就对了！快点啦！”  
赤西催促着，把龟梨推倒在床上，笨手笨脚地拆套套。  
“我去，怎么这么难撕？”  
眼看着赤西要用牙去扯那包装，龟梨赶紧去抢。  
“还是我来吧，有！经！验！”  
轻轻一撕就打开了包装，取出了里面的橡胶套套。龟梨将那东西拿在手里，不自觉地脸就红了。  
“拿来啦！”  
赤西红着脸一把抄过那套套。  
“好吧，鉴于我们两个都是男生，为了公平起见，我们就猜拳决定谁当下面那个吧！”  
“嗯。”  
论猜拳，赤西从来都不是龟梨的对手。然而龟梨大概是真的喜欢这个家伙，所以从一开始，就做好了在下面的心理准备。  
“剪刀——石头——布——”  
“耶！老子赢了！”  
赤西笑得几乎嘴都要咧到脸外边去了！他一把抱住龟梨将他压倒在床上，吧唧在他脸上咂了一大口。  
“哼哼，小和。你就乖乖躺好，看我怎么让你欲仙欲死吧！”  
欲没欲仙龟梨不知道，但是自己都已经深呼吸做好准备躺平在那儿连裤子都脱到膝盖那儿了，那个猜拳赢了的家伙居然还……  
“哎呀，怎么搞的，这么难戴……”  
折腾了半天都没能把套套戴上，赤西又羞又恼火气很大，感觉再这样下去，可能自己那儿都要变软了！  
“バカ。”  
再不出手帮忙，可能自己就得yù闷至死了！  
“诶，你怎么起来，嗯……”  
话音未落就被龟梨封住了唇。龟梨红着脸，一手抵在赤西胸口，一手笨拙地摸到赤西下身，握住他滚烫的分身。  
“嗯……”  
“哦……”  
两人同时发出似满足似难耐的叹息——相视一眼，立刻又红着脸别开眼去。  
“套套给我。”  
赤西一惊。  
“我，我赢了的！”  
龟梨白了他一眼，直接一把从他手里抢过那只套套。  
“喂！嗯……”  
龟梨红着脸不说话，只握着赤西那越来越烫的东西，一下一下地撸动。  
“嗯……小和……”  
下身涨得有些发痛，赤西眯起眼睛，也伸手去摸龟梨那精神抖擞的欲望。  
“嗯！”  
龟梨没想到赤西居然还会想着帮自己，顶端被略带薄茧的手揉弄着，摩得有些发麻，发痛，还有……  
发情。  
“嗯……啊……”  
喉间忍不住溢出呻吟，龟梨加快了手上的动作，脖子微微后仰。  
赤西看得心痒痒，凑上去亲吮他的喉结，顺势就将人推倒在床上。  
“嗯……”  
“他们怎么都说Uebo是妖精？明明你才是。”  
“你，嗯……”  
龟梨正想说什么，下身已被赤西抬起——男孩朝他臀间“呸”“呸”吐了两口口水。  
“我看片片里那些米国小哥都这样。然后再用手……”  
“不要！”  
龟梨吓得赶紧往后缩。  
“没，没洗澡……脏……”  
“啧。”  
赤西不满地咂了咂嘴。  
“你又没有经验，躺平享受就好。”  
说着，赤西学着之前看的片片里的米国小哥，扶正家伙，对准龟梨的后穴就慢慢往里进。  
“啊——”  
龟梨的脸色刷白，揪紧了身下的床单。  
“痛……”  
不想受了！真的！这样“享受”法，真的！不想受了！  
“小，小和！”  
电视里都是骗人的！哪会像电视那样，轻轻松松就进去了？  
“你，你放松一点啊！”  
赤西还想学片片里的小攻去拍龟梨屁股，抬起手才想起——这个正面的姿势不好操作。  
没办法，只好自己琢磨了。  
“小和……”  
赤西抓起他都快把床单揪出个洞的手，撑开十指，同自己的扣在一起。  
“小和，放松一点点好不好。我夹得好痛……”  
就知道稍微撒点娇就有用！  
明明比龟梨要大两岁，赤西却时不时会摆出一副可怜兮兮的大狗狗样——更要命的是，龟梨还特别吃这一套。每次只要一看到赤西这样，必然就会心软下来。  
“我，我努力……”  
明显感觉到刚刚把自己咬得死紧的后穴有了些微松动，赤西试着又往里进了一些。  
“嗯……”  
“深呼吸，小和。”  
“我……嗯……”  
少年的吻温柔地覆在了自己的唇上。龟梨轻轻哼了一声，红着脸笨拙地回应赤西，原本绷紧的腿也慢慢放松下来，向两边微微打开。  
“嗯……”  
“进去咯！”  
“嗯……嗯——”  
终于整根没进了龟梨体内，赤西的额上沁满了细密的汗珠。他看着身下大口喘息着，脸刷刷白的龟梨，心疼地吻了又吻。  
“小和，你是我的了。我会好好疼你的！”  
“呜……别，别疼我……疼……”  
龟梨眼角挂着泪珠，呜呜地向赤西求饶。赤西被龟梨这副模样撩得心头火起，但又真的怕乱来会伤着他，纠结得不知该怎么办才好。  
“哎——呀！”  
烦躁地抓了抓头发，赤西干脆一头扎到龟梨怀里——反正妈里面也挺紧挺热乎的，要么就这样插着好了。  
“嗯……”  
好像，刚刚的疼劲儿过得差不多了。现在里面的感觉……  
嗯……  
“胀胀的。”  
龟梨红着脸，轻声道。  
赤西从他怀里抬起头。  
“不痛了？”  
“还，还有点……”  
龟梨不敢看赤西的眼睛。  
“你，你试着动一，啊……”  
不等龟梨说完，赤西就急匆匆地挺腰动了一下！  
“啊！”  
“怎么样？”  
“好，好奇怪……”  
胀胀的，有点痛，还有点酸酸麻麻的，让人有点，有点想……  
“你，你再动一下？啊……”  
发现自己只要一动，龟梨就会发出好听的呻吟声，脸上的表情也会变得魅惑，赤西就像发现了新大陆一般，兴奋地一下接着一下地挺腰律动。  
“啊……啊……再，再来……啊……慢，慢一点……”  
龟梨已经不知道自己在说什么了。只觉得后穴里又酸又麻，连带着前面的欲望也发胀发疼，想让压在身上的少年帮忙摸一摸，弄一弄……  
“仁，仁，前面，啊——”  
后穴里的一处奇妙地方被赤西猛地撞了一下，龟梨尖叫一声，前面竟跟着溢出了一些！  
“啊……哈啊……那，那里……啊！”  
找到了攻占龟梨，让他意乱情迷的死穴，赤西眼睛发红，马力全开，抓着龟梨的腰，一下接着一下地朝着那点发起猛攻！  
“啊，啊，啊，慢，慢点……啊，啊……”  
龟梨被顶得浑身发颤，头脑发昏，眼前白光一片闪啊闪的，仿佛海中被巨浪打得晕头转向的小船一般。他伸出双手，求救一般地抱紧了赤西。  
“小和……”  
“救，救救我……仁……啊……”  
轰！  
赤西脑子一炸，突然就跟点中了疯穴似的，抓着龟梨的腰，用力把他拽了起来！  
“啊，啊，不，不要，啊……”  
体位的变化让原本就膨胀的欲望满得几乎要爆溢而出！龟梨仿佛抓住了救命稻草的落水者一般，死死地搂住赤西，指甲不受控制地在他的后背嵌下深深的指印。  
“啊……仁，救我……啊……不，不要了，放过我……”  
突然只觉眼前白光一片，龟梨的十只脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来，两手扣紧赤西的背，嘶哑着嗓子射了出来！  
“啊——呃——啊——”  
赤西的欲望被龟梨绞紧的后穴死死缠住，也跟着达到了高潮！  
“啊——”  
两人紧紧拥着彼此，脱力地栽倒在床上。赤西艰难地咽着口水，嗓音沙哑。  
“爽……小和，太他妈爽了……”  
说着拨开龟梨汗湿的刘海，在上头用力地咂了一口。龟梨的身体陷在床铺里，大口大口地喘着气。  
赤西低头看了看两人相连的部位。  
“啊，我看看你那儿受伤没。”  
说着就要往外退——  
“啊——别，别那么快出去——啊！”  
后穴一吸一吸地缠着不让赤西出去，少年眼神发红，干脆又往里头顶了一下！  
“啊……”  
“还来吗，小和？”  
“不，不要……啊，你别，别出去……啊……”  
那天之后，龟梨只知道自己一个级别能进甲子园的棒球小英豪，居然有生以来两天没能下得来床。然后赤西说，他有生以来第一次挨了女神妈妈恩赐的藤条焖猪肉。  
赤西可能没好意思告诉他，后来女神妈妈和男神爸爸送了他一份大大的成年礼物——套套还有润滑的家庭装。  
都说恋爱当中，谁先告白谁就输了。赤西已经不记得，那时到底是自己先说的，还是龟梨先说的了——反正他横竖都觉得，自己才是那个输得一塌糊涂，输得死心塌地的家伙。  
“奇怪。”  
赤西抱着枕头，扭头问挨着自己肩膀看书的龟梨。  
“老鼠不是只怕猫的吗？怎么你这只小老虎……”  
“バカ。”  
龟梨边说边翻了一页书。  
“人类还有毒鼠强老鼠夹呢，你怕不怕？”  
真是一只バカにし呢！老虎再小，也是猫科动物啊！你不怕我，还能怕谁去？


	36. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一篇“不实”报道

赤西最近有点厉害，先是一言不合就怼了自己的“结发妻子”，大言不惭地在推上签名说想要吃软饭，接着就逮着小报记者和“路人”，直言不讳地怒怼了一通。  
“请不要瞎扯淡了。”  
粉丝一片嗷嗷叫——盘着的笑看“纱仁饭”被杀得鼻青脸肿；圈着的集体失声，仿佛前一秒他们欢呼的甜蜜日常，是别人家的偶像。  
外人看热闹，内人才知道——赤西最近这火气冲天的，可不就是因为他家“内人”龟梨么！  
事情还得从上了报的宜家淘宝这事说起。  
“Papi你好了木有？”  
已经穿好校服的Theia坐在饭桌前，一边啃着龟梨做的烟熏三文鱼三明治，一边踢着小脚。龟梨站在她身后，背上趴着已经会咿咿呀呀叫“カカ”的小王子，正认真地帮她梳着辫子。  
“Theia，书包都收拾好了吗？我不帮你检查了哦！”  
赤西一手挎着女儿的小书包，一手忙着往裤子里塞衣服。  
“快，小和！塞我一口！”  
龟梨拍拍女儿的小脸。  
“梳好咯。”  
转身就去洗手，然后夹起在锅里热着的一卷烟肉卷，吹了吹，塞进了早已张开血盆大口向自己跌跌撞撞扑来的赤西。  
“都叫你早点起。每次都紧紧张张的。”  
“唔……好吃……”  
赤西叼着那烟肉卷，仰起脖子三口两口吞了下去。他凑到龟梨耳边，按着儿子探出的小脑袋一顿揉。  
“见鬼了，昨晚是哪个小妖精在那儿嗯嗯啊啊地说不要起的？”  
龟梨脸一红，正准备给赤西一脚，低头才发现赤西两只拖鞋穿反不说，居然还一只打竖一只打横。  
他忍不住“噗”地笑了出来，竟是被气乐了。  
“噎不死你。”  
说着又往男人嘴里塞了一卷蔬菜卷，然后放下盘子，带着Theia去玄关换鞋。  
“快点啦，Papi！不然要迟到咯！”  
“来了。”  
又磨蹭了一分多钟，赤西才踩着两只反了的拖鞋，抓着书包从饭厅出了来。  
“Papi！Papi！”  
Theia朝赤西张开小手，赤西把书包挂到她的背上，随即把女儿抱到怀里。  
Theia两只小爪吧唧一下拍到赤西脸上，随即去亲把脸凑过来的龟梨。亲完龟梨，她又凑过去亲了亲弟弟。  
“Theia走咯！要想Theia哦！”  
说着还给了龟梨一个夹着媚眼的小飞吻。  
“到底是谁教坏了孩子呀？”  
赤西换好鞋，凑上去给了龟梨一记深吻，直把龟梨吻得膝盖一软，差点倒进他怀里，才意犹未尽地放开了他。  
他帅气地一记翻腕——  
“我去！真特么要迟到了！”  
赤西自己吃软饭不要紧，女儿迟到被通报批评叫家长，那要是让龟梨知道，可就不是睡阳台那么简单的事了。当然，踩点上学全速飙车这种高危事情，赤西也是不会让龟梨知道的！  
“报告！小公主准点送达！”  
至于精明的总裁夫人有没有可能知道，那就不好说了。  
“嗯哼。”  
“那我去公司咯！哦，对了……”  
突然想起那天龟梨说起衣柜里有点堆不下了，赤西心里一盘算，掉头去了宜家。  
“没事啦，小和。先这样，晚点再跟你说。”  
两人又隔着电话肉麻兮兮的亲了好几个回合，赤西终于等到了脸色铁青的信号灯，哼着新歌一脚油门冲了出去。  
“衣柜……衣柜……”  
跑到衣柜区看了一圈，总感觉那些衣柜要么就和现在家里的差不多大，要么就是组合型的，堆得一整个屏幕都是格子，害他犯密集恐惧症。  
别说，在这方面，龟梨的品位还真是比自己高，得时常听听他的意见才行。  
“嗯……但是也想给小和点惊喜嘛！”  
心里还在纠结，但是赤西的爪子已经先行一步，“叮咚”一声把照片发出去了。  
“哥，我不惊喜，我很意外。”  
赤西不由得打了个寒战——即便只有文字，赤西也感觉到了龟梨话语的温度。  
“公开自己的总裁身份了不起了哦，可以乱花钱了是不是？”  
赤西委屈地扁了扁嘴。一旁的朋友用手肘撞了撞他。  
“诶，诶，有狗仔，好像。”  
“随他便啦！”  
赤西现在一门心思就只想着电话那头的龟梨。  
“小和，不是你说衣柜不够大的嘛！”  
“我的意思是叫你衣服叠好放进去，不要每次都团成一团就往里塞。”  
“那说明还是不够大嘛……”  
“你再烦？”  
赤西果然立马闭嘴。  
一旁的朋友无奈地望天——每次被赤西拽出来，不是忙工作忙得要死，就是撑狗粮撑得要死……  
容易么我们？  
过了一会儿，又听到电话那头传来龟梨的声音：  
“嗯，不过既然你都去了，那么女儿的小书桌，你也顺便看看吧！还有小比的……”  
“Yes ma'am！”  
“不许乱叫！”  
于是赤西脸上立刻雨过天晴，兴致勃勃低拉着朋友开始扫货，每选中一样，还要拍照发给电话那头的人，等收到了确认回复，才装进购物车里。  
以上，是赤西奶爸今天份的爱妻日记——来自某小报记者的近距离观察。  
可是，明明没有报道错啊，怎么他就生气发推了呢？  
Emmmmmm


	37. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小公主的作文

这个星期，老师给我们布置了一篇作文，要我们写一写自己的一个又喜欢又害怕的人。  
嗯……又喜欢又害怕……  
Theia身边真的有这样的人哦！  
他是爸比还有カカ的朋友，叫小圣叔叔。不过，他好像比较多跟カカ玩，所以有时候爸比会不高兴他来家里，嘿嘿。  
Theia其实一点都不怕小圣叔叔哦！虽然他样子有点凶，身上有好多花花绿绿的图案，有时还会顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛就来开门。不过小圣叔叔只要刮了胡子，就会变成帅帅又温柔的小圣哥哥哦！カカ说，Theia满月那会儿，小圣叔叔还抱过自己哦！不知道他有没有用硬硬的胡子扎Theia呢？  
Theia喜欢去小圣叔叔家玩。虽然他家好小，比我们家要小，还堆了酷酷的机车啊，帅帅的架子鼓啊那些东西。不过Theia只要一去，小圣叔叔家的那些超级可爱的小动物们就会呼啦啦跑出来围住Theia转来转去哦！Theia最喜欢抱着那只叫Sakura的小狗狗散步了！  
哦哦，对了，差点忘记告诉你们。  
Theia最喜欢的一套小裙子，是小圣叔叔做的哟！很难想象是不是，样子凶凶的小圣叔叔，其实是个超级厉害的裁缝哦！还会做好多漂亮的小首饰！超厉害的！  
嗯，不知道那个超级高，笑起来超可爱的淳叔叔的衣服，是不是好多也是小圣叔叔做的呢？好几次去小圣叔叔家，都是他来开门。感情真好啊！  
嗯……不过还是我们家爸比和カカ的感情更好啦！  
嗯嗯！就是这样嗒！  
好了，就写这么多吧！作文要拿去给カカ签名嗒，カカ说，小圣叔叔最近惹他不高兴了，所以不能写他那么多好话，要罚！  
啊，カカ！那你会扣押小圣叔叔答应给我做的彩虹项链吗？  
不要啊！  
小圣叔叔，为了我的礼物，你要快点哄回カカ开心哦！


	38. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉弓射箭

赤西在《大泼猴》剧组拍戏的时候，打戏什么的都亲自上阵，光是那二郎神搭弓射箭的几个镜头，就不知道迷倒了剧组多少弯男少女。  
“哦，天啊……怎么会有这么帅的男人！”  
“明明林峯也很帅啊！”  
“那！完全！不是一个！TYPE！好不好？”  
“就是就是！哎呀，怎么这年头的帅哥，不是已婚就是已GAY呢？真是逼老娘单身啊！”  
其实，还有一种type叫“已gay婚”哦！  
赤西在心里暗戳戳地回答。  
不过赤西的射箭技术还真不是盖的。  
“我听说日本的高中好像有弓道部，赤西你以前是那个部的吗？”  
“不是哦，我足球部的。不过在日本的时候有跟朋友去玩过几次。”  
“哇……现在日本明星都玩这么高逼格的运动的吗？”  
那可不，赤西的小心思又开始翘起他那龌龊的小尾巴了！  
我跟我们家小和玩的，逼格老高了！  
说起来玩弓道这事儿，还真是龟梨带着赤西玩起的。  
“嗯！就是那种感觉！”  
收到番组要去弓道部取景拍摄的消息，龟梨着实狠狠激动了一把。  
“你知道那种感觉的吧，仁？就是那种，拉满弓，瞄准靶心，然后扣紧弓绳的食指和中指猛地一放！咻——”  
龟梨形容地绘声绘色，“咻”的那一箭射出后，手还当真在空中划了个抛物线，直朝着赤西的红心射去——  
“啊——”  
赤西被正中红心，也跟着装模作样地一个拳头砸在左心房，应声倒在了床上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨和也笑倒在赤西身上，两人在床上滚作一团。  
“诶，你觉得我的提议怎么样？”  
龟梨趴在赤西肚皮上，歪着脑袋问他。赤西揉了揉龟梨的发。  
“就知道你这个要强的小家伙不想在镜头前出糗。陪你就是了！反正我也有射箭的戏份。”  
“嗯嗯，就是，看我想得多周到。”  
只可惜，龟梨的得意洋洋并没能持续多久——电视上看别人搭弓射箭是很帅，但是自己要单手扛稳那张快赶上半个人那么高的大弓，另一只手拉弓放箭，手臂和手腕没点力气，还真是不行。  
“嗯……加油……嗯……”  
连续好几次都咬紧牙关手臂持力，但果然坚持不了多一会儿，手臂就会脱力垂下。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨一屁股坐在地上，大弓扔在一边，扁着嘴揉着酸痛的手臂生闷气。赤西走过来，坐到他身边，拉过他的手臂替他轻轻按摩。  
“走开啦！让人家看到就……”  
“就怎样？”  
知道龟梨这是在置气，赤西笑着揉了揉他的头毛，继续帮他揉手。  
“你呀，从小就逞能。不然也不至于把腰摔成那样。好歹你现在也是被叫‘カカ’的人了……”  
“我怎么说也是顶天立地的昭和男儿……嗯……”  
就知道龟梨一定会据理力争，赤西见四下正好无人，抬起弓道服的宽袖子替他擦脸上的汗，顺便就遮住了索吻的唇。  
“嗯……”  
要死了真是，在这种地方发情……  
龟梨软绵绵地“嗯”了一声，曲起膝盖不让赤西靠近。  
“别，别闹。”  
好不容易才等到赤西放开自己，龟梨红着脸缩起身子，抱着膝盖喘息。  
“神经病啊，在这种地方。”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑。  
“我就想看看，我亲一下，小和是不是就会变成平成男孩。”  
“有病！”  
龟梨一脚踹在赤西盘着的腿上。  
“你信不信我变个明治老妖，吓死你！”  
“嗯……如果明治老妖那里也像昭和的小和那么紧……哎呀！”  
龟梨对赤西这种发情狂简直无语，只好再加一脚将他踹翻在地，起身去捡地上的弓。  
“诶，小和，我再给你揉揉？”  
“不用啦，我要继续练习。”  
赤西笑着摇了摇头，也跟着站了起来。他走到龟梨身后，轻轻搂住身前的人。  
“别，别闹。我说了我要练习。”  
“我帮你。”  
赤西说着，握住龟梨的手腕，带着他一起把弓举了起来。  
“手臂要用力，但是心情要放松。”  
男人的手掌总是暖的，握在自己的手臂上，原本汗湿的手非但没有觉得热得难受，反而传来了令人安心的定力。  
“抬到跟肩膀的高度就定住不要动，视线跟手臂保持一个水平。然后，注意呼吸……”  
温热的气息一阵接着一阵喷洒在龟梨的耳廓周围，龟梨只觉得从耳朵到后颈一片发烫，不由得缩了缩脖子。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没事。”  
赤西贴在龟梨滚烫的耳侧，轻笑着继续往里吹气。  
“好了，现在把注意力转移到右手。”  
赤西又往龟梨背后贴了贴，抓起他执箭的右手。  
“来，右手放松，把箭搭上来就好。”  
赤西说完，轻轻放开握住龟梨的手，往后退了一步。  
“右手臂向正后方用力。”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨深呼吸一口，缓缓用力向后拉弓——  
“咻——”  
箭稳稳地插进了红心的外缘边边，隔着将近十米的距离，似乎还能听到箭羽用力抖动的嗡嗡声。  
“嗯……虽然还差一点……”  
龟梨嘴上这么说，脸上却是笑盈盈的。他回头看赤西，正好对上离自己一步之外，赤西的一双同样笑盈盈的桃花眼。  
“所以说啊，小和你永远都是我的骄傲哦！”  
龟梨盯着赤西的腰看了一会儿，突然脸上就漾起了红晕。  
“可惜你好像一直都是我的麻烦制造机哦！”  
说完又往那儿瞄了一眼，放下弓箭，走到一旁喝水去了。


	39. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉攻射溅

“啊……”  
一进更衣室，龟梨就被赤西摁在了储物柜的门上，霸道的唇随即压上，堵得龟梨只得发出呜呜的呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“说我是麻烦制造机？嗯？”  
赤西一边吻着，一边用膝盖顶开龟梨的腿，用力贴了上去。  
“嗯……啊……已，已经……”  
龟梨将一条腿微微抬起，正准备往赤西身上挂，赤西忽然又往后撤开了。  
“仁？”  
赤西眼神暗了暗。  
“不敢麻烦你。”  
原本只是想逗一逗龟梨，谁知龟梨嘴一扁，居然当即眼眶里就蓄起了泪水。  
“你，你不要这样……”  
“小和，小和，我错了。”  
赤西赶紧上前一步，将龟梨搂在怀里。龟梨两手握拳，抵在赤西胸前，额头抵着他的肩膀。  
“我错了，小和。”  
“你知不知道，你刚刚突然松开我的手我有多害怕……你知不知道，我其实一直都在害怕，你突然有一天就会丢下我……”  
“不会的，我不会的。”  
赤西搂着龟梨，轻轻拍着他的背，吻一个接一个地落在他被汗浸得有些潮的发上。  
“我可是在上帝和那帮家伙跟前发过誓，要对你好一辈子的。”  
“娱乐圈的事情……”  
“在我赤西仁这里，只有多纳圈和游泳圈。”  
龟梨被赤西逗乐了，不由得“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。赤西捧着龟梨的脸，亲了亲他的额头。  
“我哪敢对你不好啊，家里的团里的那么多只眼睛盯着呢，你还抓着两只小团子……”  
“哼！”  
龟梨笑着要去抬手抹眼泪，却被赤西抓住了手，十指相扣。赤西凑上去，用吻拭去龟梨眼角的泪。  
“嗯……我，我可是在con上说过，到了40岁会有小孩的。到时候我就把两个小家伙拐走……”  
“带上我啊！买二送一！”  
龟梨傲娇地仰起头，赤西的吻立刻凑到他的脖子，顺着漂亮的颈部线条一路亲下去。  
“我，嗯……我好像只说了有小孩，没说有老婆……”  
“有老公就够了，你。”  
“嗯……滚，滚，嗯……”  
“转过去，小和。”  
赤西说着，将龟梨的身子翻转过去，蹲下身子去掀龟梨的弓道服。  
“啊，仁，别，别在这里……”  
袴被撩到腰上，露出两条光溜溜的腿，龟梨两手抠着储物柜的门缝，身上不自觉地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“会，会有人来……”  
“那就让他们去写新闻！去公告天下！你是我的赤西和也！”  
“你，你这智障总裁……啊……”  
只是臀瓣被赤西的舌头自下而上地舔了一记，龟梨就只觉得两腿发软，整个人又往下塌了几分。  
“我，我要去洗澡……都是汗……啊，啊，等一下……啊……”  
一边臀瓣被赤西又亲又舔，另一边臀瓣则是被又揉又捏，龟梨两只膝盖不停打着颤，手几乎就要扒不住储物柜，一点一点地往下滑。  
“啊……真，真的……”  
“真的骚啊，小和。你看看你现在的姿势，小屁屁拱得我都快没地方站了。”  
赤西在龟梨臀尖“啪”地拍了一巴掌，不意外地又听到身前人的一阵脚软的呻吟。他一手搂住龟梨的腰，一手去拉上面的储物柜门。  
“头低一下。”  
龟梨顺从地将头垂下。赤西从柜子里拿出放在包里的润滑剂和套套。  
“你，你还真是随身带啊……”  
“必须的，谁让我一看到小和就会想要。”  
“你，你这样，我们以后少点见……啊！”  
赤西用戴好套套的大家伙戳了龟梨一下，吓得他后穴一缩——  
“唔！”  
“再胡说八道，以后我就每次都录下来，天天学习。”  
“哼，哼……啊……”  
龟梨轻轻摇着屁股，回过头看赤西。  
“没，没洗澡……要不，你把润滑剂涂套套上，直接进来吧！”  
说着，他眨了眨那双湿漉漉的大眼睛。  
“麻，麻烦你了……仁……”  
“所以谁才是麻烦制造机啊，哈？”  
赤西抓稳龟梨的腰，将他的弓道服撩起，卷在腰上，用腰带别好固定住，分身抵在龟梨微微张阖的后穴上，在穴口打了会儿转，慢慢推了进去。  
“嗯……啊……”  
龟梨塌下腰，尽可能地将屁股抬高，好让赤西进入得更顺利些。  
“啊，啊……啊……”  
“呼……进去了……”  
赤西长长地舒了一口气，静静感受着龟梨那紧紧咬着自己的，一动一动的小穴。他抱起几乎就要跪到地上去了的龟梨，将他搂到怀里。  
“啊，啊，不要那么快就……”  
体位的变化让龟梨禁不住叫出声来。赤西抱着他直起身子，坐到了储物柜前的长凳上。  
“嗯……啊……”  
龟梨坐在赤西腿上，一手在自己胸前无意识地胡乱摸着，把弓道服的布料揉得皱巴巴的门户大开，另一只手往后勾住赤西的脖子，两人亲昵地交换着亲吻。  
“嗯……仁，仁，你不能丢下我……”  
“你那儿咬我咬那么紧，怎么可能丢得下？”  
赤西叼着龟梨的耳垂，又亲又咬。龟梨勾紧赤西的脖子，腰肢一下接着一下地扭动画圈。  
“嗯……啊……也，也不许丢下宝宝……”  
赤西抓着龟梨的腰，趁着龟梨停下的空隙，用力往上顶了几下。  
“啊……啊，慢，慢点……”  
“你说，我现在除了在户口本上还当着一家之主，平时爷仨哪个不是以カカ你为行动纲领，精神领袖啊？”  
“谁，谁说的……啊……”  
龟梨一边喘息着，一边又扭起腰来。  
“我，我在床上明明就听你，啊！啊！啊……”  
身下的男人突然发狠猛冲起来，龟梨被颠得意乱情迷，忍不住放声呻吟：  
“啊……嗯，啊……慢，慢一点……啊、那里……啊，啊，唔……”  
外面忽然传来了脚步声，更衣室里的两人俱是一惊，龟梨赶紧捂住了嘴。  
“唔！”  
没想到赤西居然在这种时候拔了出去！龟梨捂着嘴，回头瞪了男人一眼。  
赤西无声地做了个手势，示意龟梨转过身来。自己则仰面躺倒在长凳上，指了指一柱擎天的欲望，等着龟梨自己坐上来。  
龟梨没有马上坐上去，而是从赤西硬梆梆的家伙上，将那套套剥了下来。  
“换一个。这个都要弄脏衣服了。”  
他从赤西的包里又摸出一只干净的套套，用嘴撕开包装，将头部箍住顶端，慢慢地用嘴将那皱褶捋了下去。  
“嗯……”  
虽然自己通常都不让龟梨深喉，但不得不说，每次受到这种优待，赤西都会爽得头皮发麻，欲望几乎涨得能当场爆射！  
“唔……”  
将男人的欲望尽力含到底，龟梨抬起头，眼角挂着晶莹。  
“我也是一直在进步的哦！嗯……”  
赤西勾住龟梨的脖子将他拽下来，重重吻住他的唇。  
“我说过的，小和你一直都是我的骄傲。我只是有时太心疼你……”  
细密的亲吻令人意乱情迷，龟梨闭着眼睛感受着赤西用亲吻传递过来的爱意，两手提着已经褪到腰上卷成一团的弓道服，空虚的下身已经急不可耐地寻到了解渴的救命恩人，一张一阖着慢慢将那直挺的欲望吞了进去。  
“嗯……啊……”  
门外来来回回地总有脚步声，偷欢的刺激无情地榨取着龟梨大脑里所剩无几的理智。后穴不受控制地咬紧又放开，弄得赤西也是欲望高涨头皮发麻。  
“嗯……不要，不要再大了……”  
龟梨一张被欲望汗湿的脸涨得通红。他双肘撑在赤西覆着一层薄汗的胸膛上，两只从袴里跑出来的膝盖分开压在长凳上，被木板的缝隙挤出了几道红红的痕。  
赤西将手掌塞到龟梨的膝下，让他垫在自己的手上。  
“笨啊你，小和。小心膝盖受伤。”  
“嗯……”  
也不知龟梨听没听进去，他将身体向前倾，几乎将全部重量都压在了赤西身上。  
“仁，我，我手好酸……”  
“那就躺下来。”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨慢慢放松身体，将四肢伸展开来，整个人趴在了赤西身上。  
“嗯……啊……”  
龟梨将耳朵伏在赤西胸前，听着他急促却有序的心跳，慢慢地抬起腰，小穴一下接着一下地套弄着深埋体内的欲望。  
“啊……嗯……啊！”  
赤西不知何时已从龟梨膝下将手抽回，握住他的背。龟梨两条腿都压在了赤西腿上，只有露出的小腿和穿着袜子的脚丫搭在了长凳的木板上。两个人隔着布料四肢交缠着，在脚步声时远时近的更衣室里放纵动情。  
“嗯……嗯，啊……仁……嗯……慢，慢一点……”  
欲望挤在两人的小腹间反复摩擦，龟梨根本不需要用手去弄，就已经濒临高潮。他一手抓着赤西的肩膀，一手捏着他的耳朵，声音都被颠得支离破碎。  
“嗯，啊，仁，仁，啊……不，不行了……麻，麻烦你……”  
“我又怎么麻烦小和了？”  
赤西虽然此刻身处下位，但向上挺动的速度却丝毫不受影响。龟梨被他撞得浑身酥软，眼前白光阵阵。  
“不是，啊，是我，啊，是我麻烦……啊，我，我麻烦你……”  
“麻烦我什么？”  
“麻烦你给，给，给我……”  
就在这时，更衣室外突然传来了一阵急促的脚步声！紧接着，是门把手被反复拧动的声响！  
“怎么回事？怎么锁上了？去前台拿钥匙！”  
“唔——”  
更衣室里的两个罪魁祸首，则是被这突如其来的闯关者惊得直冲云霄——赤西跟龟梨死死捂着对方的嘴，一起喷射了出来！


	40. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> カカ的小情绪

赤西最近有些上火，龟梨说是因为火锅吃多了，还特意给他安排了几顿清淡的软饭。  
殊不知，赤西上火的原因其实就是因为龟梨。  
龟梨最近因为被朋友疯狂吐槽，小情绪已经有升级为大情绪的嫌疑——最直接的表现就是，明明抱着儿子牵着女儿的时候还是亲和力满点的超可爱カカ，一转眼对着赤西，脸立马就拉成修二的长马脸了。  
“走开啦，人家心情不好……”  
龟梨抱着膝盖，背上裹着厚厚的被子。赤西跪在他身后，举着帕子替他擦干洗好的头发。  
“哎呀，不就是被说电灯泡了嘛！”  
“那还要怎样？”  
龟梨小嘴撅得老高。  
“人家原本就孤零零的形单影只，现在臭丸哥居然还公开说他喜欢竜也……哼！”  
宝宝的情绪有点大 ╯^╰  
赤西无奈地叹了口气。还真是，风水轮流转啊！想当年，自己跟龟梨也曾这么高调秀恩爱臭不要脸……  
唉，还真是，苍天饶过……  
不对！那对狗男男！自从成了之后就一直那么高调那么臭不要脸！哪像我们……  
“我一个人电灯泡刷存在就算了，你俩居然还118发糖……哼！”  
龟梨越想越觉得委屈，干脆拉紧被子倒在床上，呜哇呜哇地打起滚来。  
“坏仁！你们都是坏人！哼！不要跟你们玩了！你们自己妖妖扒去吧！”  
龟梨边抱怨边滚，一个不留神，就滚进赤西怀里了。  
“走开啦你！”  
龟梨扭头就要从赤西怀里滚出去，赤西怎么可能放走这只别扭的炸毛小猫，当即就一个忠犬化身，将人压到了身下。  
男人的双臂撑在龟梨耳旁两侧，将他禁锢在了自己的视线之下。  
“怎么不继续滚了？嗯？我倒要看看你还能滚哪儿去。”  
“你……”  
暖黄的床头灯映照下，龟梨的脸微红。他把头别向一边。  
“仁，你好像真的有点嘴臭臭……”  
“噗！”  
所有的浪漫，都在这一瞬间崩塌殆尽！  
赤西无力地翻身倒在床上，顺便扳过龟梨的身子，大脚踩上他的屁屁，报复似的揉啊揉。  
“哈哈，别闹……”  
龟梨笑着躲闪，找准时机也撩起蹄子狂踩赤西的大腿。两人仿佛又回到了刚谈恋爱那段时间，腻腻歪歪的小打小闹不断。  
“走开！臭嘴仁！不准亲人家！”  
“就亲！就要亲！还要朝你哈气，把小和你熏晕！”  
“神经病……啊哈哈哈，不要挠我痒痒……哈哈哈……”  
“让你小心思乱想冷落人家！害人家上火！小和你要负责！”  
“屁！明明就是因为你跟丸子在外面乱吃！我还好心好意给你做了几顿清淡的，你该感谢我才是。”  
“小和！你有听说口臭臭一年半的吗？那家伙都说了我俩一年半前一起吃过饭……哎哟！”  
好在赤西身手不凡，死死扒着床边不松手，不然搞不好可能还真得让龟梨给踹下床去——那可就丢脸丢大了！  
“小和，你，你又想谋杀亲夫……”  
“切。”  
龟梨不屑地嗤了一声。  
“我要杀你，哪用得着这种上不了台面的招数？”  
“那是。”  
赤西转过身，腆着脸又凑了上去——龟梨赶紧伸手抵住赤西的脸不让他靠近。  
“记仇的小家伙！”  
“本来就是嘛！”  
龟梨别开红红的脸。  
“听说你们俩一年半前聚餐的事，饭都激动得相拥而泣。为什么轮到我们三个加上staff的聚餐，我就嫌了个时间不够，你看看他们在网上画的那些……哼！”  
龟梨的嘴眼看着又要嘟起来挂油瓶了，赤西瞅准时机，“啾”地往上亲了一下。  
“嗯！臭嘴仁！”  
龟梨赶紧用手背擦嘴，扑上来就要揍赤西。赤西当然不会允许他乱来，于是两人又在床上闹到了一起，你一巴掌我一脚的，可怜的床单在两人身下，被扭得皱如咸菜。  
“小和。”  
终于，赤西再次抢占先机，将龟梨压到了身下。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，两眼直勾勾地盯着身下同样气喘吁吁的人。  
“小和，我想亲你。法式那种。”  
“先，先去漱口。”  
龟梨说着，一脚将赤西送了下去！  
“哎哟！”  
赤西狼狈地一屁股坐在地上，龟梨则是翘着脚趴在床边，得意地看着他。  
“哼，才不会轻易让你赢。”  
“看我等会儿怎么收拾你！”  
龟梨笑得眼睛都眯成两道弯月亮了。  
“别忘了吃点清热消炎的药哦！上火仁！”  
赤西走到门口的身形又顿了下来。  
“小和，我听说那玩意儿吃多了对肾不好哦！”  
“那你就少做两次呗！又不会死！”  
“会疯。”  
完美躲过朝自己扑面飞来的枕头，赤西扮了个鬼脸，带上门出去了。


	41. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东京变冷了，夏威夷正好

龟梨忙忙碌碌了43天，终于让solo con完美落下了帷幕。在家跟两个小宝宝腻歪了两天，龟梨终于依依不舍地把讲哥小可爱送到了爷爷奶奶家，跟着赤西休假去了。  
“呜……又要有好几天见不到宝宝了……”  
龟梨一头倒在房间的king size大床上，抱着松软的枕头转了几圈。  
赤西把两人的行李放好，笑着摇了摇头，走过来坐到床边，挡着不让龟梨滚下床去。  
“小和，你现在心里除了工作就是宝宝，早知道你会变成这样，当时我就不贡献宝贵的小精子了。搞到现在三天两头要被喂软饭……”  
“少来。”  
龟梨侧躺着，一脚踩在赤西腿上。  
“也不想想是谁，整天一有空就抱着女儿在家里飞来飞去。你要不生，我看你飞谁去！”  
龟梨朝赤西伸出手，赤西心领神会，将龟梨从床上拉起来。  
“我飞你，怎么样？”  
赤西说着，一手搂过龟梨的腰，大手在他穿着运动裤依然显翘的臀瓣上拍了拍。  
龟梨一把挥开赤西的魔爪。  
“走开，人家要去海边散步。”  
今年的冬天似乎来得特别早，之前龟梨巡演到的东北几个地方，别说晚上，白天出门要是不穿长袖，都觉得有些凉飕飕的。  
“仁，你说这会不会跟温室效应有关系啊？我记得去年这个时候，东京还没那么冷的……”  
“嗯……”  
赤西用手背在龟梨脸上试了试，帮他将披在着的外套又拉紧了些。  
“这儿虽然比日本暖和得多，但是晚上的海风凉，你还是小心点，别感冒了。”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨回头，看了看沙滩上两人一路歪歪扭扭踩过来的脚印，忽然凑到赤西身边，两只手挽住了他的手臂。  
“小，小和……”  
赤西万万没想到龟梨会突然来一个这么少女的动作，惊得一个踉跄，差点跌个跟头。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，看把你吓的，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨大笑着推开赤西，跳着小碎步往海里跑。  
“来呀，来追……哎呀呀！”  
没想到夜晚夏威夷的海水会这么冷，龟梨被冰得一个激灵，赶紧想跑回沙滩这边。结果两只脚别到了一起，眼看着就要摔——  
“给我小心点啊！”  
好在赤西反应不过来够快，赶紧兜住了龟梨。两人跪倒在沙滩上。赤西在龟梨的鼻子上狠狠刮了一下。  
“呜……”  
“一天到晚害人担心的小和！要代表宝宝揍你屁屁才行！”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨朝赤西眨眼求原谅。  
“少跟我来女儿闯祸之后的那套表情。没用！”  
“那……这套呢？”  
凑到赤西跟前，几乎跟他脸贴着脸，摸到赤西裤兜鼓起的边缘，细细画着圈。  
“这套有用吗？”  
“你这小妖精，就是专门来制我的。”  
赤西扶起龟梨，仔细地替他拍去腿上的沙粒。  
“细心的バカ。”  
在龟梨的记忆中，去海边也好，摔跤什么也罢，只要发现自己身上沾了灰什么的，赤西都会仔仔细细地替自己拍干净。  
自己对赤西的一见钟情，大概就是因为他的这个小动作吧？  
赤西轻轻刮了一下龟梨的鼻尖。  
“对你，怎么细心都不够。”  
赤西说完，又背对着龟梨蹲下。  
“上来，带你去你想去的地方。”  
“切。”  
龟梨嗤笑一声，跳上赤西的背，顺便把脚底板的沙子全擦在了他的裤子上。  
“你又不是我肚子里的小蛔虫，你又知道我想去哪里？”  
“哼哼。”  
赤西两手兜稳龟梨的屁股，顺便拍了拍。  
“我虽然不是小和肚子里的小蛔虫，但是我可以往小和肚子里射小精虫哦！”  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
也不知道赤西怎么找到的这么一处正好可以让人平躺的岩石，直接把衣服扯了往上一铺，两人拥吻着就扑了上去！  
“嗯……”  
两人吻得难舍难分，不安分的四只手也在彼此身上胡摸乱抚——很快，赤西同龟梨的高涨欲望，就撑破了松垮垮吊着的裤裆拉链，亲密地凑到了一起。  
“仁……嗯……”  
龟梨哑着嗓子，拉住赤西将两人的欲望并在一起揉搓爱抚的大手。  
“让，让我帮你……”  
赤西在龟梨脸上啄了一下。  
“这儿太硬，你别把膝盖跪伤了。”  
龟梨也回吻了赤西。  
“那这样好不好？”  
调转身子，同赤西形成69的姿势，龟梨将整个身子的重量都落在赤西身上，弓着身子，将那无论看多少次都会脸红心跳的巨物含了进去。  
“嗯……小和……”  
赤西嗓音沙哑，头皮发麻，一手抓着龟梨跪在自己腰侧的小腿，一手扯下他的子弹内裤，拽着裤头朝那微微摇晃的白皙臀瓣“啪”的就是一下！  
“啊！”  
龟梨呻吟一声，腰往下塌得更厉害了。  
“你，你恶趣味……”  
赤西于是又拽着龟梨的裤头弹了一记，还特意把裤子拽下来一半，照着臀缝发起进攻！  
“啊！”  
啪！  
“啊……仁，别，别……裤裤要坏掉了……”  
“那我就再给你买新的！”  
赤西欠起身子，抓着龟梨的翘臀，在那白晃晃的嫩肉上咬了一口。  
“呜……”  
“怎么样，我这奶爸当的？”  
赤西说着，把龟梨往自己跟前拽了拽，一手撑起身子，另一只手揉捏他的半边臀瓣。  
“嗯……那，那半边也要……呜……”  
“贪心的小和！”  
赤西亲了亲被自己捏得白里透红的那半边屁股，换只手开始揉另一边。  
“呜……啊……里，里面痒……嗯……”  
“我说……”  
赤西在龟梨的臀尖上轻咬一口，略带不满地将视线越过龟梨的背。  
“小和不是说要帮我弄的吗？怎么好像从刚刚开始，一直都是我在这儿用功啊？”  
龟梨扭头哼了一声。  
“谁说的，人家明明也有在用功。是你自己不专心……”  
说着两手扶稳赤西的巨物，再次将它纳入口中。  
“嗯……”  
夜晚正是涨潮的时候，海浪拍打在礁石上，溅起一片又一片水花。  
“嗯！”  
“啊！”  
赤西只觉得欲望根上一紧，吓得赶紧抬头——正好撞再龟梨突然往自己这边退的屁股上！  
“哎呀！”  
“唔……”  
龟梨直接一屁股坐在了赤西脸上！  
“啊！天啊！”  
龟梨吓得赶紧起来，一边扶起赤西一边摸他的脑袋。  
“怎么样怎么样，有没有弄伤？鼻梁怎么样？后脑勺怎么样？”  
龟梨再怎么说也是个一百来斤的汉子，再加上身下的是硬梆梆的礁石，刚刚那么突然一下，赤西的眼前真的立刻就飞过一片流星雨了。然而被龟梨这样紧张地搂在怀里，又是柔抚又是亲吻的，赤西却是通体舒爽，乐得不行。  
“怎么样，是不是很痛？”  
“痛……”  
赤西干脆蜷起身体，窝在龟梨怀里撒起娇来。  
“小和你干嘛突然那样？”  
龟梨嚅嗫着，声音里满满的自责。  
“海浪突然打过来了，好冷，我，我就往后缩了一下，谁知道……你怎么样？有没有好一点？”  
龟梨说着，抱着赤西的脑袋又是亲又是揉，不知不觉，已变成了两腿分开，跨坐在赤西身上的姿势了。  
“嗯……小和……”  
赤西趁着龟梨主动靠上来，一手偷偷潜到他身后，长指钻进褪了一半的裤子，往那藏在里面的销魂小洞而去——  
“嗯啊！”  
呻吟应声响起，却——是不别处传来的一把娇滴滴的女声。  
听起来，好像就在他们所在的这块礁石的三角区后边不远。  
“Wow……”  
赤西忍不住想要吹声挑衅的口哨——龟梨赶紧一把将他的嘴捂住！  
“要死啊你？”  
这家伙，脑袋刚刚该不会已经被磕坏了吧？  
龟梨忍不住抬手敲了敲赤西的脑袋。  
“没事吧，仁？居然想在这种地方……嗯……”  
龟梨话没说完，后穴就又被赤西的长指刺了一下。  
“嗯！”  
龟梨一口咬在赤西的肩膀上。赤西闷哼一声，直接抓着龟梨的手按到了自己的裤兜上。  
“你，你……”  
龟梨的脸瞬间爆红，但是爪子仍然爬进了赤西的裤兜，摸出了早已准备在里面的……  
“嗯？这是？”  
怎么还有一管牙膏似的……  
“你把酒店的牙膏带出来干……”  
“干你。”  
赤西邪佞一笑，也把手伸进了裤兜，抓着龟梨的手腕，带着他把那管东西掏了出来。  
“这，这是……”  
“小和不是说好久没来海边了嘛？”  
背面那对野战男女还在哼哧哼哧地运动着，赤西压低声音，往红着脸，低头帮自己的好老弟穿衣服的龟梨耳廓上轻轻咬了一下。  
“呜……”  
“怎么样，我是不是很贴心？还想着在海边带大家伙不方便，特意弄了支小的。”  
“你……”  
龟梨气不过，张嘴就往赤西喉间的凸起一口咬了过去！  
“哦……”  
赤西闷哼一声，顺手就把那管润滑一股脑儿全挤进了龟梨的小穴里去。  
“啊……冰……”  
冰凉的润滑液融入体内，很快就化作热乎乎的欲望，龟梨两手按住赤西的肩膀，一边难耐地轻轻扭腰，一边抬起屁股，慢慢将赤西的欲望吞了下去。  
“嗯……唔……”  
“小和，可不能输给那对狗男女哦！”  
“滚，滚……嗯……最不该戴出来的，嗯……就是你这个大家……啊！”  
赤西突然在龟梨肩膀上用力按了一下——大家伙一下子顶到了身体的最深处，龟梨浑身战栗，差点就这么尖叫着射了出来！  
“呜……”  
他赶紧一口咬住赤西肩头。  
“嘶……小和……”  
赤西忍住肩头的刺痛感，两手托住龟梨的屁股，开始自下而上地打桩。  
“嗯……嗯……哈啊……”  
毕竟是在外面，而且不远的地方又有别人在现场直播，龟梨的内心，羞耻小和跟刺激小和打的不可开交，搅得他的小穴也跟着一下又一下地收紧。  
“哦，小和……”  
赤西只觉得欲望被龟梨火热的小穴包裹着，挤压着，一下一下地还像是抹了催情精油的按摩一般，爽得他头皮阵阵发麻，恨不得就这么……  
“小和，小和。”  
“仁？仁……”  
两个人胡乱地叫着对方的名字，赤西一下接着一下地将龟梨的屁股抬起又落下，龟梨则是在赤西的肩上脖子上又啃又亲。  
“小和，我总有一天会死在你身上。”  
“像西门庆那样吗？”  
“我才不像他那么花心！”  
赤西说着，顶住龟梨体内的那点敏感，用力地研磨画圈。  
“嗯！啊……嗯……”  
龟梨两条腿夹紧了赤西，在他腰后交叉着，将人牢牢卡在自己怀里。  
“这世界上还有比你更花心的吗？对外有一个连推都不互fo的老婆，却在这种地方……啊，不，不要出去……”  
感觉体内在往外抽，龟梨一惊，内壁下意识地又收紧了些！  
“嗯……小和……”  
自家小妖精的后穴功力啊，是练过那什么吸星大法的吧？人家都说戴了套套会持久一点，怎么自己只有那种即将被榨干的快感呢？  
这时，背后礁石的那对，女人突然发出一声高亢的尖叫——  
“啊——去了——啊——”  
两人仿佛也被那叫声催动一般，赤西红着眼朝着龟梨的那点敏感发狠猛戳，龟梨则是加快了收缩内壁的速度。他一手攀紧赤西的脖子，一手握住自己早已湿漉漉的欲望。  
“嗯……仁……嗯……你，你怎么还不射……”  
赤西在龟梨脸上胡乱亲吻，声音沙哑低沉。  
“我可是传说中的持久大……嗯……”  
欲望根部仿佛被人猛地掐了一下，赤西的眼神颜色更深了。  
“你，你憋着吧，我，我要先……唔——”  
“唔！”  
赤西只觉得左肩一阵尖锐的刺痛，小腹上被打上一波又一波滚烫的白浊。分身被龟梨的小穴搅得又痛又爽，他快速冲刺了十来下，也跟着喷射出来。  
背后那对情侣已经走了，赤西隐约听到那个女的边走边说：  
“我说，刚刚我们附近是不是也有人在？我好像听到……哎，等等人家，人家腿好酸……”  
赤西跟龟梨对视一眼，低声吃吃笑了出来。两人前额抵在一起，柔柔地接了个吻。  
“怎么办，人家腿也好酸哦！”  
龟梨笑着朝赤西眨了眨眼，爪子顺着往两人身下一摸——  
“哎呀！你不是垫了衣服在下面的吗？”  
赤西瞅了一眼早就被两人扭啊扭的赶到了礁石下面接海带的衣服，嘿嘿笑了起来。  
龟梨在赤西腿上跪着，把体内那消停下来依旧尺寸惊人的大家伙赶出去，撅着屁股把裤子提了上去。  
“疼吧，你那牛皮老屁股？”  
赤西在龟梨脸上捏了一下。  
“疼不疼的感觉不到了，不过我猜，大概已经成火星表面了吧！”


	42. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best A

晚上7点，赤西窝在沙发上，一手忙着给窝在自己怀里扭来扭去的女儿顺毛，一手忙着操控录像机的遥控器。右脚也没闲着，还要恰到好处掌握着力道，轻轻踩着摇篮的边缘，一下接着一下地摇着，好让躺在里面吹着小鼻泡的儿子睡得安稳。

“爹迪～”

Theia侧躺在赤西的左腿上，脸朝着电视。

“カカ怎么还没有出来？”

“快啦快啦！”

放下遥控器，赤西的右手又马上换了手机开始折腾。

“小圣叔叔那里有节目单，下一个就是カカ了。”

“爹迪你的节目单呢？Theia要看……”

赤西得意一笑，大手在女儿的小脑袋上揉了一把。

“纸的节目单不环保，爹地都把节目单藏这里的。”

说着拍了拍自己的胸脯。

不一会儿，龟梨跟山下就在一片尖叫声中登了场！

“カカ！”

小女孩“噌”的一下就从爸爸腿上弹了起来，两条小短腿在沙发上激动得蹬来蹬去，抓着手边的衣袖又是拧又是搓的。

“嘿，嘿，我的小公主。”

赤西苦笑着从女儿手里抢救回自己的衣袖——可惜女儿的注意力完全没在爸爸那里，两只眼睛直勾勾地盯着屏幕，还手舞足蹈地学着电视里龟梨的动作，有半句没半句地跟着唱。

“小家伙。”

赤西宠溺地摸了摸女儿的后脑勺，转身去看摇篮里的儿子。

“还好，没被吵……”

“哇——”

迷妹的音量好可怕！

“カカ！”

好在赤西就在儿子旁边，及时地捂住了他的耳朵。小家伙在摇篮里蹬了蹬腿，嘴巴咂巴了两下，依旧吹他的小鼻泡。

“也是个宽心的家伙。”

赤西伏下身子，在儿子光洁的额头上轻轻吻了一下。转身坐回沙发，他一手抓过手机发推，一手抓过还在那儿嚎叫花痴的女儿，按在腿上就要揍她屁屁。

“啊～啊～爹地～”

“小点声，等会儿把迪迪吵醒了，看我不揍你的屁屁！”

小女孩立刻挣扎着爬进赤西怀里，把脸埋在爸爸胸前，闷着声音撒娇：

“爹迪最疼Theia了……”

顿了一下，小女孩又接着说：

“嗯……虽然比カカ少疼了那么一点点啦……”

怎么办，我好想揍这只小白眼儿狼的屁屁哦！

赤西苦笑着抬头看了一眼墙上的钟——

“我去！已经9点多了！”

二话不说一把将女儿扛到肩上，一手拖过儿子的小摇篮，哼哧哼哧就往两只小祖宗的房间去。

“啊～爹迪～我还要看小树哥哥～还有我的帝王丸爷爷……”

女儿在肩头又踢又闹，那头，被拖醒的儿子也开始放开嗓子嚎了起来——

“咿呀——呀——呀——”

“Oh my goodness Kazuya……”

赤西手忙脚乱地先把那只大的丢上床，又去抱起小的那只哄。

“Theia我亲爱的小公主！合作一点！现在！马上！睡觉！不然等会儿カカ回来要生气了！还有你……”

赤西一边轻轻颠着怀里还在哭闹的儿子，一边轻轻拍他的屁屁。

“乖，迪迪，睡咯。睡咯……”

在房间里团团转了好一会儿，总算赶在龟梨回家前，把两个小祖宗都给哄得扯起了小呼噜。

一身汗地从房间里出来，赤西顺手点开蓝灯一闪一闪的手机屏幕——上田的line消息，“乒乒乒”地前呼后拥了出来！

 

赤西用手背挥掉额上的汗，冷漠地回了一句“发错人了”。思索片刻，他又追加了一个坏笑的表情。

晚上12点半，龟梨回到家。他轻声打开大门，一眼就定位到了阳台上摊在摇椅上喝啤酒的赤西。

赤西听到开门声，笑着从椅子上下来。他随手把啤酒罐搁在摇椅旁边的茶几上，一手接过龟梨手里的包，一手将人搂到怀里，在他额上印了一个亲吻。

“お帰り。”

“ただいま。”

龟梨回了赤西一个轻轻的吻，走到阳台，拿起那罐啤酒晃了晃。

“空了。”

龟梨小声嘟囔了一句，赤西赶忙转身，去冰箱里拿了一罐新的——好不容易才在阳台把刚刚哄孩子捣腾出来的一身热汗给收了，龟梨的夺命小眼神一来……

“来了。”

看到赤西贴心地替自己拿来一罐新的，还把拉环拉开，龟梨坐在摇椅上，笑眯眯地伸手去接——

“小和你先起来。”

赤西笑着把酒往身后藏。

“无聊。”

龟梨白了他一眼，还是乖乖站了起来。赤西一个转身，占据了摇椅的宝座，随即将龟梨拉到自己腿上，将他搂在怀里。

“辛苦了，亲爱的。”

龟梨回头，在赤西唇上轻轻啄了一下。

“你也辛苦了，一边看电视一边发推，还要哄孩子睡觉。”

“还，还好啦……”

赤西别开有些红的脸。

“就是看到那些家伙拿我们当猴耍寻开心，心里有点不爽。”

“バカ。”

龟梨摸了摸赤西的脸，侧身枕在他胸口。

“无视他们就好。这不是你教我的嘛！”

“可是心里总归不好受的吧？”

赤西心疼地在龟梨的发顶轻轻吻了一下。

“我比较好奇的是……”

龟梨抓着赤西的左手手腕晃了晃。

“你干嘛一直抓着这个拉环？”

“当然是……”

赤西扭过头，在龟梨的唇上印了一吻。他抓起龟梨的右手，将那枚拉环郑重其事地……

“啊咧？啊咧？”

为什么套进去一点就卡住了？

“诶？为什么？我明明算过，这个牌子的拉环是可以的呀……”

“噗，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

龟梨笑得整个人蜷成一团，就差没在赤西怀里滚来滚去了。

“有那么好笑吗？”

赤西挫败地抓着龟梨的手求安慰。龟梨笑着抬起那只被赤西握着的手，将那卡在第二指关节的拉环拉到嘴边亲了亲。

“想用这种东西求婚，我可不满足哦！”

“我干嘛要求婚？我俩可是已经扯了证的！”

赤西在龟梨的屁股上拍了一下。

“记住了！这是银婚戒指！”

“是铝婚吧，BAKA A……”

Best A，我的。（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


	43. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咩咩不乖！

听说龟梨受伤送院的那一刻，赤西手上一抖，差点就把要给Keibo送去的那瓶红酒给摔了。  
Keibo跟赤西狐朋酒友了那么些年，怎么会不知道龟梨在那家伙心里的分量。收了过期许久的生日礼物，委屈巴巴地发了个“有图有真相”的推，赶紧就把一直黑着脸的仁总给送了出去。  
一路上，赤西一边心急如焚地不断跟进龟梨的经纪人发给自己的图文直播，一边胆战心惊地给中丸发语音：  
“问你：Uebo的脚趾当时花了多长时间才好的？”  
“一个月左右……吧……”  
“什么叫‘左右吧’？你不是他的摄像头咩？”  
“不要把我讲的像那种偷窥狂变态大叔一样好不好？”  
洗完澡的上田擦着头发从浴室出来，正好看到中丸抽嘴角的诡异表情。  
“鼻鼻你在干嘛？”  
“回某仁信息。他现在肯定急得团团……Ta chan你又光着脚到处乱跑！”  
“哪有到处乱跑？就浴室……喏，到床这么两步路。”  
“对的。”  
中丸无奈地耸了耸肩——两人在一起这么多年，中丸一直为自己没能纠正上田的光脚习惯而深感挫败。在外面还好点，只要一进家门，鞋子永远都是甩得东一只西一双的，给他按季节买的厚度不一的拖鞋，除了人字拖会穿来上街，别的一律都只有在老泰山审查委员会召开的时候，才会好好地套在上田脚上。  
“你就等着脚趾头受凉，或者撞到……唉唉唉，你就这么直接跳上床去了？”  
真是的，家里有个熊孩子就算了，生气了可以揍他屁股。可这家里是个熊男友……  
“生气了可以插他屁股。”  
中丸依稀记得，田中给自己支完这招的第二天就被怼翻在床上了。  
“反正你就等着我每天吸尘。”  
“这位同学，你很上道哦！”  
上田笑着，两只光脚丫子翘到床铺外面，在中丸腿上踩来踩去。  
中丸握住他的两只已经有些变凉的脚丫，捂在自己的肚子上。  
“右手给我。”  
“干嘛？要打我手心吗？”  
上田挑眉，爪子倒是乖乖递到了中丸跟前。中丸腾出一只手，握住上田的手，修长的手指轻轻摩擦那微屈的小指关节——这里是只有自己才知道的吧，再也难伸直的……  
龟梨从医院出来，直接就回了剧组。赤西知道自己拗不过他，只能黑着脸全程跟着——这脸一黑，就黑到了龟梨放工。  
“对不起，让你久等了。”  
龟梨跟剧组的人一一道别后，一路小跑着来寻赤西的车。  
打开车门，赤西扫了龟梨左手上的石膏一眼，什么也没说。待龟梨坐稳，男人黑着脸，欺身过去替他绑好安全带。  
“仁……”  
知道赤西闹脾气是因为担心自己，龟梨趁他侧着脸替自己系安全带，在他的颧骨上亲了一下。  
“抱歉……让你担心了。”  
赤西深深看了龟梨一眼，依旧没有说话。  
车里的气氛安静得诡异，两人一路僵持着，直到车子停进了家楼下的地下车库。  
龟梨看着赤西一言不发地下车替自己开门，松开安全带，终于冷着声音开了口：  
“大家都是男人，受点伤至于么？”  
嘭！  
赤西一把摔上车门——好在龟梨往后缩了一下，不然肯定鼻子要被撞到了！  
男人气急败坏地走到旁边的柱子那儿，转了两圈又折了回来，气势汹汹地从后座掏出一个枕头，抓在手里又是揉又是揍！  
龟梨仔细一看——  
“等一下！那是人家的应援枕！”  
“哼！”  
赤西自鼻间哼出一声，又往那枕头上狠狠揍了两拳！  
“我真恨不得把你揍死算了！这样就省得我三天两头担心！”  
气呼呼地把皱巴巴的枕头丢回到座位上，赤西绕到副驾驶这边，重新给龟梨把车门打开。  
“バカ。”  
龟梨用右手一把将赤西的衣领拽下来，给了他一记深深的吻。  
“你把我揍成那样，你不心疼？”  
“切。你都不心疼自己，我干嘛费那劳什子工夫？”  
说着，他背对着龟梨蹲了下来。  
“干嘛？这是……”  
“上来。”  
龟梨笑着从车上下来，趴到了赤西背上。  
“我是手骨折，脚又没断。”  
“你还想把脚搞断？”  
赤西别着手往龟梨屁股上就是一巴掌。  
“我看Uebo家里的护膝护腰护肘护腕都没我们家多吧？你要是准备将作死进行到底，我就干脆现在把你背到楼顶丢下去！”  
龟梨两腿往赤西腰上一夹——  
“哈！我说你干嘛突然这么好心要背我，原来是要谋杀亲夫！快点放我下来！”  
“到了床上自然放你下来！”  
“啊！赤西仁你个大淫魔！我都骨折了你还不放过我？”  
“天地良心！到底谁是淫魔？我只是想让你赶紧上床睡觉！你想什么呢？”  
“想……想……”  
“想你好好的。坏小和。”  
“你才是！坏仁！”  
最喜欢你了！╰(❁´⌣`❁)╯♡


	44. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 石膏风云录

虽说带伤上阵是自己不对，可是赤西居然拿自己的应援抱枕出气，这让周边产品的肖像权所有者——龟梨和也同学非常不满。  
更让人不满的是，那车龟梨不知坐了多少回了，居然头一次知道——后座上居然摆着自己的应援抱枕！  
“赤西……仁……嗯……”  
狡猾的家伙，每次自己要发火的时候，他就挑人家敏感的豆乳下嘴，害得自己一开口讲话就喘，气势全都没有了！  
“你……嗯……”  
“干嘛？”  
赤西抬起头之前，舌尖又在龟梨那已经红肿肿挺起来的右边豆乳上绕了一圈。  
“呜！”  
是要声讨这家伙什么来着？龟梨在被欲望真空了的脑袋里搅了半天也没想起来，只得梗着脖子，讷讷地开口：  
“左，左边也要。”  
“Yes, your majesty！”  
赤西听命地换了一边豆乳继续服侍。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？”  
“嗯……还，还不错……嗯……”  
这边得到了爱抚，另一边就又开始空虚地叫嚣了。龟梨下意识地就想用手去摸，无奈右手不顺手，打着石膏的左手又被赤西抓着，根本抽不出来。  
“仁……”  
行行好，让人家的爪子动一下嘛！  
龟梨眨巴着雾蒙蒙的星星眼，楚楚可怜地看着赤西。  
“干嘛？”  
小妖精，就知道你要出动摄魂大法，本大爷可是堂堂二郎真君，才不会着了你的道呢！  
“仁……你看，我的手上不已经上了石膏了嘛！你就不用麻烦啦！”  
“不麻烦哦！”  
“呜！”  
赤西邪佞一笑，放开被自己吮得红肿挺立的豆乳，直起身子去拿搁在床头柜上的套套——这期间，他也一直握着龟梨的左手。  
“小和，你要知道，我这可是妥妥的‘试着不从自己这头松开，一直紧握的手’哦！”  
“滚啦！”  
一点都不让人感动好不好！  
“你一直抓着人家的手，害人家手都僵掉了啦！告诉你，血液循环不好的话，骨头可是……呜！”  
冰凉的润滑刺进后穴，很快就化开在了敏感的内壁上。作为先头部队，赤西的长指在龟梨的小穴里一丝不苟地开拓着，惹得龟梨的小穴连连收缩，内壁腆着脸往那开拓者身上凑。  
“啊……呜……呜……”  
当然，赤西的嘴也没闲着，含着龟梨的欲望，套弄一会儿，又顶着前端舔一会儿。  
“嗯……啊……别，别弄了……嗯啊……”  
龟梨在赤西身下难耐地扭着身子，活脱脱一条小蛇精。  
“早就松了……呜……”  
“是吗？我来检查一下。”  
赤西说着，空着的那只手扶着欲望，慢慢潜进了龟梨的小穴。  
“嗯……啊……”  
忍不住就想用手去碰碰自己的豆乳，碰碰自己的前面，可是……  
“仁……放，放开我……我要……”  
“你可以要，但我不会放。”  
赤西伏下身子，一边挺腰一边在龟梨的唇上落下亲吻。  
“唔……”  
“拍戏不好好绑石膏的事情我还没跟你算账呢！给我乖乖躺平，别的事情你不用管。”  
“回应仁的亲吻和爱抚也不用吗？”  
龟梨眨了眨眼睛，语气认真。  
“不！用！”  
赤西咬牙切齿地回答，报复性地照着龟梨的右边豆乳就是一口！  
“呜！”  
“你就耍帅嘛！不好好养伤嘛！我看你到时候手指再也伸不直了，拿什么反攻！”  
“当然是拿下面，啊，啊……”  
后穴突然被狠狠地顶了一下，龟梨顿时整个人都软了——这要不是躺倒在床上，肯定要瘫软在赤西身上了。  
“你……啊，你都不通知一下，啊……啊……”  
“你还不是没通知我就擅自拆石膏了？”  
赤西说着，长枪直刺小穴深处，压着那点敏感反复碾压。  
“啊……仁……慢，慢一点，啊……啊……”  
龟梨被顶得意乱情迷，瞳仁里倒映出的赤西，头上仿佛都戴着金色的小星星光环，一闪一闪的模糊了他的视线。  
“啊……坏，坏仁……慢，慢一点……”  
“好。”  
赤西听命，由快攻转变为浅浅的戳刺。他俯身亲吻龟梨右边胸前的豆乳。  
“嗯……啊……下面……啊，那样好痒……”  
“那这样呢？”  
说着突然将分身抽至洞口，猛地一记挺腰——  
“啊——”  
龟梨尖叫一声，差点就要被赤西直接插射出来——  
“啊！仁，放，放开我！”  
前端被赤西空出来的那只手堵住了顶端，欲望寻不到发泄的出口，简直就像练功的时候被反噬一般，龟梨只觉得方寸大乱，原本就酥软的腰身就像那跌落砧板上的鱼一般，垂死弹跳。  
“仁……呜……”  
“我说过的吧，不会放开的。”  
“那……”  
好在赤西还给龟梨留出了一只空手——他用那手勾住赤西的脖子，两条腿也像蛇一般缠紧赤西的腰。  
“仁……”  
赤西暗道不妙——根据多年的作战经验，赤西知道，这是他家和也小妖精准备放大招了！  
果然——  
“仁……”  
龟梨喘息着欠起身子，一边就着赤西握住自己命根子的手磨蹭，一边软舌轻舔男人敏感的耳后，沙哑的嗓音低声蛊惑道：  
“那就别放开我——爱，我……呜……”  
体内的烧火棍瞬间发生物理反应，胀到龟梨只觉得自己的内壁皱褶都被撑到紧绷绷的了！  
“啊！不，不要再大了……啊……”  
“小和你这妖精，存心找死……”  
赤西两眼烧得红通通的，腰上马力全开，一手小心翼翼地抓着龟梨受伤的左手，另一只手握紧他的分身，飞快地上下套弄！  
“啊，啊，啊，不，不，要，要，啊，啊……”  
要死了——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
第二天进剧组，龟梨又是喉咙痛又是手痛——那种一个姿势保持太久，又僵又麻的感觉真是太难受了，小可怜感觉整个人都不太好了。  
“龟梨君，要小心不要感冒哦！”  
“嗯嗯。你也是哦，咳，咳……”  
都怪赤西仁那只大禽兽！  
绝交！╭(╯^╰)╮


	45. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱の方舟·新年篇

龟梨站在国际到达大厅里，看着一行行花花绿绿的屏幕，闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气。  
真是，越来越乱来了……  
结婚那会儿还深思熟虑了那么久，好不容易凑出一个可以“出国公干”的时间，现在？  
“一言不合就前后脚，这样真的好吗？”  
没给龟梨瞎操心的时间，很快，出口那里就出现了熟悉到信手描来他的每一寸轮廓的身影——  
“小和！”  
男人把行李放到地上，摘下墨镜，站在那里笑眯眯地看龟梨。  
龟梨脸一红，扁着嘴，扭着小内八走上前去，给了男人一个扎实的拥抱。  
“亲爱的……小和……”  
赤西把脸埋进龟梨的肩窝，深深吸了一口。  
“香香……”  
“我可不是胖达。”  
龟梨推开赤西，弯腰想要去拿行李。赤西按住了他的手。  
“爪子就给我好好歇着。”  
说着一手抄起地上的行李，顺便接过龟梨的小背包，一手自然而然地往龟梨腰上一搂。  
“度假去咯！”  
上次来夏威夷也就前两个月的事情。龟梨过来拍摄，赤西就跟着过来假公济私了。  
“我这叫考察工作。”  
“你干脆说你是来莅临指导的好了。”  
关掉游艇“呜呜”叫个不停的引擎，赤西爬到船尾，挨着龟梨躺下。  
“过去一点，挤死了。”  
龟梨一脚踹在赤西腰上。赤西抓住他捣乱的脚丫，顺势就在他脚底划了一道——  
“哎哟！痒！”  
龟梨赶紧把脚从赤西的魔掌里解救出来。  
“信不信我踹你下去？”  
“信，当然信。”  
赤西凑过去亲龟梨。  
“我们家小和可是无所不能……诶诶诶哎——”  
只听“扑通”一声水花响，赤西当真被龟梨从游艇上推了下去！  
“就让你试试，哼！”  
龟梨轻轻活动了一下用力过度而有些痛的左手手腕——等一下，怎么这么安静？  
“仁？”  
龟梨把头探出去——水面安安静静的，哪里有赤西的身影？  
“仁？仁？”  
龟梨忽然就有点慌了！  
虽说夏威夷的海冬天也是可以冲浪游泳的，但水温毕竟还是会比夏天的时候冷许多。而且刚刚自己一时兴起推他下去，也没注意看是不是往引擎那边推的……  
“仁！赤西仁！”  
龟梨惊慌地扑到船边——突然，他只感觉眼前一晃，好像看到海面上竖起了一个灰色的三角——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
龟梨吓得一屁股跌坐在船舱里！就在这时——  
“哎呀！”  
船身猛地往后一倒——  
“噗——”  
龟梨还没反应过来，侧脸就被突然冒出来的赤西给喷了一脸的水！  
“噗——”  
“啊——”  
龟梨只觉一阵天旋地转，等回过神来，只见赤西半边湿漉漉的身子正努力往船上爬——  
“啊！见鬼了！”  
“是我。”  
赤西奋力地往船上爬——龟梨好不容易回过了神来，赶紧帮着把赤西往船上拽。  
“鲨鱼！鲨鱼！”  
“什么？哎哟！”  
赤西狼狈地几乎是以一种倒栽葱的姿势摔进游艇里。  
“哎哟！小和！哎哟……”  
“快点！有鲨鱼！”  
几乎是朝方向盘飞扑过去，龟梨根本顾不上自己是不是一脚踩在了赤西的手臂上，发动引擎，掉转船头就拼命往回开！  
“小和，慢，慢一点……我晕船……”  
龟梨哪里听得见赤西的声音，把着方向盘一路飞船，几乎都要开回到了岸边了，才关掉引擎，虚脱一般地瘫倒在座椅上。  
“呼……总算逃出来了……”  
后边，悠悠地传来赤西虚弱的呼唤：  
“小……和……”  
“啊啊啊，仁！”  
听到爱人的呼唤，龟梨突然又跟打了鸡血一样，飞扑到赤西身上！  
“噗——”  
赤西被他这么一压，差点一口海水喷出来！  
“你怎么样？有没有事？”  
龟梨搂着赤西，扒开他的头发看看，又摆弄他的手脚看看。  
“好像……没什么大碍……里面呢？内伤呢？”  
说着就把耳朵凑到赤西胸口，想去听他的心跳——赤西赶紧一把将人搂进怀里。  
“啊……”  
“傻小和，看把你吓的。”  
虽然自己的腰被踹得还有点痛，下去的时候也被水拍得晕头转向，还有手臂可能被龟梨踩得淤青了一块……  
但是每次都是自己担惊受怕的，难得见到龟梨也露出这样的表情，虽然付出了那么一丢丢代价，但还是有点很值得的。  
“知道担心我了？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
龟梨红着脸点了点头。  
“现在知道我担心你的时候什么滋味了吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以你的爪子在我胸口画圈圈是要怎样？”  
“要……安慰……你……”  
说着，他主动跨坐到赤西身上，捧着他的脸深深亲吻下去。  
“嗯……”  
“对不起，仁，我错了……”  
龟梨在赤西脸上落下一个又一个亲吻，慢慢地从额头吻到下巴，轻轻在上面印上个牙印，又顺着湿漉漉的肩膀慢慢吻下来，吻到锁骨，又在上面舔了一下。  
“嗯……”  
赤西眼神一暗，敏感至极的锁骨仿佛也跟着颤了两颤。  
龟梨扬起脸，吊着眼睛看向自己撩拨成功的男人。  
“仁……你的衣服都湿了……”  
说着，两只不安分的爪子开始解赤西的纽扣。  
“你的手要多休息。”  
说着，赤西抓住龟梨的手腕，将他压到身下。  
“知道小和你等不及了，我来快一点。”  
“听你的。”  
躺在身下的男人，英气十足的眉宇间自然而然地流出风情，龟梨微微颔首，饶有兴趣地感受着身上的男人呼吸渐渐变得急促，眼神渐渐变得深沉，声音渐渐变得沙哑。  
“小和……”  
赤西三下两下扒掉身上的湿衣服，一手一边小巧的乳尖，一只按在掌心轻轻揉，一只夹在指尖慢慢捏。  
“嗯……仁……哈啊……嗯……”  
勾住男人的脖子，将他拉下来同自己接吻，龟梨抬起腰，用支起的小帐篷轻轻磨蹭赤西的。  
“坏小和……”  
“你不帮人家脱衣服吗？嗯……”  
“‘人家’是谁呀？不认识哦！”  
赤西在龟梨唇上啄了啄，将他拉起来。龟梨撅起屁股，赤西帮他脱下裤子，顺手就在他光滑挺翘的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌。  
“呜……”  
龟梨轻声呻吟，前端的欲望直挺挺地顶在了赤西的小腹上。  
“仁……快点……”  
难耐地在男人小腹上磨蹭，龟梨两手圈紧赤西的脖子，在他的脸上、耳后落下一个接着一个的亲吻。  
“都怪你，你要负责……嗯，轻，轻点……”  
前端被赤西带着薄茧的手握住，龟梨的身体不受控制地战栗。  
“小和。”  
“嗯？”  
“套套和润滑可能掉海里去了。”  
“那就射进来……嗯……”  
龟梨用手臂撑着赤西的肩膀，抬起腰，够到熟悉的欲仙欲死牌烧火棍，微微收缩穴口含住欲望的顶端，然后慢慢往下坐。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“小和……呼……”  
“啊……”  
欲望顶到了敏感的深处，两人同时发出满足的叹息。  
赤西扶住龟梨的腰，低头看两人紧密相连的地方。  
“痛不痛？没有润滑。”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨红着脸摇了摇头。  
“这么多年，早就松，啊！”  
“松不松？”  
赤西抓着龟梨的腰，突然用力向上连续顶了几下。  
“我看看？谁敢说我老婆松？啊？”  
“啊，啊，啊，慢，慢一点……”  
龟梨感觉自己就像是要被颠下去一般，八爪鱼似的扒紧了赤西。  
“还敢不敢说我老婆松了？哈？”  
“不，不敢了……啊，再，再也不……啊，啊？”  
体内的横冲直撞突然撤离，空虚随之席卷而来。龟梨的小穴努力收缩着，企图挽留那害自己又爽又羞的恶棍。  
“仁……”  
“来，换个我新学的姿势。”  
赤西在龟梨唇上轻吻一下。  
“这个体位应该可以让你的手没那么累。来，躺下来，像我们69的时候那样。小心头……”  
两人侧卧在船舱里，握住彼此的脚踝。  
“这样怎么可能……啊……”  
两腿被分开，龟梨能够清楚地感觉到赤西的大家伙正慢慢地插进自己的小穴里……  
“啊……怎么会……啊……”  
那种感觉，就像是生物书上画的……交尾……  
“嗯……啊……”  
一只手被牵着，一条腿被抬着，看不到爱人的脸，搂不到爱人的脖子，也感受不到爱人和自己的肌肤相贴……可是，通过两人亲密相连的地方，又的确是真真切切可以感受到爱人的存在的……  
“好……好奇怪……啊……”  
好，好羞耻……  
明明是那么奇怪的姿势，可是龟梨偏偏被顶得满脸通红。明明这样的姿势，赤西的家伙应该很难够到自己的深处，可是为什么……  
“啊……好深……啊……怎么会……”  
“怎么样？”  
赤西拉着龟梨的左手，一下接着一下地向他的身体深处挺进。  
“头会不会撞到？”  
“不，不会……啊……深……啊，啊……”  
怎，怎么会有这么奇怪的姿势……  
好奇怪……  
好刺激……  
“喜不喜欢？刺不刺激？”  
“啊……我，我不知道……啊……”  
另一只空出来的手胡乱抓摸，不知该搁在何处。意乱情迷间，一只大手抓住了仿佛落水求救的龟梨，将他的手牢牢抓住。  
“小和，我在。”  
“啊……仁……看，看不见你……”  
“我一直都在哦！”  
“我，我知……啊！”  
后穴再一次被空虚填满，龟梨眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，艰难地欠起身子。  
“别，别丢下我……嗯……”  
“不会的！”  
赤西将龟梨的脚放下，从正面慢慢地再次进入。他俯下身子，亲吻龟梨的唇。  
“カカ、宝宝、弟弟，我都不会丢下的。”  
“嗯……啊……”  
“小和，我，我快要……”  
龟梨抓紧赤西的手臂，勾着他的脖子回应他的亲吻。  
“不要丢掉，给我……嗯……”  
“给你，全部给你……嗯……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
滚烫的欲望久违地一股脑儿全部射进了饥渴的小穴，龟梨死死搂着赤西的脖子，也尽数射在了男人的小腹上。  
船身因为两人的剧烈运动，在临海的礁石旁左右摇摆。赤西喘息着，亲吻龟梨忙于喘息微微张合的红唇。  
“小和……新年快乐……”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨温柔地回吻赤西。  
“新年快乐……爱你……”


	46. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘年会与停车场

赤西曾经有过这么一个美好的设想：跟龟梨两个人去一个允许同性婚姻的地方结婚，养一个可爱的小公主和一个可爱的小王子，盖一栋可以装得下一家四口的大房子，可以让狗狗和宝宝们在草地上自由自在地打滚。然后，自己和龟梨可以每周开车去一次shopping mall，看场电影约个小会，顺便采买一周的大件商品。偶尔还可以心血来潮，给亲爱的彼此送上一件两件奢侈的小礼物……

这是赤西大概10年前的美好设想。眼看着结婚快要迈进第八年了，赤西发现了一个严峻的问题——

  1. 自己的公司：get√
  2. 上得厅堂下得厨房哄得了萌娃叫得了床的绝世好爱侣：get√
  3. 一个小公主一个小王子：按顺序get√
  4. 房子和地：getting



如此人生赢家，居然还会有不满足的地方？

赤西总裁曰：必须的！

不跟龟梨深入交流，不知道总裁夫人的购买力究竟有多么惊人！

“喂？”

赤西还想着年会应该差不多结束了，怎么龟梨半天出不来，没想到居然先接到了生田打来的电话。

“喂，赤西，我Toma！”

“你们怎么这么晚？小和跟你一起出来的吗？”

“出……是出，啊，等一下。”

赤西只听着电话那头忽然没了生田的声音，接着就是一阵呼啦啦的嘈杂声音，间或还夹杂着聒噪的叫声：

“请大家注意形象！注意形象！文春要开始拍照了！”

“那边那位小朋友，你的微笑呢？还有你，领子翻过来了，快点快点，镜头对准你了！”

这帮家伙，到底在搞什么鬼啊？

“喂？Toma你还在吗？”

赤西对着电话那头叫了一声，顺便摇下一半车窗观察外面。

“来了来了。啊，你再等一下！”

电话那头又传来了喊话声：

“搞什么啊生田？山P在这儿你还给谁打电话呢？还有你，龟梨！亮出你的石膏！秀出你的购买力！”

(`皿´)

赤西这下可怒了！

小和崽子这是又欠操了？手上还打着石膏就敢又去提袋子了？

赤西气得一脚就踹开了车门——然后又关上了。

忍住！低调！文春在拍呢！

可是好生气啊怎么办？一点都不想保持冷静！

(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ

赤西正一个人闷在座位上生气，车窗被“砰砰砰”敲响了！

“开门！重死了！”

生气！一点都不想给他开门！

“开门！”

过分！他怎么能把东西都用左手提，右手拍车窗？

怎么办，要不要给他开门？

可是真的好生气哦！

然而，赤西的爪子再一次赶在了大脑之前——后面的车门自动打开了。

“嘿哟，进来了！”

龟梨呼哧呼哧地把手上的大包小包堆进后座——车子瞬间就被占掉了大半个空间。

“呼，好在今天开的这部SUV，亲爱的你总是在关键时刻这么有眼光。”

龟梨从后面搂上来，正准备在赤西脸上来一个奖励的吧唧——赤西居然一偏头，躲开了！

生气！不想和你亲亲！

龟梨一愣，只听赤西冷冷道：

“谁是你亲爱的？”

龟梨很快就回过神来了——这家伙，又闹脾气了？

“All right！”

龟梨打开另一边车门，越过大包小包，帅气地跳下车子，“砰”的一声摔上了车门。

“我要去找我家亲……”

话没说完，就被摇下半截车窗，飞快伸出的大手一把揪住了风衣的腰带。

龟梨冷冷地扫了一眼那只手。

摇下的半边车窗里，露出男人同样冷漠的脸。

“你找他做什么？”

“做爱做的事。”

龟梨的嘴角忽然扬起一抹邪魅的笑容。

“放手吧，你满足不了我的。”

“哦？”

车内的男人挑眉，打开车门，迅速地查看四周，一把将龟梨拽进了车内，“唰唰”地放下全部窗帘和挡光板，将两人锁死在这密闭的小空间里。

“啊！放……啊！”

龟梨几乎是被拽得整个人扑倒在男人腿上，两条腿还挂在车子外面挣扎，撅起的屁股上就狠狠挨了一巴掌！

啪！

“啊！你打我！”

“我何止要打你？”

男人恶狠狠地把龟梨整个拽进车里，一手将人摁在怀里，一手“砰”地关上车门！

狭窄的驾驶座上一下子塞进了两个成年男人，龟梨趴在男人身上，根本没法动弹，稍一转身就会撞到车上的东西——即便如此，男人还是有办法挥起巴掌，照着他的屁股又是一下！

啪！

“呜……”

龟梨呜咽着，身子愈发向男人靠紧。

“我要告诉我家亲爱的……呜……”

这回，男人改用手拧他的屁股了。

“你有本事就去告啊！我倒是好奇你要告些什么？”

“你，你对我不好。就知道教训我，揍我屁屁，还朝我发，呜……”

男人五指大张的手掌紧紧扣住龟梨的臀瓣，指腹用力，隔着牛仔裤对那两团浑圆的柔软又揉又搓。

“呜……别，呜……”

“去告我啊！说我朝你发，发什么？”

“发，发情……呜……”

龟梨两腿分开，跪坐在男人腿上，空间的狭窄让彼此紧紧相贴。他觉得下身被紧绷的牛仔裤束缚得难受，想要挣脱却又难以动弹，湿润的大眼睛里不由得泛起水光。

男人嗤笑一声，伸手按下开关，将椅子放倒。

“发情的人是你吧？无所不能的龟梨和也君？”

“呜……才，才不是……呜……”

虽然放倒座椅之后位子宽敞了许多，但龟梨并没能因此变换姿势——男人的大手不知何时已经潜伏进他的牛仔裤里，熟练地解开皮带扣子，扒下裤子，大掌贴紧他的臀瓣用力揉搓。

“呜……帮，帮我一下……”

“怎么？这会儿不闹着要亲爱的了？”

龟梨几乎是用尽了水蛇腰功力，好不容易才在男人的助力下，把碍事的牛仔裤褪到了膝盖附近。他弓着背，捧着男人的脸亲吻。

“你最亲爱了！”

“哦？”

男人挑眉，大手熟练地从手边的储物盒里摸出两个套套。

“让开，我要戴套。”

“我来。”

龟梨主动接过两只套套，用牙咬开包装，一只套在自己挺翘的分身上，另一只叼在嘴里。他慢慢后退，缩到座位下方，蹲在男人微微张开的腿间，一手握住他精神抖擞的欲望，将套套对准顶端，慢慢推了下去。

“嗯……”

男人仰头，享受着龟梨的服务，两手揪住他的头发微微用力，双腿也不自觉地合拢。

“唔……怎么样？”

“嗯……”

男人将龟梨拽起，重重吻住他的唇。

“唔……”

亲吻从嘴唇蔓延到耳垂，男人潮热的呼吸喷洒在龟梨的耳廓上。

“你对你家亲爱的，也是这样服侍的吗？”

“说什么呢？”

龟梨仰起脖子，任由男人在自己的脖子上轻轻啃咬。

“嗯……我只对你……嗯……”

“我是谁？”

“是我老公……嗯……啊，轻，轻点……”

龟梨主动扯开风衣，好让男人的大手更方便地顺着衣摆钻进去，安慰自己早已饥渴难耐的豆乳。

男人一手捏住龟梨左边的乳尖，一手揉搓右边的，高耸的下身对准了龟梨的穴口，在外面磨磨蹭蹭。

“呜……别，别这样，进，进去……”

“我可不想当你老公。”

龟梨一惊，扑到男人身上揪住他的衣领。

“你什么意，啊……”

后穴慢慢顶进了熟悉的肿胀，龟梨的愤怒和惊异都不由得变了调，腰身也软了下来。

“你，你说清，啊，慢点，啊，说清楚，啊……”

男人进去之后，也不急着狂风骤雨一顿抽插，而是深一下浅一下地顶着龟梨体内的敏感点，细细研磨。

“你，你不要，啊，不要我，啊，啊……”

“当你老公有什么好的？除了名头好听，对方是杰尼斯人气偶像——龟梨和也……”

“没，没有你有人气……啊……”

龟梨被折磨得脸色潮红，两眼湿润，搂紧男人的脖子，不自觉地将身体与男人贴得更紧，微微抬起左右轻摇的翘臀。

男人两手抓紧龟梨的臀瓣，在他唇边轻啄。

“我没有人气，但是有人气我，老有人气。”

“谁，啊，谁这么坏，啊打，打他，啊……”

“对，打他。”

男人邪魅一笑，将座椅往后退，顺手在龟梨屁股上又是一巴掌！

啪！

“啊！”

“起来！”

“干，干什么？”

“废话，当然是干你！”

男人将龟梨抱到身上，让他两腿并到一起侧身坐好。自己则将身子往下躺一些，对准龟梨空虚得一张一阖的小穴，将欲望重新顶了进去。

“唔……啊……”

龟梨侧身坐在男人怀里，仿佛被男人公主抱一般，又羞又爽，两只手局促地不知该搁放何处，只得握起拳头蜷在胸前。

“干嘛？”

男人看了一眼他的手，主动将它们箍到自己脖子上。

“车震都不怕，还怕这个？”

“啊，我……啊……”

“叫得我一声‘亲爱的’就给我搂紧点。”

“可，可是，啊，羞，啊啊……”

男人一手扶稳龟梨的背，一手从膝弯将他抱起，当真就同那公主抱的动作一样。

“啊，啊，不要这样……啊……”

龟梨一张脸涨得通红，紧紧埋进男人的胸膛。

“太，太羞了……啊……”

“让你气我？让你用受伤的手拿东西？”

“啊……呜……不敢了……啊，啊……慢，慢点，啊……”

被男人用这种姿势抱着已经很羞耻了，用这种姿势做爱就更加羞耻了，自己居然还……

“小和，你低头看看？”

“不，不要……”

不用看都能感觉到了——自己的欲望，被颠得一下又一下地打在自己的小腹上……

啊啊啊不能再想了！太，太羞耻了！要握住，不能让它乱动！

这么想着，龟梨在颠簸中艰难地腾出一只手，握住自己濒临爆发的欲望，快速地套弄起来。

“老公……啊……亲爱的，快，快一点……啊！”

男人“啪”地打掉龟梨的手，强硬地将那只手重新箍回到自己脖子上。

“不要，我要……”

“我允许你碰那里了吗？”

“可是，啊！”

隔着橡胶膜仍能清晰地感觉到男人掌心的茧，龟梨两手搂紧赤西的脖颈，轻轻舔咬他的喉结。

“老公，嗯啊，那就拜托，啊……啊……啊啊……”

男人一手握住龟梨的欲望快速套弄，一手按住他的腰，用力往深处挺去——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

第二天早上，J家的社长办公室里——

啪！

阿姨愤恨地把手里的厚信封甩在办公桌上，里面的相片抖了出来，在桌上摊出了一抹牌桌上码牌的风采。

“这对狗男男，婚都还没离呢就嚣张成这样？在文春眼皮底下搞车震，真以为我治不了你们了？”

说着接通了内线。

“还有什么可以用来交换的新闻没有？没有就编！”

气呼呼地挂断电话，一回头，才发现手机上有新的推特消息——是赤西发来的。

 

“小兔崽子！”

阿姨丢下手机，又接通了刚刚的电话。

“算了，先这样吧！”

赤西仁啊你个混蛋，卖你个人情又如何！


	47. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师总布置些奇怪的作业 ┓( ´∀` )┏

Theia的老师又给同学们布置小作文作业了。  
“唉……”  
赤西“啪”地把脸砸到iPad屏幕上，原本亮着的屏幕秒灭。  
“唉，小和。儿子可千万不能像你了。女儿居然没有随我，而是热衷于完成老师布置的作业，我已经非常特别以及极其地震惊了！啊……好心塞……”  
“这不挺好的嘛！哟西！”  
终于叠完最后一件衣服，龟梨满意地拍了拍面前的两大摞忘年会战利品——家里的超大号洗衣机都差点一趟转不完。  
赤西瞥了一眼龟梨手边的那堆布料，侧脸枕在iPad上。  
“女儿小小年纪被你惯成十足的小公主，三天两头在家时装秀，我是一点意见都没有啦……”  
“你说这么多，真的是没意见吗？”  
龟梨一手一摞衣服，稳稳地端着走向赤西。  
“诶诶诶，左手小心点，还没好全呢！”  
赤西赶紧去接龟梨左手那摞——龟梨在他唇上啄了一口，顺便就把右手那摞也塞给男人了。  
“麻烦你啦，仁仁亲爱的。我去检查女儿的作业。”  
最讨厌小和这种糖衣炮弹了，一轮苦力一个亲亲的，但是自己偏偏又特别吃这套——被亲一下就立马原则全无，乖乖地竖起大狗尾巴任老婆差遣。  
唉，赤西仁，你那么怂，怪谁？  
话说赤西大狗奉命回房放东西，这边，龟梨先去摇了几下儿子的小摇篮，又跟着晃到女儿的小房间，在熟睡的小公主额上亲了又亲，才坐到小书桌前，翻开老师布置的作业。  
家族采访：即便是喜欢的人，也有讨厌的事。  
“噗！现在这些老师的少女心哦……”  
龟梨笑着往下看——

受访者：Ta chan哥哥  
U：喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，不可以混在一起讨论的哦！  
T：⊙∀⊙？所以丸爷爷其实是完美爷爷？  
U：开！玩！笑！怎么可能？烦都烦死他了！知道我今早为什么迟到吗？就是因为他拖拖拉拉的，头毛翘点就翘点了嘛，非要用湿毛巾压下去，梳顺了才出门……还有还有，一天到晚要求我吃青菜吃水果，一整个老妈子……  
T：举爪提问！o(*^▽^*)┛  
U：请讲请讲。  
T：哥哥你在笑哦，还脸红红的。  
U：天这么冷，冻的。来来，让哥哥看看你的小爪子有没有也冻得红红的？  
T：安啦，屋子里暖气超足的，Theia都觉得有点热了。  
U：那就好。这点上你丸爷爷还是想得蛮周到的#$\%€#$\%€#$\%€……  
T：@_@ 所以Ta chan哥哥你到底是讨厌丸爷爷还是喜欢丸爷爷啊？  
U：嗯……这是一个值得深思的问题……孩子，听说过“熟年”这个词吗？  
T： •﹏• 是煮熟了就粘在一起的意思吗？  
U：噗，噗噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……这个解释可以的，哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
※ 哥哥笑得停不下来，采访到此结束 ´_>`

“噗！”  
差点笑喷出来，龟梨赶紧捂住嘴——还好，女儿依然在扯着小呼噜。  
接着往下看——  
“有没有搞错？为什么自己的采访只有那么点？”  
龟梨看着那对比明显的可怜兮兮的两行字，内心的小不满熊熊燃烧起来！

受访者：カカ  
K：最讨厌约好时间见面结果迟到的人了。以前认识的人里有这样的，不过现在没有一起工作了。  
※ カカ只有在电视上才会讨厌パパ ╮(︶﹏︶)╭

受访者【预定】：斗哥哥  
受访者【预定】：小圣哥哥

“小家伙。”  
龟梨在作业本对应的位置签好名，还在旁边附加了一张小便签纸。随后，他坐到床边，轻轻捏了捏女儿的小蒜头鼻。  
“唔……”  
Theia眉头皱了皱，很快又继续睡了。  
龟梨从房间出来，回到主人房里。赤西早已把那堆衣服分门别类放好，正趴在床上用iPad看新闻。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨坐到床边，在赤西脸上亲了一下。  
那张便签纸上，写着龟梨追加上去的注——  
“パパ那天在路上扶了老奶奶过马路，所以迟到了。但是パパ请カカ吃了蛋糕，还送了カカ戒指，所以カカ决定原谅パパ啦！”  
作业本签名那一栏，也不是平常龙飞凤舞的偶像派签名，而是端端正正，一笔一划地认真写出来的——  
赤西和也。


	48. 番外：一家四口，鼠猫虎狗（13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一张“艳照”的来历

“小和。”  
赤西把iPad凑到龟梨跟前。  
“你说，饭们有没有想过，我的那些视频呀照片是谁拍的？”  
“哪些？”  
龟梨放下手里的台本，接过iPad划了两下。  
“你这些不都是宣传视频么？当然是你们工作室的摄影师拍的呀！这还用问？”  
“那你看这些？”  
赤西又往后翻了两张。  
“这种秀菜秀酒的，大家不都动筷子前自己拿着手机拍的咩？”  
“也对哦！”  
赤西又往后翻了几张。  
“嗯……我找找。”  
“行了别浪费时间了。”  
龟梨举起台本继续看。  
“这年头的饭可不傻。”  
“小和你说的太对了。啊，找到了！”  
龟梨凑过去一看——好家伙，赤西斜靠在沙发上，两脚大张横在茶几上，一整个“请君入瓮”的骚包模样！

  
龟梨的脸登时就红了。  
“等，等一下，谁批准你把这张照片放上网去的？”  
“有什么问题吗，这张？”  
赤西笑着，翻身趴在龟梨身上，得意的大尾巴摇啊摇。龟梨恨不得直接把iPad砸他脸上。  
“你是以为有环球撑腰，就可以球形作妖了是吧？”  
赤西接住龟梨揍来的爱的小拳拳，凑到嘴边亲了一口。  
“我不过是学了庆庆的怀那鲁咔——嗷！”  
防了上面忘了防下面，赤西的肚子上狠狠挨了龟梨一下！  
“你再笑人家的发音？”  
“谁敢笑？谁？”  
赤西赶紧誓师明志，顺便抓住龟梨的另一只手，省得他再有机会偷袭。  
“他们是没听过我们家小和飙英文，那发音，啧啧，没说的！”  
“恶心！”  
话说那张“final cut”照片是怎么回事？事情还要从上周的家庭聚会说起……  
这天晚上，依依不舍地把小公主和小王子，应弘美要求送到了奶奶家，礼保跟福太郎到家里打牌。  
“对3。”  
“对4。”  
“对9。话说，嫂子你真的不喝一点吗？”  
围着茶几的四个人，只有三个人跟前放了高脚杯。赤西摸摸龟梨没有拿牌的左手。  
“乖，等爪爪好全了我们就喝哦！”  
龟梨面无表情，专注看牌。一旁的福太郎受不了地嗷嗷大叫：  
“天啦噜！扎宝！告诉我，他俩一直都这么恶心吗？”  
礼保淡定地把手里仅剩的两张牌反过来扣在桌上。他一记眼刀朝福太郎甩过去。  
“再乱叫！扎你！”  
说完又帅气地一撩额前的刘海。  
“正式宣布一下。我已经决定把艺名改成：赤西·扎克伯格……”  
“我建议你扎个饱嗝。”  
对面的亲哥嘿嘿一笑，霸气十足地往桌上“啪”地一甩：  
“对2！”  
“要不起。”  
福太郎立马认怂。  
“哼哼！”  
赤西嘚瑟地看向对面两手抱胸的礼保，还有旁边的龟梨。  
“哼。”  
龟梨微扬嘴角，挑起一记妩媚的冷笑。  
“炸。”  
龟梨慢悠悠地往桌上依次放下一张方块6，一张梅花6，一张黑桃6……  
“啪！”  
最后那张红桃6霸气地甩在了桌上，声音清脆，震得赤西的小心心当即就咔嚓出了一条爱的东非大裂谷。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈嫂子你真是6666啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
福太郎笑得直拍大腿，拍一下不忘揉一下。一旁的礼保也笑眯眯地对着龟梨一个拱手。  
“多谢和也哥哥。走你！”  
“嗷！”  
可怜的赤西地主，就这么被自家亲亲和弟弟联手揍翻，王炸去也 T∧T  
“呜呜……小和你好狠……呜呜……”  
赤西当即就赖在龟梨脚边，在他膝盖上蹭啊蹭的求情。  
“小和，扎宝他从小就坏，可是你怎么能……呜呜……”  
“喂，老哥！快点！”  
礼保跟福太郎已经清出赤西跟前的那块桌面。  
“说好了要愿赌服输的。小心我扎你哦！”  
龟梨也一边揉着赤西的头毛以示安慰，一边笑眯眯地从嘴里吐出恶毒的话：  
“现实就是那么残酷嗒！来吧my love！”  
“不！我不love！”  
可惜赤西抗议无效，礼保跟福太郎一人一边，把他的大脚架到桌上劈好叉，龟梨则走到茶几这边，举起手机正对赤西。  
“开始吧！10个，我们数着。1……”  
“呜呜……你们这帮家伙，都给我记着。”  
赤西一边呜呜抗议，一边忍辱负重地开始做劈叉版仰卧起坐——  
“1，2，3，4，5，6……”  
两个猪老弟在旁边计数，龟梨则是用手机视频记录着赤西的受罚全过程。  
“7，8，9，10——OK！”  
“呼——”  
赤西长长地呼出一口气，瘫倒在沙发上，感觉自己的老腰和长腿都要当机了——这是哪个混蛋想出来的？伸直腿劈着叉做仰卧起坐，练腹肌都不带这么折磨人的！  
不过还是有值得欣慰的地方的，至少——  
“腰力不错哦。”  
龟梨收好手机，过来在赤西唇上啄了一下，顺便就在他耳边吹了一口仙气。  
“我放心啦！”  
放心？往哪儿放？  
赤西当即眼就绿了，只想着赶紧把那两只灯泡羊放了，自己好反锁上门，把自己的那玩意儿戳着龟梨，先这样放，再那样放……  
嗯，事情就是这样。  
“赤！西！仁！”  
龟梨一枕头扣在赤西脑袋上。  
“你不会把整个视频都放上网去了吧？”  
“肿摸可能……”  
赤西摘下枕头，抱在怀里。  
“只是觉得那个镜头有点帅，就截下来存成图片放上去啦！”  
“怎么可能……”  
龟梨默默地重复着赤西的话。赤西坐起身子，帅气十足地一撩头发，邪佞一笑，学着电视上龟梨的模样来了一记回头杀——  
“那种程度的剪辑，谁都做得到吧？”


	49. 番外：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟，借个位呗

把小公主跟小王子乖乖哄去睡午觉，赤西躺在阳台的摇椅上，享受午后难得的闲暇时光。  
“小和小和，我是仁仁。两个小宝贝都已经睡啦！你几点下班？我去接你。”  
给龟梨发了消息，等着他下了通告给自己回信，赤西打开iPad查看solo con的准备情况。  
“哟西！”  
确认各事项都在按计划进行后，赤西打开了收藏夹里的《Final Cut》重温。  
“我原本以为，你会是不一样的。”  
隔着屏幕摸了摸龟梨即使冷笑也英俊帅气的脸，赤西看着迅速占据了镜头的林遣都，一声冷笑：  
“认输吧，孩子！”  
赤西从一旁的茶几上抓过打火机，得意洋洋地在iPad的边缘敲了敲。  
“对小和来说，不一样的那个，只会是他男人哦！”  
赤西刚把烟点上，没想到大门那儿就传来了开门的声音，紧接着，搁在茶几上的手机也震了起来。  
“我回来咯！”  
赤西一个激灵，从摇椅上弹了起来，由于动作幅度有点过大，差点又被摇椅摆了回去！  
“叮咚。”  
龟梨从大门那边探出半边身子，侦查了一圈客厅，发现只有赤西在阳台朝自己招手，于是连蹦带跳地进了家门。  
“咚咚。”  
因为两人偶尔会在家里抽烟，所以阳台跟客厅之间装了隔开的玻璃门。此时，赤西正在阳台那边轻轻敲玻璃。  
龟梨看客厅里确实没人，双手合十枕在往左偏的脸下，对赤西做了个睡觉的姿势。  
赤西在玻璃那边拼命点头。  
于是龟梨挂好包，一蹦一跳地走向阳台，推开玻璃门，笑眯眯地看着赤西。  
“叮咚。”  
“叮咚。”  
赤西走过来，一把抱住龟梨，原地转了一圈，才放下来，往他唇上亲了一口。  
“幼稚。”  
龟梨笑眯眯地回亲男人的脸。  
“小和先幼稚的。”  
赤西不满地指了指自己的唇。龟梨眨了眨眼，果断无视了。  
“人家难得早下班耶！”  
“所以才更要奖励亲亲啊！”  
果然还是要自己动手才能丰衣足食，赤西直接把龟梨的腰往自己跟前一揽，吻了个结结实实。  
“嗯……”  
每次都这样，抱着抱着就想亲，亲着亲着就想做……  
都三十好几的人了，老这么精虫上脑精力旺盛，真的大丈夫？  
“嗯……仁……”  
“我在。”  
吻得上气不接下气的两人终于气喘吁吁地分了开来。赤西一屁股坐倒在摇椅上，龟梨搂着他的脖子。跪在他的腿上。两人晃啊晃的，又亲上了。  
“嗯……仁……”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨前额抵着赤西，喘息着轻声说：  
“ただいま。”  
“お帰り。”  
两人相视而笑，又甜蜜蜜地亲上了。  
“嗯……”  
亲着亲着，赤西的吻就开始不由自主地往下走，沿着龟梨的喉咙一路往下亲。龟梨慢慢双手捧着赤西的头，仰起的脖子绷出一条漂亮的曲线。  
“哈啊……”  
“小和……”  
赤西轻轻在龟梨的喉间的凸起上啃了一口，嚅嗫着说道：  
“亲完千明姐姐又来亲我？”  
“你明知道我没有真亲上去。”  
龟梨嘟着嘴，慢慢将腿放下来，变成跨坐在赤西腿上的姿势。  
赤西两手往龟梨的翘臀上“啪”的一拍。  
“借位，嗯？”  
“バカ、这才叫借位。”  
龟梨两手抓着赤西的衣领，将身体又往前滑了一下，直接贴到赤西身上。  
“兄弟，借个位呗！”  
“不借火吗？”  
赤西邪佞一笑，也故意往前顶了顶。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨轻轻哼了一声，也毫不客气地压在赤西的小腹上扭了两下——不出所料，男人的呼吸比刚刚粗重了许多。  
龟梨挑衅地看了看两人的下身，又看了看赤西。  
“借火什么的，我看是要灭火吧？”  
“那也得兄弟你帮忙才行哦！”  
赤西说着，不安分的大魔爪已经往下伸去。按在龟梨股间的凸起上，轻轻揉了起来。  
“嗯……你……嗯……你这哪叫灭……嗯……”  
“傻小和。”  
赤西坐直身子，叼住龟梨的一边耳垂，含在齿间轻轻啃咬。  
“唔……”  
“火都不点，怎么灭？”  
“狡，狡辩……嗯……”  
“狡辩是什么变？我变！我变！我变变——嗷！”  
龟梨一爪子呼在赤西的大兄弟上，打得他虎躯一震，瞬间两眼就血红上线了！  
“小和！这可是你自找的！”  
赤西一巴掌回敬在龟梨屁股上，顺势就把他的裤子给扒下来了一大半。  
“呜……冷……”  
今年冬天不知怎么回事，连冬天极少下雪，一下就手忙脚乱的东京，都哗啦啦地飘了几天小鹅毛。刚刚赤西因为抽烟，也没把窗户关上。现下龟梨光着半边屁股，冷风一吹，感觉整个人都跟着起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“冷吗？我去关窗。”  
赤西作势就要起身，结果被龟梨一把推倒在椅子上。  
“坏仁，明明就有别的办法让人家热……嗯！”  
当然有别的办法，比如赤西现在就已经想办法让戴好套套的烧火棍钻进了龟梨的后方阵营，借着摇椅的摆动，一下一下地蹭着龟梨想吃又够不着的小穴。  
“嗯……啊……你，你什么时候……呜……”  
“你忘了，上次用剩下的我就直接塞在摇椅底下了。还有这个……”  
“呜！”  
热情的穴口沾到冰凉的润滑液，龟梨不禁一缩，竟直接将赤西的欲望含进去了一点。  
“呜啊……”  
龟梨往前一扑，上半身整个挂在了赤西身上，高高撅起的半边光屁股，跟着摇椅的摆幅，在赤西的烧火棍上蹭一下，又蹭一下。  
“呼……小和，这样好爽……”  
“爽，嗯，爽个屁咦——”  
眼神无意识地甩向阳台那边，瞬间一声尖叫，一屁股压在了赤西的欲望上！  
“哦——”  
赤西惨叫一声——要是自己的棍棒是可伸缩的，大概龟梨刚刚那一压，能直接把它拍回到底吧！  
“小，小和……”  
看到龟梨直勾勾盯着客厅那边，僵在那里通红的脸，赤西忍着自家大兄弟的痛苦，也跟着往那边看去——  
“咦——”  
客厅里，一大一小，一男一女两颗毛茸茸的圆头正一眨一眨大眼睛，一边打着哈欠一边问：  
“爹地，カカ，你们在干什么？”  
“屁屁，さむ……”  
“呃……”  
好在龟梨只露了半边屁屁在外面，赤西赶紧帮龟梨把裤子提上，顺便把自家兄弟也悄悄塞回裤子里去。龟梨因为正好抱着赤西的头，灵机一动，顺手就给他揪了一根头发下来！  
“嗷！”  
“カカ，呃，在给你们爹地拔白头发……”


	50. 番外15：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演员的诞生

赤西最近迷上了直播，有事没事就用手机或者iPad直播自己的各种……  
“大家好，我是正在吃面的赤西仁！小和小和，你有在看吗？我今天自己煮了鸡蛋面哦！”  
过了很久，那边才会弹过来一条：  
“我记得你今早说要去买菜的。”  
“大家好，我是今天也坚持送小公主上学的三好奶爸！”  
一般这种时候，龟梨都会很快地回一句：  
“爹地辛苦了！爱你 (づ￣ ³￣)づ ”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦，我要去跑圈！我要去买套！说吧小和，想要什么口味的？”  
然后就没有然后了。  
“大家好，我是上班好辛苦决定喝杯星粑粑犒劳一下自己的fashion仁！”  
一般这种“直播”，龟梨那边顶多也就点个赞，除非——  
“赤西仁我警告你，不准给儿子喂咖啡！一口都不行！”  
“小和冤枉！我一个人静静地孤独地在喝咖啡！不信你看！”  
说着还来了一段广角视频。然而龟梨发回来的只有一句：  
“我有眼线的。”  
在哪里？敌人在哪里？  
说白了，那些“直播”都是私信级别的，演练了几次，确定自己的技术已经足够熟练，赤西决定给自己的solo来点新意——直播！  
“Hello everyone！”  
就只是简简单单打了个招呼，Instagram上就乒乒乓乓一串回复，赤西一点都不想承认，自己好开心哦！  
“哇！想不到有这么多人都在看耶！”  
不知道小和有没有藏在这些回帖里面，趁机给我发一堆小爱心呢？  
“我像是那么白痴的人吗？”  
明明知道龟梨绝不会正面回答自己，赤西还总是不厌其烦地直接问。  
“那种小女生的爱心攻击，我才不会呢！”  
龟梨当然不需要这种小女生的爱心攻击咯，因为他也是有很多很多粉丝的人哦，这些粉丝会不遗余力地替自己轰炸赤西的！  
“走开啦，拖把头！人家跟你不和！”  
自家大狗顶着一坨黑色大拖把，气势汹汹地朝床上扑来，正在看台本的龟梨二话不说，一脚就蹬在了他的脸上。  
“呜！”  
“我要帮你节约时间，好去剪，呜……”  
脚心突然被亲了一下，紧接着一撮头毛也跟着在上面蹭啊蹭，龟梨痒得难受，拼命想把脚往回缩。  
“放开……啊，变态仁……啊……”  
赤西的拖把头非但没有离开龟梨的脚丫，还愈发挑衅地往上走，顺着龟梨的脚踝一路往上，亲到膝盖那里，还坏心地叼起一根腿毛猛地一拽——  
“啊！”  
“有人洗完澡连内内都不穿，叉着腿在床上等老公……嗯，小和，你说说，到底谁比较变态？嗯？”  
“当，当然是……嗯……是你啊！”  
这次轮到分身周围的阴毛被拽，龟梨尖叫一声，忍无可忍地飞起另一只脚，横扫赤西面门！  
“哇！小和你谋杀亲夫！”  
“滚一边茹毛饮血去！拔毛狂！”  
龟梨好不容易从赤西的魔爪中把腿腿解救出来，盘腿坐好，拢了拢身上的浴袍。  
“不要妨碍人家工作！”  
“就是！”  
赤西毛茸茸的大脑袋又凑了过来，还恶劣地往龟梨鼓起了小弧度的股间“呼”地吹了口气。  
“呜……”  
龟梨不由得身子轻颤，手里的台本也抖了两下。  
赤西满脸殷勤地凑到龟梨跟前。  
“来吧，小和。怎么说我也是曾经的视帝咧！让我来帮你高效背台词吧！”  
“走开啦，你都几年没接……”  
突然意识到自己好像说了不太好的话，龟梨吐了吐舌——  
“唔！”  
本来想露个舌尖卖卖萌掩饰一下自己的过失，谁知竟被赤西大灰狼瞅准时机，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当仁不让子弹飞一会儿之神速擒住了！  
“唔！唔……”  
赤西一边亲吻龟梨，一边将他的身子向自己拉近。龟梨则一边回应赤西的亲吻，一边将两条盘着的腿张开，圈在赤西的腰上。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
炽热的欲望隔着布料接触，摩擦，两人同时发出满意的叹息声。赤西拿过龟梨手里的台本，就着翻到的那页开始念：  
“对不起 我没想到那个男人会那样去追问孩子 发现得太晚了”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨刚准备接着念自己拿那句，突然，欲望顶端被赤西隔着布料弹了一下！  
“啊！”  
“台词错了，没有‘嗯’也没有‘啊’。”  
变态的家伙！这种时候倒假正经了！  
赤西把手里的台本弹得啪啪直响，一本正经地说：  
“认真点！刚刚那是警告，错了就要受罚！”  
“哼！”  
龟梨不满地噘嘴。  
“那背对的有奖励吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
赤西笑着凑上前去，在龟梨唇上咂了一口。  
“开始咯——对不起 我没想到那个男人会那样去追问孩子 发现得太晚了”  
“这家伙对小孩子也不手软啊喂！你在摸哪，啊！”  
龟梨一巴掌拍在赤西背上。  
“你干嘛突然摸……嗯……”  
“台词错了。哪有那么多‘喂’啊‘嗯’的。重来。”  
“那，那是因为你……嗯……”  
欲望被赤西不知何时钻进浴袍下摆的魔爪握住，龟梨不由得呻吟一声。  
“你，嗯……你不能这样……嗯……”  
“作为一个演员，如果这么一点点外界干扰都没有办法承受，还怎么好好拍戏？出外景的时候。还要不要好好工作了？”  
“你什么时候从哪里来的那么多歪理，嗯……别，别弄了……”  
“再给你一次机会哦，小和。”  
赤西说着，松开手去翻台本。龟梨悄悄把手挪到股间，想趁机安慰一下自己可怜兮兮被变态大灰仁折磨的小兄弟。  
“你快住手”  
赤西突然爆发出一声怒吼，龟梨吓得一抖，好在手松得快，不然自家小小和怕是要被捏得虎躯一震了……  
他一开始想，赤西发现自己在偷偷弄了？但是仔细观察男人的表情，脸上那种愤怒、震惊，还有爆发欲交织的神情……  
“多危险呀 我可要告你损坏私人财物哦 但是 最过分的是这个”  
龟梨说着，突然一个快手偷袭，对着近在跟前的赤西的股间就是一记猴子捞月！  
“哇！”  
赤西没想到龟梨会突然来这么一下，条件反射就是往后一缩——  
“哎哟！”  
一个不留神后腰就撞到了床尾的木板上，疼得男人当即就龇牙咧嘴地直抽冷气。  
“小，小和……嘶……”  
低头看龟梨，却发现他正趴在自己股间，吊着眼睛挑衅意味十足，道：  
“台词错了，要罚。”  
说着拉下赤西的沙滩裤，坏心地握住潜伏在里面的大家伙，放到唇边轻轻吹了一口气——  
“嗯……小——”  
“啪！”  
正在心里偷笑的赤西没想到龟梨居然会这样戏弄自己，被裤腰的橡皮筋弹得一个激灵，当即就眼神一沉，手里的台本一丢，抓着龟梨的肩膀就是一记反压，直接将人扣在了身下。  
“厉害了，我的龟梨君。”  
龟梨双手被反剪在背后，努力把头从枕头里扭出来，继续挑衅道：  
“凭什么我背错台词了就要罚，你错了就……嗯……”  
“因为这是你的剧啊，龟梨君。”  
赤西压在龟梨身上，一手牢牢扣住他的两只手腕，一手撩开他的浴袍，寻着那销魂的小洞开始在洞口附近爱抚挑逗。  
“嗯……强，嗯……强词夺……呜……”  
后穴周围传来熟悉的瘙痒，龟梨难耐地想要扭腰挣扎，不料整个身子都被赤西牢牢压着，手也没法动弹。  
“还犟不犟，小和？嗯？”  
“混蛋……呜……放，放开……”  
挣扎着挣扎着，眼眶里就有晶莹在不停打转了，鼻子一酸，声音也跟着哽咽起来。  
“呜呜……坏仁……放开我……呜呜……痛……”  
“小和！”  
天啊，把亲亲弄疼可是大忌！赤西吓得当即就整个人从龟梨身上弹了起来——  
“哎哟！”  
下一秒，男人就被龟梨反击推倒，仰面压到了身下！  
“小和，你竟然……”  
龟梨吸了吸鼻子，骑在赤西身上，弯下腰，拍了拍他的脸。  
“轻敌了吧，赤西君？”  
还处于被自家亲亲算计了的震惊和悲痛之中，赤西一下子接不上话来。卡壳了好半天，才愣愣地从嘴里蹦出几个字：  
“小和，我，你，我以为，你……”  
“哼。”  
龟梨的嘴角绽放出冷艳的微笑，带着一点轻视，一点得意。  
“别忘了，我可是演员。”  
“可，可我，我，你老公……呜……”  
好伤心！好难过！我最爱的小和居然也开始算计我了！怎么办？好想哭哦！一点都不想保持微笑了！  
赤西越想越委屈，当真就忍不住皱了皱鼻——  
“唔！”  
“バカ。”  
龟梨捏住赤西的鼻子，轻轻拧了一下。  
“女儿都快上小学了还动不动就哭鼻子，像什么样子？”  
“葛日……咬和你居然变我……我日你老公……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨被赤西努力发出的鼻音逗得大笑起来，赶紧放开他被自己捏得红通通的鼻子。  
“再说一遍，你要日谁老公？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“嗯？”  
赤西用手背揉揉鼻子，愣了足足三秒才反应过来笑点在哪里——  
“卧槽！”  
这是要自攻自受的节奏啊？  
“等，等一下，小和，刚刚那个完全就是……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨笑得一头扑倒在赤西怀里，肩膀抖了好一会儿，才慢慢收了笑声。他抬起头，呼出的热气拂在赤西胸口，吹得他心里痒痒的。龟梨在男人胸口轻轻吻了一下，随即凑到他耳边，一边亲吻赤西的脸庞，一边用极具诱惑的声线说：  
“等不了了。我要日我老公了……”  
什么情况？这是准备反攻？  
可怜赤西总裁还处于一脸震惊＋茫然＋不知所措的懵逼状态，龟梨已经一边亲吻赤西的唇瓣，一边用脚趾熟练地夹住床头柜的拉环，拉开床头柜的第一格抽屉。他的脚丫子在抽屉里面探了探，脚趾用力夹紧，从里面夹出一个装了套套和润滑剂的密封袋，丢到床上。  
“小和，你……”  
“嘘。”  
龟梨一手按住赤西胸膛，一手放到唇边，眨着眼睛做了一个噤声的动作。他坐起身子，打开密封袋，撩开自己的浴袍下摆，给早已精神抖擞的欲望穿戴整齐，随即取出润滑油，脱下赤西的沙滩裤，仔仔细细地涂抹在他同样高涨的欲望上。  
“小和，你这是……”  
赤西有点懵逼，又有点期待。他刚想欠起身子，突然被龟梨抓住腿往前一拽，又“砰”地摔回到了床上。  
“嘘……”  
龟梨再次要求赤西噤声。他示意男人侧身，随即抓起他在上方的那条腿，靠在自己肩上。他将身子挤进赤西的股间，半跪着慢慢朝那无数次令自己欲仙欲死的大家伙坐了下去。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……”  
慢慢的进去，又稍稍退出来一些，再慢慢的进去，直到坐到了底，两人的私处紧密粘合在了一起。  
“哈啊……”  
滚烫的欲望，清晰可感的血管如虬龙盘绕一般紧紧地扒着自己的内壁。虽说做爱总要考虑安全，但偶尔一次两次的放纵，也算是用命去豪赌伴侣的忠诚吧！  
“小和……”  
第一次用这种姿势，赤西真可谓惊喜至极，爽得头皮发麻，不知该如何形容自己的畅快心情，只得笨拙地不停呼唤爱人的名字。  
“小和……小和……小和……”  
“哈啊……怎么样，被自己老婆侵犯的感觉……嗯……”  
“爽……爽死了……小和……爱死你了……”  
“抖M……バカ……啊……”  
“是你的バカ……呼……小和，你好棒……你从哪里学来的姿势……”  
“龟梨君这么聪明，还用学吗？”  
就算学了也不会告诉你啊，バカ！这么羞羞的事情……  
“仁……啊……舒服吗？嗯……”  
“超，超舒服的……小和呢？”  
“嗯……可是，好累……啊……你的腿好重……该减肥了……嗯……”  
“那换我来？”  
一听说换班的来了，龟梨毫不客气地就把赤西的腿从身上推了下去——果然，当主动的那个，不管攻受都好累哦！性爱这么愉快的事情，果然还是应该以享受为主的。  
“来咯，小和。你先出去一下。”  
“嗯。”  
嘴上说得痛快，但小穴离开烧火棍的时候，还是依依不舍地小小挣扎了一下。  
“嗯……快点……”  
赤西收回腿，爬到床头靠着，把龟梨拉到跟前，让他侧身坐到自己两腿间，就像公主抱那样，托着他的翘臀，慢慢放到自己饥渴的欲望上。  
“哈啊……慢，慢一点……哦……”  
龟梨两手圈紧赤西的脖子，亲吻他的唇瓣。  
“你怎么知道我……啊……我喜欢这个姿势……啊……到，到底了……啊”  
“傻小和，我可是你老公耶！你喜欢什么讨厌什么，必须每一样都记得啊！”  
“花言巧语……嗯，那里，用力，啊……”  
“够不够力？”  
赤西一手扶着龟梨的背，一手穿过他的膝盖窝托稳，配合着腰部一下接着一下地往上持续挺动，让重力牵引着龟梨的小穴一下接着一下地往自己的烧火棍上撞。  
“够……啊，够了……快，快……”  
“遵命！”  
说着又努力加快了放下挺上的速度。龟梨被欲望颠得呻吟支离破碎，原本圈在赤西脖颈上的两条手臂也被颠得几乎要扶不住。他努力扒着男人的肩膀，努力地像是要爬上岸去的落水者一般，挣扎着急于逃离快感的折磨！  
“救，救我，仁……呜……快，快，啊……”  
“还要再快吗？”  
“不是，慢，不是，快，不是……”  
“一会儿是一会儿不是的，到底要快还是慢？”  
“要，要去了……啊……”  
说着竟反手摸到两人的结合处，努力将手嵌到两人之间，握住赤西的根部爱抚。  
“呜，小和……”  
“快点，给我……啊！”  
“耍赖可是不行的哟，小和。”  
说着，赤西也毫不客气地一把抓住了龟梨那已经颤颤巍巍在往外滴眼泪的欲望，上下上下快速爱抚起来。  
“不，啊，慢，啊……”  
终于，语无伦次的龟梨还是败在了赤西的狂轰滥炸之下，一口咬在他肩膀上，颤抖着射了出来！  
“呜——”  
后穴的急速收缩，也逼得赤西精关失守，低吼着尽数射进了龟梨滚烫的小穴里！  
“呜——”  
“嗯……”  
肩膀上大概又要留爱的牙印了——赤西在心里这么想，浑身上下却畅快到每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着满足。他摸了摸龟梨伏在自己肩上的脑袋，侧脸亲吻他红通通的耳垂。  
“バカ。”  
龟梨抬起头，顺手抓起手边的一撮赤西的头毛轻轻一揪。  
“呜！会秃！”  
龟梨笑着放下那撮头发。  
“知道我最讨厌的事情什么吗？”  
“嗯……”  
赤西想了想，在龟梨脸上亲了一下。  
“讨厌我像刚刚你骗我那样骗你。”  
“哼，你倒是敢！”  
说着后穴微微用力收紧——  
“呜！”  
赤西再次觉得有些头皮发麻，准备着又要挺枪致敬了。  
“你要是敢骗我，嗯，我就夹断你。让你再没办法，嗯……”  
“那小和你最讨厌什么？”  
赤西一边问，下身也不安分地跟着动了一下。两人的连接处，刚刚射出来的白浊被挤出来了一些，吓得龟梨赶忙收紧后穴——  
“别，啊，洗衣机满了……嗯……”  
“那你快点告诉我，讨厌什么啊？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨凑到赤西耳边，先在他脸上亲了一下，随即凑到他耳边，跑火车一般的吹了几口气。  
“啊？什么什么？小和我没听清！你再说一遍？”  
“不说了。”  
龟梨鸭子嘴一扁，在赤西身上扭了两下。  
“快点，人家要去洗澡睡觉了。都是你，害得人家明天又要早起背台词了。”  
“好好好，去洗澡。可是小和，你刚刚到底说了什么啊？”  
“不记得了。”  
讨厌你齐整整也那么帅，乱糟糟也那么帅，害人家都没法不爱你——这么羞羞的话，才不要说第二遍！


	51. 番外：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节礼物

赤西情圣再一次感觉到：自己的三十代可谓危机四伏！  
给自家亲亲精心准备了狗粮视频，就等着他从泡菜国回来之后感动得一塌糊涂，再来个投怀送抱这样那样，谁知自己屁颠屁颠地举着手机回家邀功，一打开门，首先扑上来的不是小公主就算了，两个小的居然一个窝在怀里一个趴在背上，大宝贝小宝贝都在沙发那儿玩得不亦乐乎，压根儿没人往门口这边看……  
一种“春风吹我心，我心冷冰冰”的萧瑟之感，在总裁大人的心中油然而生……  
“那个……”  
赤西可怜兮兮地敲了敲身后的门板。  
“Hello？”  
终于，听到动静的三个宝贝齐齐扭头看向大门方向——  
“爹地回来啦！”  
不得不说，三个宝贝一起这样软糯糯地叫自己，对总裁还是很有点杀伤力的。  
“我回来咯！”  
走向沙发，接过被龟梨放下来，跌跌撞撞跑过来扑进自己怀里的儿子，赤西把小王子抱起来，照着他的脸上就是“吧唧”一口。  
“底迪。”  
“爹地。”  
小家伙也在赤西脸上“吧唧”回了一口，然后笑得两眼弯弯，回头跟龟梨邀功。  
“哼，幼稚。”  
沙发那边，Theia小鼻子一皱，朝弟弟做了个鬼脸。  
“人家已经有カカ当小情人咯！哼！”  
说完又窝回龟梨怀里，继续摆弄カカ的手机。  
“小东西！一天到晚就知道跟爹地抢！”  
赤西手臂一弯托住儿子，两步绕到沙发背后，空出的那只手绕过龟梨的肩膀，先在女儿脸上捏了一下，随即扳过爱人的脸，重重地一口咬在嘴唇上。  
“嗯……”  
当然赤西可不舍得咬伤龟梨，只象征性地在他的唇上用力吮了一下，直到听见爱人轻声呜咽的求饶声，才好心放开他。  
“老公回来都不迎接。”  
说完又在龟梨那被自己吮得红通通的嘴唇上咂了一口。  
龟梨红着脸推了赤西一把，朝他无声说了一句：  
“孩子们跟前。”  
小公主倒是一脸了然，两只肉爪极其熟练地捂住弟弟的眼睛，对着赤西努了努嘴。  
“爹地，你又要カカ帮你拔白头发啦？你才多大啊，就这么多白头发……”  
说罢还小大人似的叹了口气。  
“Theia现在可以帮你了哟！”  
“Oh我亲爱的，不需要了谢谢！”  
老天，上次龟梨在阳台给他硬在头顶拽下来一根黑的，可把他给疼坏了！这要让唯恐天下不乱的小公主出手……  
或许他以后可以考虑考虑，整个像林峯那样的光头。  
等把孩子们都赶回屋里，赤西一进房间锁好门，抱着龟梨就往床上摔！  
“哎哟！”  
当然，在底下当垫子那个自然是厚重的赤西。  
“小和不乖。”  
赤西屈起右手的食指和中指，用指关节夹住龟梨的鼻子。  
“呜！”  
“都不迎接老公。”  
“哼，幼稚。”  
龟梨也回捏赤西的鼻子。  
“女儿在帮你把关礼物呢，醋西仁！”  
“哼哼，我不光是醋西仁，还是粗西仁。不信小和你验验货？”  
“流氓！”  
龟梨红着脸躲开赤西故意往上顶的腰胯，翻身下床。  
“来吧，验验货。给你买的礼物。”  
“小和你先验我的。”  
赤西把龟梨拉回来，顺手就抄起旁边的被子，蒙头把两人盖了起来。  
“你干嘛？”  
“这个是我拍戏的时候学的，在中国叫掀盖头，是新洞房的时候新郎对新娘做的哦！”  
“噗，噗噗。”  
龟梨试着努力忍了一下，但终于还是失败，噗嗤笑了出来。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“小和你笑什么？”  
赤西头顶棉被，一脸懵逼。龟梨笑得东倒西歪，一个不稳，倒进了男人怀里。  
“我终于知道为什么那么多网友说你那动作是标准的抖被子了哈哈哈哈哈，哎哟，别挠我痒痒，哎哟哎哟……”  
龟梨左闪右躲，两个人笑着在床上闹成一团，原本顶在头上的棉被也把两人裹成了蚕宝宝。  
“小和。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我送你的情人节礼物喜欢吗？”  
龟梨撅着嘴想了想。  
“礼物？”  
嗯？难道小和没收到？  
“就视频啊，情人节那个。”  
看着面前这个就差没有吐舌头摇尾巴的满脸期待的大狗狗，龟梨忍不住就想逗他。  
“那个是你送的礼物？我都还没投诉呢！你那个视频在我首页刷得烦死了！当然了，我后来不耐烦，就随便点开看了一下。”  
太好了！小和还是有看的！  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“就那样啊！不就是个官方视频嘛！我在平昌很忙的……”  
“哦……”  
赤西的耳朵失落地耷拉下来——看来他家小和没有注意到他精心设计的小浪漫……  
龟梨低低骂了一声“バカ”，两腿伸长，正面跨坐到赤西身上，咬了咬他耷拉的狗耳朵。  
“巧合太多，会兜不住的哦！”  
赤西一听龟梨这么说，立马两只眼睛又亮了起来。他一把抱住龟梨，故意又往他身上挺了挺腰。  
“兜不住，那就满出来。嘿嘿！”  
“精虫上脑！”  
这回，轮到龟梨耳朵红红了。他拍拍赤西的脸。  
“坏仁，问你个事。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么突然后悔没有念完高中了？还是说，其实你一直都……”  
“小和。”  
赤西在被子里扭了扭，发现爪子实在给裹得太严实拔不出来，干脆蠕啊蠕，蹭到龟梨跟前，用腰力撑起身子，去亲爱人的唇。  
“我做过的事情，做了就做了，没什么好后悔的。”  
“那你为什么……嗯……”  
龟梨也扭着身子，仰起脸，好让赤西能同自己吻得更深。  
“我后悔是因为你呀！我知道自己不是读书的料，可是当年有个成绩那么好的小傻瓜，不知道为什么就要跟着我一起退学。太可惜了。都是我不好……”  
“バカ。”  
龟梨哼哧哼哧地撑起身子，在赤西的鼻尖上啃了一口。  
“你的每一次决定，我都会相信你。所以，你也要相信我啊！那句台词是怎么说来着？Call me by your name, and I'll call you……嗯……”  
“小和，不要说那句台词。”  
赤西厉声要求道。  
“那个电影不好，bad ending的。我不会像那家伙那样绝情的。相信我。”  
“当然。”  
龟梨又在床上蹭了蹭，蹭到赤西怀里靠了上去。  
“不信你，我会跟你那么多年？”  
“跟着我一起吃苦，对不起。”  
赤西低头，蹭了蹭龟梨的发顶。龟梨也回蹭男人留着胡渣的下巴。  
“刚刚某仁还说要相信我呢！对了，还有一个想问。为什么只设置了99问？怎么不搞够100问？”  
“第100个问题是留给小和嗒！这也是情人节的礼物哦！”  
“诶？”  
这点龟梨还真没料到，愣了一下，两只圆眼睛睁得大大的。赤西只觉得他这模样可爱得不行，蹭啊蹭的凑过去，在他脸上亲了又亲。  
“哎呀，走开啦，亲得人家一脸臭口水。”  
龟梨红着脸，用肩膀撞开赤西。  
“还有啊，第100个问题什么的，你都从来没跟人家说过……”  
赤西继续在龟梨脸上蹭啊蹭，笑得贼兮兮。  
“来吧小和，来回答我准备的第100个问题吧！”  
“什么啊……”  
龟梨脸红扑扑的，等着赤西提问。赤西清了清喉咙，认真的，一字一句地问：  
“第100个问题：龟梨和也，你还记得《Lovin’U》的最后一句歌词吗？”  
“嗯？”  
没想到赤西居然突然提起这首歌，龟梨想了一下，随即点了点头。  
“爱我到永远。”  
原本只是当作一般问题来回答，结果说完那句歌词，再对上赤西深情的眼神，他像是突然明白了什么，脸嘭的一下红了。  
赤西凑过来，深深吻住龟梨的唇。  
“答应你哦，小和。爱你到永远。”


	52. 番外：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> カカ、生日快乐！

虽然两个人都在工作，还是在演艺圈这种基本不存在规律作息的行业，但总体来说，赤西跟龟梨两个人的忙闲协调，还是配合得相当不错的。比如现在这个2月，赤西因为巡演的关系需要四处奔波。龟梨的工作就大多在东京圈内，也相对规律一些，这样家里两个小宝贝，从爷爷奶奶或者外公外婆家玩回来，家里也总有爹地或者カカ在等着他们，一边说着“お帰り”，一边抱起来亲个不停。  
不过嘛，在某些一年只有一次的特殊的日子里，赤西不光会把两只小电灯泡送走，甚至连巡演这种赚钱养家的重要工作，也是要暂停一天的。  
“我今天的工作只有一个：满足我亲爱的カカ。”  
“说，说什么呢！”  
赤西嘴里说出来的那些情话，即便听了十年，都还是会让龟梨面红耳赤心跳加速的。他红着脸左右看了看，不着痕迹地把手从赤西的大掌里抽了出来。  
“我警告你，这里可不是小圣的地盘，也不是……”  
赤西狡黠地朝龟梨眨了眨眼睛。  
“小和，这里可是你打过工的地方哦！”  
今天赤西安排的庆生烛光晚餐，不是在以往两人常去的地方，却是当年《极道2》里，竜曾经打工过的酒吧。  
当然，这种“拙劣”的小浪漫，龟梨即便拍摄后已多年没再进出过酒吧，也能一眼就认出这熟悉的地方。  
“不是我，是竜少。”  
龟梨朝对面的男人眨了眨眼。赤西也回以龟梨调皮的眨眼。  
“小和既然都能一部剧里变出33个不同的角色了，竜少是谁变的，你心里还没数吗？”  
“喂！你够！”  
“嗷！”  
龟梨淡定地在桌子下面狠狠地踩了赤西一脚，佯怒地起身准备离开。  
“哎，哎……”  
赤西急忙伸长手，拉住龟梨的衣袖。  
“别乱跑。要去就去后面，堆货那里。”  
“有病。”  
猜想赤西可能又在自己不知道的犄角旮旯里搞了什么小动作，龟梨决定将计就计，就去那后面看个究竟。  
看着龟梨按照既定路线往酒吧后面去了，赤西心中暗喜。不一会儿，Facebook的悄悄关注里，就看到了龟梨发上去的图文。

“傻小和，暴露了哟！”

赤西起身，吹着胜利的口哨，去酒吧后面寻龟梨去了。  
“小和？小呜——”  
因为提早跟老板打过招呼，所以今天后边这块，赤西确定已经是设置成“闲人免进”状态的。不过他可没把这事告诉龟梨——因此他也万万没想到，自己居然会在这里遭遇伏击！  
“唔！”  
先是被突然从后面窜上来的黑影捂住了嘴，随即又被一记利落的擒拿手锁了喉——不等赤西反应过来，他已经被一把推到了堆满了一箱箱酒瓶的货堆上，后背撞得那堆酒箱“叮咣”乱响！  
“哎哟！哎哟……”  
后背这样突然用力撞一下，要说不疼那都是扯淡。不过他很快就看清了伏击自己的“凶手”，脸上随即扯出了一个有些疼的微笑。  
“小和……”  
“バカ！”  
不等赤西接话，龟梨已经双手死死按住他的肩膀，用力欺身上去啃咬他的嘴唇了。  
“嗯……”  
不过接个吻，龟梨就几乎半边身子挂在了赤西身上。漫长的一吻结束，两人都有些气喘。依依不舍地将男人推开一些，龟梨一手按住赤西的胸膛。  
“什么时候准备的？”  
“小和就说喜不喜……”  
只要龟梨一个犀利的眼神，赤西立马就乖乖投降，五体投地。  
“好啦好啦！我招就是了。就，年底打的招呼订的位。”  
这还差不多。  
龟梨满意地点了点头。他又指了指被赤西挡住了的两顶皇冠。  
“这个呢？解释一下。”  
“什么？”  
赤西努力扭头往回看了一眼。  
“你说皇冠啊，那个是昨天晚上过来喷的。”  
“我不是说那个。”  
龟梨从赤西身上跳下来，让他转过身去。两人手牵手，龟梨指着看喷在墙上的两个皇冠。  
“一般不都是国王在上面的吗？”  
“可是我看小和你挺喜欢在上哎哟！”  
“谁跟你说那个上面！”  
龟梨被臊得红了一脸，忍不住照着男人脑门就是一巴掌。  
“哎哟！小和你又打我！”  
“叫你不好好回答问题。我问你，为什么王后那顶王冠会在国王的王冠上面？”  
赤西摸摸被拍疼的后脑勺，嘿嘿一笑。  
“小和你猜？”  
该不会，真的是刚刚说的黄段子吧？一想到这种可能，龟梨的脸更红了。  
“你，你那脑子里塞的乱，乱七八糟的，我，我怎么知道？”  
难得见龟梨因为害羞结巴，赤西乐得仿佛一只偷腥得手的猫。  
“小和你还记得吗？10年的今天……”  
“10年前？”  
龟梨歪着脑袋想了想。  
“你帮我庆生啊，啊？啊……”  
看那红到透的小脸，看来是想起来咯！  
赤西伸手，温柔地用大拇指指腹摸了摸龟梨的脸，随即握住他的手，单膝跪地。  
“因为是这样的动作，所以小和的王冠就在我的上面啦！”  
“昏君。”  
龟梨暗骂道，任男人握住手。他仰头对着顶上昏暗的灯光眨了眨眼睛，不想让赤西发现自己眼眶里晶莹流转的丢脸模样。  
“小和。”  
赤西跪在地上问道。  
“我再向你求一次婚，好不好？”  
“不好。”  
龟梨果断拒绝，顺便赏了赤西一记爆栗。  
“バカ！你听说过一天到晚求婚的吗？又不是做那种事情……”  
虽然越说到后面声音越小，但耳尖的赤西还是精准地把握住了重点。他嘿嘿一笑，就着跪地的姿势，一把将龟梨拉进怀里。对着男爱人的牛仔裤缝拉链，他轻轻呼出一口催情的热气。  
“那种事情，是哪种事情？”  
“你……明知故问……”  
龟梨微微扭腰，想要拜托赤西的钳制——然而这动作在赤西看来，无疑是情动的信号。他抬头看了看龟梨，一边继续朝他的股间喷洒热气，一边用牙，慢慢将那牛仔裤的拉链往下拽。  
“疯了，嗯你！”  
龟梨一把按住赤西的头，紧张地四处张望。  
“这里可是……嗯……”  
前端被隔着内裤的布料轻轻摩擦，龟梨不由得自喉间溢出一声闷哼，原本按在赤西头上的十指也张开来，穿插进男人蓬乱的发间。  
赤西满意地看着被自己挑起情欲的龟梨，两手大张，按在龟梨的翘臀上用力揉搓。  
“这里可是我要求闲人免进的地方哦！”  
“你，嗯。明明你才是最闲的那，嗯啊……嗯……”  
男人已不知什么时候将龟梨的分身从禁锢的内裤里解放了出来，灵巧的舌头沿着上面凸起的青筋细细舔舐，舔得龟梨只觉膝窝一阵接着一阵发麻，几乎要站不稳。  
“顶上，嗯，先别舔那，嗯……”  
龟梨反手摸到赤西按在自己屁股上胡作非为的魔爪，牵引着他钻进自己牛仔裤后腰的口袋。  
摸到那里凸起的熟悉形状，赤西嘿嘿一笑。  
“小和，你学坏了。”  
“也不知谁害的！”  
龟梨别开脸去不看赤西。赤西笑着取出龟梨口袋里的那枚套套，一边撕一边说：  
“不过小和。给你用了，那我岂不是就没有了？”  
他撕开套套叼在嘴里，扶正龟梨的分身，慢慢用嘴替小宝贝穿上衣服。  
“嗯……另一边口，啊……还有，嗯……”  
“嘬嘬嘬……”  
“嗯，啊，不，啊……”  
因为是含着龟梨的欲望说的话，所以那“啧啧啧”在发音的时候，龟梨明显感觉到分身赤西温热柔软的嘴唇包裹着，用力且急促地吸了三下——他揪紧赤西的头发，腰肢一软，差点就要撑不住跪下去了。  
“咬鹅，你仁的……”  
“你，你不要一边弄一边说，啊……”  
“那要怎么弄怎么说？”  
龟梨根本懒得回答，直接把赤西拽起来，低头吻住他那张吐不出非黄段子的臭嘴。  
“嗯……”  
赤西站直身子，笑眯眯地回应龟梨的吻。  
“闭眼。不专心的家伙。”  
龟梨愤愤地在赤西唇上咬了一下，从牛仔裤后面的另一边口袋里摸出第二只套套。他的动作很急，一边回应着男人在自己脸上的浅啄，一边略带粗鲁地扯开男人的裤腰带，将那折磨自己乐此不疲的东西一把拽了出来。  
“哎哟！小和你轻点。”  
“忍着！”  
史无前例的野蛮地把赤西的大家伙塞进套套里，龟梨转过身，两手扒在墙上，回头催促：  
“快点！进来！”  
“Yes my queen！”  
“呃啊……”  
没有充分润滑的甬道被硕大的欲望强行挤开一条路，久违的火辣辣的疼痛感反倒撩起了龟梨的兴致。  
“哈啊……嘶，啊，啊……”  
“是不是痛到了，小和？”  
赤西停下动作，贴着龟梨的背，轻轻啃咬他的颈侧。  
“小和今天怎么这么着急？弄痛了我心疼的……”  
“别，别停……”  
就是想时不时确认一下，十年了，你还会不会一直心疼我。  
当然，双鱼座的这种小心思，是不会让大螃蟹知道的——大螃蟹只要正确领悟自己往后撅屁股的内涵就好。  
“真是的，败给你了。”  
在龟梨的左耳廓上留下一个浅浅的牙印，赤西一手抓住他的肩膀，一手按住他的左边手肘。  
“等会儿喊疼我都不停的啦！”  
“我才不，啊！”  
后面龟梨就再也说不上一句完整的话了——赤西难得用这么强硬的姿势，把自己按在墙上用力抽插，可龟梨竟从这略显粗鲁的动作里感受到了陌生的新鲜快感！  
是的，爱人总是把自己捧在手心里，可他是男人。  
浪漫，野性，充满力量。  
“啊，啊，仁，啊……”  
手有点要抠不住墙壁了，龟梨觉得指腹因为在墙上扒得过于用力而有些刺痛。这时，两只熟悉的大手叠在了自己的掌上。  
“放松，小和。”  
撞得这么厉害，怎么可能放松嘛！  
龟梨正想回头辩解，突然听到有脚步声朝他们靠近——说时迟那时快，赤西从龟梨身体里退了出来，转过他的身子面向自己，大手一把将他的脑袋扣到自己怀里按住。  
“呜……”  
脚步声越来越清晰，但很快又停住了。接着，是两个男人的说话声。  
“诶，你别往那边去了。店长说今晚货仓那边清场两个小时。”  
“要两个小时那么久？啤酒不够了怎么办？”  
“这个你放心，我们都有提前搬一些放到里面。行啦，你赶紧忙你的去吧，不然等会儿店长又要说你偷懒了。”  
“知……道……啦……对了，我刚刚好像看到那个爱豆，龟梨君往后面去了。哦对了对了，跟他一起来吃饭的那个，就是经常上报纸吃软饭的，叫……哎哟！”  
“店长！”  
“有时间在这里蹲着抽烟，还不赶紧进去干活？”  
脚步声和说话声渐渐远去，赤西慢慢松开按在龟梨头上的手。  
“笑够没有？”  
“噗，噗噗……”  
龟梨窝在赤西怀里，因为忍笑不敢出声，肩膀抖得一颤一颤的。他将头靠在赤西肩上，一边笑，一边将两人技术暂停的欲望握到一起卖力爱抚。  
“噗噗，软饭吃就吃吧，这里硬就够了。”  
“小和的黄段子。”  
“不及老公小黄仁。啊，快点……”  
赤西后背抵在墙上，两手托稳龟梨的翘臀。龟梨用力一蹬，跳到赤西身上，两脚分挂在他腰侧，主动往他的烧火棍上坐。  
“嗯，啊，快，快点……”  
“カカ我亲爱的。”  
赤西托着龟梨，两人配合默契地你上我下，你挺我迎。虽然两人的裤子皆是半挂在腰上，但是身体的契合度发出的“啪啪”声响，却比刚刚后背式来得更让人脸红心跳。  
“啊，呜，干嘛，突然学，学孩子们，啊……”  
“カカ是‘和和’，是‘娘亲’，也是‘老婆’哦！”  
就像你，在我的三件宝物：家人、朋友、KAT-TUN，都占了一席之地。  
“啊，嗯，结婚证，嗯，写，husband，呜……你，你快点射。两个小时，嗯，我，呜，不行……呜……”  
龟梨几乎是一边哭着一边用力收紧后穴。赤西被他夹得舒爽，也加快了挺腰的速度。  
“呜……快点，射……”  
“小和你可以不用等我。”  
“不要！”  
龟梨脸上挂着爽快的泪珠，义正辞严地拒绝。  
“每次都我先。”  
“好好好。”  
寿星最大！カカ最大！  
“那，来咯！”  
其实赤西也已经快要登顶了。他马力全开，腰上加码，哼哧哼哧地突击了好几十下，一个挺身，顺势摸到龟梨拍在自己小腹上的欲望，抓着根部用力一握——  
“呼——”  
“呜！呜——”  
紧跟着赤西的节奏，龟梨一口咬住他的肩膀，用力捶着他的肩膀，绷紧了身子也跟着释放了出来！  
“呜……坏仁……”  
生理盐水糊了一脸，龟梨吸了吸鼻子，奋力在赤西肩上啃了一口。  
“又说要先射……”  
赤西笑得冤枉，啄掉龟梨挂在眼角的泪珠。  
“已经比你先跑了一两秒了。你看人家冬奥会，0.01秒都算赢的。”  
“强词夺理！花言巧语！胡搅蛮缠！”  
龟梨又吸了吸鼻子，就着赤西托着自己的姿势，吻住男人的唇。  
“这两个小时的生日礼物，我很满意。”  
“多谢女王陛下！”


	53. 番外：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗（18）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “夫子”的诱惑

“お疲れ様。”  
录制完道德课堂，三人一走出大楼，上田就一把将中丸拎到自己跟前，埋头在他的背包里找水壶。  
“唔……唔……唔……”  
“喝慢一点，小心呛着。”  
仰着脖子咕咚咕咚地一口气干掉了大半瓶，上田用手背擦擦嘴，心满意足地把剩下的半罐水递给中丸。  
“呼……得救了！真是……以前当学生的时候没觉得，原来当老师那么辛苦……讲得我口干舌燥，就差没有脱水而亡了……”  
“好啦别说啦，让喉咙休息一下。”  
中丸收好水壶，正好看到把车停在路边，摇下车窗朝这边招手的赤西。  
“哟！”  
龟梨一记漂亮的甩头，左手朝着赤西的方向就是一枪。然后，他笑眯眯地跟丸上二人摆手。  
“那我先走咯！你们回去路上小心！”  
“拜拜！”  
送走龟梨，上田咂了咂嘴。  
“有专车司机就是不一样啊！”  
“那我回去开车过来接你？”  
上田“啪”地一巴掌呼在中丸背上，直接把人拍得往前踉跄了几步。  
“Ta、Ta chan……”  
中丸好不容易才稳住步伐，被拍得整个人都有些晕乎。  
“唉，我怎么就接管了你这么个人类呢？”  
上田上前两步，提起中丸的后衣领就要往前走。  
“走啦鼻鼻！比起开车，我以为你会更喜欢在电车上圈着我的那种感觉……”  
丸上两只腻歪歪暂且不提，赤西把龟梨接下车，帮他寄好安全带，立刻就献宝似的从后座变出了一个保温桶。  
“这是……”  
“打开尝尝？我今天认真学习……哦对对，还是先喝点水。讲那么久课辛苦了，龟梨老师。”  
说着又从两人座位中间的储物箱里拿出龟梨的运动水壶递给他。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨心满意足地喝了小半壶水，把壶递给赤西，顺便在他的侧脸上亲了一下。  
“辛苦你了，爸爸尼西。”  
赤西手一抖，差点把手里开了盖的保温桶给打翻了去。  
“小和……”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨放下水壶，眨巴着一双大眼睛看赤西。赤西赶紧把那保温桶塞进龟梨怀里——要不然可真的要打翻了！  
“快点，尝，尝尝……”  
“噗，噗噗……”  
见赤西又紧张又期待地不停在那儿眨眼睛，龟梨忍不住笑了出来。  
赤西于是更紧张了。  
“小和你笑什么？”  
“笑你啊！都在一起十多年了，有什么好紧张的？”  
说着用勺子在保温桶里戳了几下。  
“这是什么？梨子？嗯，还有一点点酒味……”  
随即用勺子舀了一块梨子，凑到鼻子前闻了闻，放进嘴里。  
“嗯……”  
“怎，怎么样？”  
赤西两只手都快把膝盖上的布料揉成咸菜了。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨皱着眉想了一会儿，皱得赤西的小心心都揪了起来。龟梨瞄了赤西一眼，忽然抬手一按，把车里的窗帘全部下了下来。  
“小和，嗯……”  
龟梨身子前凑，一手扶稳保温桶，一手抚上赤西的脸，给了他一记绵长的深吻。  
“嗯……”  
男人被亲得有些懵了，直到龟梨的唇离开，两人的前额亲昵地抵在一起，才慢慢缓过神来。  
龟梨轻轻蹭了一下赤西的鼻尖。  
“这就是你微博里看到的红酒炖梨？”  
赤西老实巴交地点了点头。然后，又急切又期待地眨巴着眼睛问：  
“味道怎么样？我看介绍说，这个生津止渴的，又比较上档次……”  
“噗，噗噗，噗……”  
不明白龟梨怎么忽然又笑起来了，还便笑便吃。赤西怕他呛着，又赶紧去给他把水拿出来。  
“仁……”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨一边嚼着梨子，一边笑眯眯地说：  
“嗯……味道是很不错啦！不过我没想到的是，你居然开始用保温桶，还知道养生了……我说，你怎么去了几次中国，整个人都越来越大叔了？”  
“那……”  
听到龟梨说味道还不错，赤西那一颗悬了一路的心终于归位。他抬手就在龟梨的软发上薅了一爪子。  
“那你要不要嘛，おっさん’s love？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨吃完最后一块梨子，心满意足地当着赤西的面，伸出诱人的猫舌，舔了舔嘴角挂着的红酒滴。  
“那么おっさん你要不要呢，真正的——红酒炖梨？”


	54. 番外：一家四口·鼠猫虎狗（19）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与年上男性在酒店度过的浓密的一晚

赤西关上房门，认真确认了一圈房间的各个角落里都没有奇怪的东西，这才放心回身——  
“唔！”  
嘴里被塞了半颗草莓！  
“呼呼……”  
龟梨笑得眉眼弯弯，牙齿微微用力，咬下半颗草莓，还跟叼在赤西嘴里的那半颗亲了一下，才含进嘴里开始咀嚼。  
“唔……好吃……”  
“小家伙。”  
赤西大手往龟梨头上一按，跟着就是一顿揉。他把龟梨分给自己的那半颗草莓卷进嘴里，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼了。  
“也不问问就吃。这要是坏人放在那里引诱你的……”  
“啊咧？”  
龟梨又从盘子里拿了一颗草莓，捏着蒂在手里转。  
“这难道不是坏——仁——放在这里引诱我的吗？”  
“真是……败给你了。”  
赤西一把从龟梨手里夺走那颗草莓，俯身吻住他那还沾着一点草莓汁的红唇。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨顺从地回应着赤西的亲吻，空出来的爪子却不老实地朝那颗草莓草莓悄悄推进。  
“唔！”  
不听话的孩子要被罚，惩罚方式就是翘屁屁被拧一下！  
“接个吻都不专心，难道在小和眼里，老公还比不过那盘草莓吗？”  
龟梨给了赤西一个“你好幼稚哦！”的眼神。  
“老公不在小和眼里，在心里哦！”  
小妖精伸出短爪，在男人胸口戳了戳，撩完仁后又不负责任地一溜烟跑开，直奔浴室去了。  
“难得住一晚这么奢侈的酒店，不泡……”  
知道自己精心布置的红酒浴成功吸引了龟梨的目光，赤西大尾巴狼踱着得意的步子向目标咩咩靠近。龟梨咩咩两手扒在浴室门框上，傻傻地朝不断靠近的男人眨眼睛。  
“怎么样，老公给你准备的红酒炖梨？”  
龟梨又眨了眨眼，终于反应了过来。他讷讷地开口：  
“你……这不是用公费埋的单吧？”  
“想什么呢！”  
赤西在龟梨头上揉了一把。  
“保险箱不都是你在管的嘛！行啦行啦，难得你老公请你住一次豪华套间……”  
赤西牵着龟梨的手走进浴室，“唰”的一声，豪爽地把原本半掩的浴帘拉开到最大。  
“哇……”  
龟梨看着眼前一池子荡漾的红酒，还有放在旁边架子上的酒瓶，眼神都不由得带了几分醉意。  
赤西搂住他的肩膀。  
“嗯，小和，为了你的身体健康，泡红酒跟喝红酒之间，你只能选一样哦！”  
“这是哪门子谬论啊？”  
龟梨不满地嘟嘴抗议——赤西直接将之视为索吻，手往腰上一搂一带，将龟梨吻了个意乱情迷。  
“嗯……”  
绵长的一吻结束，赤西一边轻啃龟梨的耳廓，一边用魅惑的声音引诱爱人：  
“爆血管还是爆菊，U choose？”  
龟梨当然不愿意因为血管过度扩张英年早逝，当然，也更不愿意……  
就算对方是自己结婚8年的境外合法丈夫。  
“这之后随你，但是节奏交给我。”  
“听你的，都听你的。”  
不得不说，豪华套间这种东西真的就是一分钱一分货，足以让两个170＋的大男人在池子里四肢伸展的超大贝壳浴缸里，赤西两手搭在浴缸边缘，龟梨则半侧着身子靠在他怀里，兴致勃勃地在那儿撩水花玩。  
“真是的，小和……”  
赤西宠溺地在龟梨的发顶亲了一下。  
“女儿都快上小学了，还这么三岁半。”  
“宅不治呢！”  
龟梨决心将幼稚进行到底，手里捧起一捧水，往赤西脸上“呼”的一吹——  
“噗！”  
赤西急忙用手在跟前扇了记几下。  
“人家明明就是——”  
脑袋一歪嘴巴一瘪——  
“杰罗塞～”  
“小和你是觉得我治不了你了是吧？”  
只听“哗啦哗啦”一阵波涛汹涌，赤西顶着一头一脸的酒红色，反身把龟梨摁在浴缸壁上，强硬地吻住他那张一闲了就撩人的小嘴。  
“唔……嗯……”  
龟梨装模作样地挣扎了几下，直把身后男人挣扎得机关枪挺肃然起敬。  
“嗯……刚刚还满口答应说都听人家……嗯……”  
背过身子，两手撑着浴缸边缘，龟梨往后仰头，眼神里带了一抹妖媚的挑衅。  
“我可是官方认证全网新闻通过了刚刚度过3岁生日的哟！可是你……”  
龟梨低头扫了一眼赤西藏在酒红色里的看不真切，啧了一声。  
“女儿都快上小学了，还这么不稳重……啊！”  
赤西几乎是一记暴起，整个身子压在了龟梨的背上，把他牢牢地控制在了自己身下。他两手撑在龟梨的手旁，故意寻着他在水里不安分地微微张阖的小穴，朝那请君入瓮的洞口挺了挺腰。  
“呜……”  
“夫人亲测十余载，还不清楚小的稳——不——稳——重——不——重吗？”  
“你这家伙……呜……怪不得live上一天到晚……呜，别，别再蹭了，快点，进，进，啊，等一下！”  
龟梨突然想到什么，“哗啦”一下半边身子扭过来。赤西赶紧伸手去护他的腰背。  
“慢点！每次都那么急三火四的，等会儿又扭到了！”  
“你，套套呢？这么好的一池酒，要是突然飘来几朵白云，好恶心的……”  
“噗！恶心你还形容那玩意儿是白云？”  
赤西抬手按了一下龟梨的脑袋，还假模假式地敬了个礼。  
“报告！小的已经准备完毕！等待升空！请指示！”  
“啧啧啧，这位同志，你的礼敬得好不标准哦！来，让长官给你做个示……呜……”  
长官的指示还来不及下达完毕，小兵大仁就已经迫不及待地提起武器，英勇地冲上了前线！  
“呜……慢，慢点……说好我掌握……呜……”  
“Yes sir！Sorry sir！”  
赤西进去之后，果然乖乖停了下来。  
“请你指示——Come on sir！”  
“呜……你，你先也给我一个套……”  
“好的sir！”  
结果龟梨没等来货真价实的杜蕾斯，倒是被赤西凑上来的巧舌纠缠住了，侧着身子压在浴缸壁上被吻了个天昏地暗。  
“嗯……你，嗯……套呢，嗯……”  
“报告sir！不知道这个尺寸合不合要求，sir？”  
赤西放开被自己吻得两颊通红眼神迷离的龟梨，得意地吹了一声口哨。  
龟梨红着脸白了他一眼，就着男人潜伏在体内的动作，慢慢将身子转过去，再次回到一开始的后背式。  
“好了，我批准你动了，呜……”  
男人灼热的胸膛缓缓压了下来，将龟梨整个人控制住。原本还带些凉意的浴缸壁也被龟梨胸口的温度感染，慢慢开始升温。他两只手紧紧扒住池边，扭过头来跟赤西缠绵接吻。  
“嗯……”  
赤西挺进的速度并不算快，一下接着一下，但每一下都瞄准了足以让龟梨神魂颠倒的目标，精准定位，弹无虚发。  
“sir，还满意吗？小的还够稳重吗？”  
“嗯……啊……快一点……啊，啊……”  
赤西当真像模像样地把主动权都交到龟梨手里，他说快就快，他让慢就慢。每一次挺进，都不可避免地带进一些池子里的水，原本涂在套套的润滑剂消耗得差不多了，进出变得有些涩。赤西怕龟梨疼，悄悄放慢了一点速……  
“呜！谁允许你变速……啊……”  
“Sorry sir！我错了，sir！这就……”  
“呜……快，快一点啦……那里，对，啊……”  
“小，小和，你，你突然收紧，我……”  
赤西话还没说完，就觉龟梨突然用力一收后穴，脖子往后绷出一条颤抖的硬朗线条。他张大了嘴，眼神空洞地抵达无声的高潮。  
赤西被龟梨夹得差点就要缴械投降，他深吸了几口气，好不容易才稳住阵脚。  
“小和……”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
又过了一会儿，龟梨才终于从高潮的颤栗中回过神来。他扭过头，眼角噙着泪，同赤西交换了一个无声的亲吻。  
“小和……你刚刚是……”  
龟梨打断赤西的话，示意他先退出去。  
“前，前面也要……”  
“哈！我就知道！”  
赤西得意地摇起他那隐形的大尾巴。他帮着龟梨将身子转过来，随即迫不及待地挺腰凑上前去，让自家精神抖擞的小弟跟他的亲密好伙伴打招呼。  
“呜……别，别碰……”  
虽然刚刚只是后面的高潮，但对于此时的龟梨而言，浑身上下的每一个细胞都是极度敏感的。赤西的分身一碰过来，自己的就像受了惊的小兽一般，险些就要迸射出来。  
“节奏随我，嗯……”  
龟梨两手压住赤西的肩膀，将他推到另一边的浴缸壁上，撑起身子跨坐到了他的身上。  
“呜……啊……哈啊……”  
慢慢地坐到赤西的大腿上，龟梨感受着体内的烧火棍随着自己内壁的收缩慢慢胀大，缓缓的，长长地呼出一口气。  
“哼，刚刚居然没能把你夹射出来……”  
“当然。”  
赤西得意地一抬下巴。  
“我可是认真学习了sir你们的‘不屈论’的哟！”  
“鬼咩，嗯……”  
看龟梨一边嘴硬，一边还要上上下下地动腰，赤西怕他太辛苦，“未经同意”就扶住他的腰，配合起节奏挺腰向上。  
“嗯……啊……你，嗯……”  
龟梨被赤西顶得只能往外蹦单字，他按在男人肩上的手不由得加了力道，几乎是揪着赤西的肩膀，骑在他的身上扭腰画圈。  
“就你，啊，还不，嗯，不屈……我看你，嗯，你也就那里直，啊！”  
“哪里？嗯？”  
赤西抓住龟梨的腰，对准早已精准定位的销魂位置往上挺去——  
“呜！呜！不行，要，要出呜——”  
龟梨挣扎着想要起身，以免射到浴缸里弄脏了一池的酒红，然而赤西已经先他一步，托起他的腰，猫下腰去含住了他颤巍巍想射又不敢射的前端——  
“呜！啊——”  
龟梨只觉得头皮像是被快感炸开一般，爽得一阵接着一阵发麻灭顶。他就着赤西托在自己腰背上的动作，向后弯成了一只反弓的熟虾……  
“啊——哈啊——啊，啊——”  
没有完全拔出来的赤西特意将前端留在了龟梨那销魂的小穴里，高潮时分后穴不断的快速收缩，夹得赤西也不由得收紧喉咙，跟着射了出来！  
“呜……哈……”  
龟梨的喘息还来不及收回，赤西突然重心不稳往前一扑，“噗通”一声，龟梨一屁股坐到了水里。  
“哎哟！”  
“哎哟！”  
龟梨一个不留神摔了个屁股墩儿，要不是一只手勾住了赤西的肩膀，估计得狠狠呛一口酒。  
“起来啦，死仁头！压死人家啦，嗯……”  
赤西一边扶起龟梨，将他搂到怀里帮他揉屁股，一边在他的唇上细细亲吻。  
“报告sir！不敢压死sir！爱死可以吗？”  
“滚！”


End file.
